Be With You
by Kionkitchee
Summary: COMPLETE! EXTRA LINE: OUR TWILIGHT. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat senja ini?" Dun like dun read! If U dun mind, RnR! NaruSasu/TokiSano. This is the end of Be With You.
1. Line 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu**  
Warnings: **AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC, a bit lime. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N:** Kisah ini Kyou dedikasikan untuk mereka yang saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersatu. Juga untuk mereka yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakit-penyakit mematikan. Percayalah, keajaiban itu ada.

*digetok*

* * *

**Be With You**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan yang pada kedua pipinya terdapat 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing. Ia memiliki sifat periang dan terbuka. Meski terkadang bersikap konyol dan bodoh, Ia termasuk pelajar yang berada di peringkat 5 besar. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman karena keramahannya. Semua yang dimilikinya bertolak belakang denganku.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutku hitam kebiruan yang sama persis dengan warna mataku. Kulitku putih pucat seperti mayat. Sikapku dingin-stoic mungkin. Aku selalu berada di peringkat pertama-yang membuat iri orang lain. Aku tidak memiliki teman. Tidak pernah terbersit di pikiranku untuk memiliki sekutu macam itu. Dan lihatlah, aku begitu berbeda darinya. Sangat berbeda. Meskipun aku begitu menginginkannya.

Ya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya. Semenjak pertama Ia mengajakku bicara-lebih tepatnya menghinaku dengan sebutan 'teme', mataku secara otomatis mengikutinya. Hatiku selalu mencari keberadaannya. Kakiku selalu bergerak mengikutinya. Mulutku selalu membalas omongannya. Dan syukurlah masih dalam batas kewajaran. Bisa jadi masalah kalau aku berlaku sembarangan. Bagaimanapun juga aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang paling disegani masyarakat karena kekuasaan yang kami miliki. Kekuasaan yang terkadang membuatku muak.

Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak akrab dengan keluargaku. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ayah yang selalu berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis-entah apa namanya, Ibu yang jarang di rumah karena kecewa dengan Ayah sehingga akhirnya memiliki lelaki simpanan, kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang suka mempermainkan gadis-gadis pelacur, dan aku, yang masih dapat menyembunyikan ketidaktertarikanku pada lawan jenis.

Ya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk berjenis perempuan.

Aku gay.

Terkejut? Wajar. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata keturunan Uchiha telah melahirkan seorang gay? Dari keluarga utama pula? Pastinya masyarakat akan mengalami yang namanya geger budaya atau apalah itu.

Huh, aku melantur. Tidak biasanya aku seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak sepenuhnya melantur. Aku... apa ya kata-katanya? 'Senang', 'bahagia', 'bangga'? Pokoknya salah satu dari itu. Sebagai seorang gay, aku bisa mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku, yang mencairkan es yang dulu mengungkungnya.

Aku mencintai teman pertamaku sekaligus sahabat pertamaku. Naruto. Meski kini aku telah memiliki kekasih, aku tetap mencintainya.

"Sasuke, kau melamunkan apa?"

Baru saja mau kusebutkan, ternyata dia sudah datang duluan.

"Tidak ada," jawabku sekenanya karena memang aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar berpikir.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sepertinya dia tidak mau menyerah ya? Baiklah.

"Aku memikirkan seseorang yang tak pernah memikirkanku." Dapat kulihat wajahnya mengkerut. Entah bingung atau kesal, aku tak peduli.

"... Siapa?" tanyanya. Heh, aku tahu pasti dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Bukan curiga, hanya bertanya. Buat apa curiga pada orang sepertiku? Tidak masuk akal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ya, hal ini bukan urusannya. Dia memang kekasihku, tapi apa harus kuceritakan segalanya? Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kalau kau ini pacarku kan?" Dia bertanya seakan aku miliknya. Hei, memangnya dia siapa? Dia itu yang pacarKU! BUKAN aku yang pacarNYA! Dia yang jadi MILIKKU! Dan AKU adalah MILIKKU SEORANG!

"Untuk apa kita jadian kalau kau tidak mau membuka diri bahkan pada pacarmu!?" ketusnya. Aku tahu dia gusar. Bagus. Akhirnya dia mengakui kalau dia milikku.

"Itu terserah padaku," jawabku tak kalah ketus. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat dia semakin mengerutkan wajah. Namun, tak lama dia menghembuskan napas panjang lalu pergi. Kasihan, dia harus menghadapi keegoisanku. Padahal dia seorang Hyuuga Neji, pewaris utama Hyuuga Döjo yang paling terkenal di Asia.

Dan hubungan kami adalah rahasia.

Harusnya sih rahasia, tapi ada 3 orang yang mengetahuinya. Pertama, Hatake Kakashi, pria yang menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga Uchiha, bisa juga dibilang sebagai pengawasku agar aku tidak melakukan hal aneh. Ayah yang mempekerjakannya untuk menjagaku. Yah, Ia memang 'menjaga'ku dalam bentuk lain. Dan mungkin Ayah akan memecatnya kalau tahu bahwa aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bukan hubungan sex atau semacamnya. Anggap saja Ia kekasih pertamaku.

Yang kedua adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu kandung Neji yang memang mengetahui orientasi kami berdua. Ia juga sebagai 'pembela' Neji kalau sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Ia juga kenalan cewek pertama yang tidak membuatku benci-kecuali pengucapannya yang terbata-bata itu.

Dan yang terakhir... mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengarnya. Ya... Naruto mengetahui hubunganku dengan Neji.

Dengan catatan: tidak sengaja. Aku cukup waras untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto. Hei, Ia orang yang kucintai! Kenapa aku harus sengaja memberitahu hubunganku dengan Neji yang hanya sebatas fisik ini padanya? Nonesense! Oh, lagi-lagi aku melantur.

Bingung? Yah, bisa dibilang hubunganku dengan Neji memang hanya sebatas fisik. Ia hanya ingin seseorang untuk bisa dipeluk, dicium, diraba, dikasihi layaknya pasangan tapi tanpa cinta. Ia tak memiliki rasa cinta untukku. Aku pun tak memiliki rasa cinta untuknya. Dan kami berdua tahu akan hal itu. Tak masalah. Kami memang hanya butuh pengertian fisik-setidaknya bagiku begitu.

Naruto mengetahui hubunganku dengan Neji saat secara tak sengaja Ia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan saat pelajaran olah raga. Saat itu kelas memang kosong dan aku sedang tak enak badan karena Anemia-ku kambuh. Neji berkata ingin menemaniku sampai aku membaik. Dia pun izin tidak ikut pelajaran di kelasnya.

Entah didasari dorongan apa, tiba-tiba Neji mulai menciumi tanganku. Terus naik hingga ke pundak, leher dan tengkuk. Aku masih bisa merasakan gigitan halusnya yang meninggalkan beberapa kissmarks di sana. Tangannya yang tadinya memegang lenganku ikut menelusup di antara kancing kemeja yang akhirnya putus, dan berhasil mengelus dadaku; membuatku kehilangan minat untuk beristirahat. Ia meraih pinggangku; membuatku semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya yang kukagumi secara rahasia. Aku pun melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya untuk menarik wajahnya lebih dekat. Saat bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain, saat itulah Naruto masuk dan melihat keganasan kami dalam berciuman.

Untuk sedetik, aku terpaku. Benar-benar hanya sedetik sebelum aku kembali melumat bibir Neji. Neji pun kembali membuatku tenggelam dalam kepuasan seolah tak mempedulikan kehadiran seorang pengganggu yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelas.

Yang kuherankan adalah tatapan Naruto saat itu. Dari balik pundak Neji saat Ia sedang sibuk menggigiti leherku untuk yang kesekian kali, mata onyxku menangkap suatu aura yang seharusnya tidak ada padanya. Aura yang seolah berkata 'hentikan!' itu dapat kulihat memancar dari tatapannya sebelum akhirnya Ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Sempat aku berpikir kalau Ia juga... tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto tak mungkin merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Pasti karena Ia merasa jijik melihat 2 lelaki saling bercumbu. Pasti karena itu.

Dari situlah aku menemukan ide yang cukup konyol untuk seorang Uchiha sepertiku demi mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya. Setiap kali hanya ada aku, Neji dan Naruto, aku langsung meminta Neji untuk memuaskanku. Awalnya Ia bingung, namun, begitu ku katakan alasan 'Si Dobe itu sudah tahu dan aku tidak peduli', Ia pun melakukan apa yang kuminta.

Seperti dugaanku, Naruto langsung bereaksi. Ia menatap kami tajam-yang kubalas dengan seringai khas-ku. Namun, yang terpancar dari bola mata birunya yang indah adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ku pahami. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya selalu ku lihat tapi tak bisa ku mengerti. Seperti kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan. Apa Ia marah padaku karena aku gay? Apa Ia sedih melihatku jadi seperti ini? Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Dikasihani bagi seorang Uchiha itu mengerikan. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, terlebih olehnya… walaupun aku memang menginginkan perhatiannya.

* * *

**Untuk diri yang hampa ini, perhatianmu yang hanya sedikit itu sungguh berarti.**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di antara lengan yang diselimuti jaket oranye beraksen hitam kesayangannya; mencoba tidur dalam mengisi waktu kosong karena gurunya tidak masuk. Tugas yang diberikan telah selesai dikerjakan, tinggal menunggu bel istirahat.

"Woi, Naruto! Liat tugasnya dong!" pinta Kiba. Naruto langsung menyerahkan tugasnya pada Kiba yang menatapnya heran. "Tumben, biasanya harus ngomel dulu baru ngasih!" serunya.

"Lagi nggak mood," balas Naruto. "Cepetan kerjain sana!" tambahnya sembari mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Kiba meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Heh, kenapa sih? Ada masalah?" tanya Kiba. Ia mencium bau masalah yang berat dari sahabatnya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, Kiba tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak ingin bercerita-setidaknya belum.

"Ya ya, kalau sudah mau cerita bilang ya," ucap Kiba sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia tidak sempat mendengar Naruto berkata, "Gomen, tapi aku nggak bisa cerita sama siapapun..." dengan lirih. Kembali menghela napas, Naruto mencoba tidur dan melupakan rangkaian kejadian yang belakangan ini sangat mengusiknya.

_Tangan-tangan putih itu saling mendekap tubuh lawannya. Suara erangan merdu mengiringi ritme lidah mereka yang tengah berdansa. Kuku panjang menancap pada kulit demi terciptanya tanda yang menyala. Sepasang kaki yang biasa untuk berjalan dan berlari, kini melingkari pinggang pemuda yang satunya. Tatapan mata seolah mengejek menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Seringai yang bermain di bibir membuatnya bergetar oleh kepuasan yang dialaminya._

"AAAAARRRGGH!!" raung Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun berlari menuju atap, salah satu tempat yang bisa menenangkannya. Tak menyadari, sepasang mata onyx mengamatinya sedari tadi.

Sesampainya di atap, Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya di sebelah tangki air yang terdapat di bangunan paling tinggi. Pemuda itu memang menyukai tempat tinggi. Bahkan Ia pernah berpikir betapa menyenangkan apabila Ia memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang di langit... dan meninggalkan semua yang terjadi di bumi.

Satu lagi helaan napas panjang terbawa hembusan angin semilir yang semakin dingin. Warna langit yang melambangkan kesenduan terpampang jelas di atas. Seakan sebentar lagi akan meneteskan airmata, langit itu pun menggumpal membentuk awan hitam.

Pemuda itu tidak peduli kalaupun nantinya hujan akan jatuh membasahi dirinya. Ia terlanjut lelap dalam tidur yang selama ini sulit di dapatkannya. Satu kata: insomnia. Sudah sebulan Ia mengalami insomnia. Semenjak _making out _yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, untuk sekedar bernapas lega pun susah. Ah, Ia tak tahu kenapa hal itu sungguh mengganggunya.

Dalam lelapnya, Naruto bermimpi. Ia berjalan di koridor gelap yang penuh genangan air. Tidak hanya satu, koridor itu bercabang ke segala arah yang pada ujungnya terdapat pintu. Berpuluh, bahkan beratus pintu menguasai pandangannya. Ia bingung, Ia heran. Dua kata yang terlintas di otaknya,

"Apa ini?!"

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu terdekat. Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kosong. Ruang itu kosong dan gelap. Masih heran, Naruto beralih ke pintu lain dan membukanya lagi. Kosong. Dan lagi kosong. Terus dibukanya yang selalu kosong. Ketika sampai pada pintu ke sekian, Naruto mendengar suara.

Rintihan seorang anak kecil yang seperti kesakitan. Rintihan pilu yang membuat Naruto menajamkan telinganya. Saat sadar bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari pintu yang ada di depannya, Naruto segera berlari mencari asal suara itu. Berlari dalam satu garis lurus yang entah bagaimana membuatnya yakin dapat segera menemukan asal suara yang kini semakin jelas menggema.

Kakinya berhenti di depan satu pintu yang berwarna hitam. Diperhatikannya pintu yang lain dan ternyata hanya pintu itu yang berbeda warna. Hitam kelam, bagai kegelapan yang membungkus habis cahaya. Naruto meraih gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Bunyi decitan terdengar seakan pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk dan tua. Bau amis yang tercium menusuk dari dalam membuat Naruto menutup hidungnya.

"Bau ini... darah?!" kagetnya saat mendapati sepatunya berbercak merah. Pandangan matanya beralih ke sosok di tengah ruangan itu. Sosok yang ternyata mengeluarkan suara memilukan yang dicari Naruto terlihat sedang memeluk lututnya.

"Kakak... kau membenciku?" Tiba-tiba suara pilu itu bertanya pada seseorang yang tidak jelas siapa.

"Hei... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah anak itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Larangan anak itu membuat Naruto berhenti. "Jangan... nanti Kakak bisa ikut jatuh..."

"Apa maksud-" Ucapan Naruto pun ikut terhenti saat Ia menyadari keadaan dalam ruangan itu.

Jurang hitam pekat yang amat dalam mengelilingi anak itu. Hanya sedikit pijakan di tengahnya untuk anak itu tempati. Dan pijakan itu pun semakin lama semakin menipis.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada di situ?!" bingung Naruto. Tak urung rasa cemas turut membakar hatinya. "Hei, Bocah! Cepat lompat ke sini!" serunya. Anak itu menggeleng lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto begitu mengetahui siapa sosok anak itu yang sesungguhnya. Ia tahu dan sangat mengenal sosok itu. Sosok pertama yang membuatnya terpana. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya meninggalkan segalanya. Sosok yang tanpa disadari menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Kau membenciku... Dobe?" Suara yang tadinya kecil dan memekik, kini berubah menjadi besar dan berat. Suara itu mengiringi retakan tanah yang jatuh ke dasar jurang. Tak lama lagi, sosok di atasnya pun akan ikut terjatuh.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!"

Dan Naruto pun terbangun, terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi wajahnya, menetes hingga ke punggung tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar seakan mimpi itu nyata. Mimpi dimana Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan tak bisa diraihnya.

"Kenapa saat bisa tidur malah bermimpi begitu? Sial!" rutuk Naruto. Tangannya menyapu rambut pirangnya ke belakang. 'Dan lagi, kenapa harus Sasuke?!' Masih diingatnya sosok anak kecil berlumuran darah yang memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rintihan pilu yang mengiringi bunyi kehancuran yang pada saat terakhir berubah menjadi suara ketakutan akan sesuatu yang dinamakan kebencian.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Sasuke."

* * *

**Betapapun jauh jarak memisahkan aku dan dirimu, kebencianku tidak akan tertuju padamu.**

* * *

Setelah dirasa cukup istirahatnya, Naruto kembali ke kelas. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya sudah telat untuk masuk karena pelajaran sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu. Yah, kalau mau membolos, Ia harus mengambil tasnya dulu kan?

Naruto memasuki kelasnya yang ternyata kosong. Oh, Ia baru ingat kalau pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Sastra Jepang. Teman-temannya pasti sedang berada di perpustakaan dan membaca salah satu budaya Jepang klasik. Kecuali satu orang yang ditemukannya di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela luar. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa gerangan orang itu. Ia sudah tahu.

Sasuke tertidur bersandar pada jendela. Wajah putihnya terlihat semakin pucat dari sewaktu pagi tadi. Tubuhnya yang mengenakan seragam putih-hitam itu tertutupi sweater abu-abu yang diduga sebagai milik Neji.

'Anemia lagi ya...' pikir Naruto seraya berjalan ke tempat Sasuke. Lalu Ia menggeser kursi di depannya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu lekat.

Begitu damai, begitu indah, begitu cantik. Namun, penderitaan pun turut meramaikan pancaran wajah itu. Naruto menyentuh poni yang menutupi mata kanan Sasuke lalu menyisirnya ke belakang telinga, yang membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Mata onyx bertemu sapphire lekat, tak terputus oleh kedipan sedetikpun. Seolah tenggelam dalam warna lawannya yang membuat diri mereka terpaku, mematung. Tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah basah oleh rintik hujan.

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Alisnya sedikit menekuk seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Seakan itu adalah mimpi. Tapi, dirasakannya sentuhan pada pipinya yang berubah menjadi elusan lembut. Dan matanya kembali terbuka.

"Sasuke..." Terdengar suara lembut di telinganya yang membuat Sasuke yakin dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ia raih tangan di pipinya lalu digenggamnya. Mencoba erat, namun kekuatannya tak bisa keluar. Ia merasa lemah tak berdaya, merasa begitu kecil di hadapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Dengan sangat hati-hati, Naruto bertanya. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatap balik tanpa menjawab apa-apa, malah makin menyamankan diri pada sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Naruto..." Akhirnya Sasuke berkata pelan, "kau membenciku?"

Tersentak, Naruto teringat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke kecil padanya dalam mimpi. Serta merta Ia menggeleng, "Itu tidak mungkin!" sanggahnya. "Kau itu sahabatku!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum kecut, "Sahabat ya..." Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari Naruto, "tapi, aku ingin..."

"Sasuke, kau sudah baikan? Kalau masih pusing, lebih baik ke UKS sa-eh, Naruto?" Neji muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa segelas susu coklat hangat. Mata lavendernya menatap kedua pemuda yang kemudian memisahkan diri.

"Aku mau ke UKS saja," ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju Neji, "temani aku," pintanya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung memikirkan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

* * *

**Aku ingin dicintai olehmu...**

* * *

**_Di UKS_**

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang membelai rambut raven kekasih yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang polos seperti tidak ada beban di dunia.

"Sasuke, kau... menyukainya ya?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya, "Siapa maksudmu?" Neji terdiam.

"Naruto?" Sasukelah yang menjawab dugaan Neji. Dan diperkuat dengan anggukan dari pemuda yang masih mengelus rambutnya itu. "Neji," Sasuke meraih pipi pemuda itu, "kalaupun aku memberitahu, itu bukan urusanmu kan? Biarkan saja..." ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

Neji mendengus, "Dasar egois. Aku heran kenapa aku mau denganmu," ucapnya. Seringai Sasuke makin menjadi.

"Yah, kalau kau sudah menemukan 'orang yang tepat', beritahukan padaku dan akan ku akhiri hubungan ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Neji. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sebetulnya Ia kasihan padanya yang pastinya harus Ia tinggalkan.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan yang baru."

Neji menjitak dahi Sasuke, "Jangan terlalu menggampangkan suatu hal, Uchiha."

"Kau baru saja menyebutnya, Hyuuga. Apa yang tidak bisa seorang Uchiha dapatkan, hah?" seringai tetap merekah di wajah Sasuke. "_Now shut up and let me sleep_."

"_Not before I kiss you_." Dengan itu, Neji merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan untuknya.

Mereka beruntung UKS sedang sepi. Kalaupun ada dokternya, Tsunade, Ia sudah mengetahui hubungan itu. Namun, yang tak mereka sadari adalah sepasang telinga yang dari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka secara tak sengaja, yang juga dibarengi sepasang mata emerald yang senantiasa menatap tajam.

* * *

**Jika kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku, berbahagialah bersama yang kau kasihi.**

**Untukku...?**

**Aku hanya akan sendirian selamanya...**

**Mudah saja, bukan?**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kyou mohon maaf kalo ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan fic ini. Maklum, Kyou ini lebih bisa bikin angst daripada humor. Kyou tau kalo harusnya Kyou nerusin fic yang lain dulu, tapi yang ini sebenarnya udah tamat, tinggal diupdate aja perminggunya.

*digetok lagi*

Silakeun tinggalkan review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. Line 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst

**  
Rating: **T

**  
Pairing: **NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu, slight GaaNeji

**  
Warnings: **AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N:** Kisah ini Kyou dedikasikan untuk mereka yang saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersatu. Juga untuk mereka yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakit-penyakit mematikan. Percayalah, keajaiban itu ada.

*ngelindungin kepala pake panci biar gak digetok lagi*

* * *

**Be With You**

**Chapter 2**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

Pagi membuka hari yang baru. Kicauan burung mengiringi langkah kaki yang menapak pada pijakan yang memercik air akibat hujan semalam. Salakan anjing menyambut matahari yang tersenyum hangat setelah sempat bermuram durja ditutupi awan hitam. Semilir angin menyapa membuat senyum merekah di wajah pemuda ini.

_Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik ku tanyakan langsung hal yang waktu itu padanya!_

"YOSH! Uzumaki Naruto, _IKKEEE_!!" riang Naruto. Lalu, Ia berlari menuju Akademi Konoha dengan cengiran lebar setia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Pagi-pagi udah semangat aja nih! Udah nggak muram lagi?" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba menyesuaikan langkah dengan Naruto.

"Pagi, Kiba! Yang namanya pemuda ya harus semangat dong!" seru Naruto. Kiba ikutan nyengir. Dan mereka berdua pun berlomba siapa yang lebih dahulu sampai ke kelas.

**_Di kelas_**

"Saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru, Sabaku Gaara, pindahan dari Akademi Suna," ucap Iruka memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut merah, bermata emerald dengan eyeshadow hitam di sekeliling matanya, berkulit framboise yang pada dahi kirinya terdapat tato kanji 'Ai' yang berarti 'cinta'.

"Sabaku Gaara, salam kenal," ucap murid baru itu sedikit angkuh. Mata emeraldnya bergerak menyusuri ruangan kelas, lalu berhenti pada satu titik. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berkulit tan, tak lain adalah Naruto yang kini menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Gaara-kun, tempat dudukmu ad-" Belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara sudah lebih dahulu bergerak menuju kursi kosong yang kebetulan berada di samping kursi Naruto.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naru!" seru Gaara pada sahabat lamanya.

"Beneran Gaara ya?! Wuah! Udah lama banget nggak ketemu!" seru Naruto tak kalah heboh yang langsung memeluk Gaara. Erat.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat melihat adegan itu. Ia merasa kaget sekaligus cemburu terhadap murid baru yang nampaknya kenal baik dengan Naruto. Padahal Ia tak pernah dipeluk seperti itu oleh orang yang sangat diinginkannya, murid baru itu malah mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Oh, betapa Ia ingin memukul kepala merah itu!

"Ku pikir kau sudah melupakanku. Untunglah tidak," lega Gaara. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Itu nggak mungkin, Gaara! Bagaimanapun juga kau itu sahabatku! Aku tidak akan melupakan semua sahabatku!" balas Naruto. Gaara tersenyum lalu menatap Iruka, "Sensei, aku ingin duduk di sini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah Naruto.

Iruka pun balas tersenyum, "Tentu, Gaara-kun. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin." Dan Gaara pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Di belakang, tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah padanya. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, tentunya Gaara sudah mati saat itu.

Waktu istirahat dilewati Naruto bersama Gaara. Ia lupa akan keputusannya untuk menanyai Sasuke tentang kemarin. Saking senangnya bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah 5 tahun tak bersua, Naruto nyaris melupakan kehadiran teman lainnya. Namun, Gaara bukan orang yang tidak peka. Ia membaur dengan teman baru yang lain hingga terbentuklah sekumpulan yang bercanda ria bersama.

"Jadi kau yang mengenalkan Naruto pada ramen ya?" tanya Kiba. Gaara mengangguk, "Padahal aku tidak begitu suka, malah Naru yang tergila-gila," jawabnya sambil melihat Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat, ramen enak banget sih!!" timpal Naruto lagi-lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku-_nyem_- setuju-_nyem nyem_-. Ramen itu-_nyem_- memang enyak!" celetuk Chouji yang sedang mengunyah potato chipsnya.

"Kalau Chouji mah apa aja masuk! Iya kan!" seru Ino sambil menepuk pundak pemuda gemuk itu.

"Apapun itu, selama nggak merepotkan ya makan aja," ucap Shikamaru sebelum menguap.

"Dasar. Selalu ada kata 'merepotkan' darimu! Nggak ada kata lain apa?" protes Ino. Shikamaru menghela napas, "Menyusahkan." Ino pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke-kun!" Terdengar suara cempreng dari arah belakang kelas yang menarik perhatian mereka. "Mau makan siang denganku?" ucap gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah merona.

"Pergi kau!" tolak Sasuke, yang tidak biasanya kasar—karena kalau menolak pun biasanya Ia hanya menjawab dengan membuang muka atau 'hn'. Sepertinya Ia sedang kesal. Gadis itu tidak beranjak dan ingin mencoba lagi. Tapi, belum sempat Ia bicara, Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Perempuan!" bentak Sasuke kasar. Gadis itu langsung buru-buru pergi.

"Sakura!" Ino yang melihat langsung berdiri dan mengejar sahabatnya yang sepertinya menangis. Sebelum pergi, Ia sempat melayangkan jari tengahnya pada Sasuke. "_F**k you_, Uchiha!"

Kiba bersiul, "_Nice_, Ino!" serunya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hinaan dari gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang itu maupun seringai meremehkan dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. Ia malah langsung sibuk sendiri dengan _Handphone BB_nya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Kiba. "Mentang-mentang dari keluarga Uchiha, lagaknya jadi sok gitu!" tambahnya.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa, Naru?" tanya Gaara. Naruto yang sempat terdiam langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang menguasai hampir seluruh perekonomian di Jepang, bahkan sudah memasuki taraf Internasional. Dia itu angkuh dan dingin, tapi sebetulnya baik," jelas Naruto.

Kiba mendengus, "Baik darimana? Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya memaki dan menghina orang lain!" sanggahnya.

"Yah, biarkan sajalah. Bukan urusanku tepatnya," timpal Shikamaru yang mencomot makanan Chouji.

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dia kalau nggak mau naik darah!" ucap Kiba pada Gaara yang ternyata sedang menatap lekat seorang yang lain.

"Kalau dia, siapa?" tanya Gaara menunjuk pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang baru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji, pewaris Hyuuga _döjo_ yang terkenal di Asia. Mereka memang akrab walau amat sangat mustahil aku membayangkan keakraban mereka," jawab Kiba yang jelas tidak menyukai kedua orang itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Naruto bergetar karena ada satu email masuk. Begitu melihat dari siapa email itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan tenang sembari membalasnya dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya. "_Guys_, aku ada perlu sebentar," ucapnya. Lalu beralih ke Gaara, "Kamu ngobrol aja dulu sama yang lain. Pulang nanti kita bareng ya!" tambahnya.

"Penting banget ya urusannya?" tanya Gaara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

**------**

**From: sharingan**

**To: ramen_lover**

-need 2 talk, usual place-

**------**

**------**

**From: ramen_lover**

**To: sharingan**

-sure!-

**------**

Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Neji yang sedang bermain saham di laptop Sasuke bertanya, "Mau kemana?"

"Bolos." Dengan itu, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Neji yang kembali fokus pada sahamnya yang semakin naik.

_Tap tap tap._

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki makin mendekati Neji. Pemuda yang akhirnya memenangkan persaingan saham itu pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. Dan sukses membuatnya membelalakkan mata. "Hai," sapanya. Senyum menggoda tersungging di bibirnya.

"Teman Uchiha?" tanya pemuda yang mendatangi Neji itu.

"_Hmm~ You can say so_," jawab Neji dengan nada sedikit menggoda. "tapi aku bukan dari kelas ini," tambahnya.

"Jadi dari kelas mana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"XII-A-1, Hyuuga Neji. Halo, uhm..."

"Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal, Hyuuga-Senpai."

"Boleh ku tahu ada perlu apa denganku, Gaara-kun?" tanya Neji sopan. Diperhatikannya pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rambut merah yang tampak lembut jika dibelai, mata senada dengan batu emerald yang memancar sinar hijau yang cerah, bibir sedikit kemerahan yang terlihat sangat empuk jika dikecup, kulit framboise yang sepertinya halus jika disentuh, juga tato 'Ai' yang merah menyala. _Oh yeah_, pemuda ini punya perawakan yang menggoda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, sekedar menyapa," jawab Gaara seraya mengambil kursi lalu duduk di sebelah Neji. "Hanya saja kau terlihat menarik," tambahnya dengan senyum kecil.

'_Heaven knows! Is he flirting on me now? Fine!_' seru Neji menahan senyum lebar yang dari tadi ingin dimekarkannya. "Menarik ya... Seperti apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Dengan sangat pelan, Ia bergeser untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang sekarang menarik perhatiannya secara penuh.

"Seperti apa? Sepertinya tidak perlu kujawab. Pastinya kau sudah menyadarinya kan, Senpai?" tanya balik Gaara. Terdengar nada menantang dari suaranya. Dan Neji langsung paham seketika.

"Sayang sekali, sekarang aku sedang 'bersama' seseorang kalau itu maksudmu," tolak Neji halus.

"Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tebak Gaara. "Aku melihatmu menciumnya di UKS kemarin. Dan..." ditatapnya mata lavender Neji yang terlihat kaget lekat, "aku tidak peduli."

"Kau melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa?" heran Neji. Yang diingatnya adalah mereka, dirinya dan Sasuke hanya berdua. HANYA mereka BERDUA! "Apa kau sengaja mengintip?" curiganya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat saat berkeliling. Karena aku mendengar suara dari arah UKS, dan ternyata memang suara lelaki, aku jadi tertarik. Kebetulan juga pintu UKS agak terbuka, selanjutnya kau tahu," jelasnya.

Neji terkesima. Baca ini: TERKESIMA! Jawaban lugas nan polos pemuda berambut merah itu membuatnya merasakan hal yang jarang dirasakannya. Hei, kau benar-benar telah merebut perhatiannya, anak baru!

"Kau ini..." ... sebenarnya siapa?

* * *

**Bagai mendapat kotak kejutan, takdir membawamu pada sebuah lembar baru yang tak pernah bisa kau duga sebelumnya.**

* * *

**_Di Atap Sekolah_**

"Rasanya sudah lama semenjak terakhir kau mengirim email padaku, Teme." Naruto berkata pada Sasuke yang baru memasuki lingkup atap. Kemudian, Ia merasa punggungnya mendapat sedikit tekanan yang hangat. Begitu menoleh, Ia mendapati Sasuke telah duduk bersandar punggung dan punggung dengannya; seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan di tepi sungai sembari melihat cakrawala senja. Ah, betapa Ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia sedang menikmati sentuhan minimalis yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Sebetulnya, Ia ingin sekali mendekap atau didekap pemuda itu. Tapi, Ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Pemuda itu pun bukan orang yang 'bersama'nya saat ini. Orang asing, teman, atau sahabat, terserah mau disebut apa. Yang jelas kata 'kekasih' sudah tercoret dari daftarnya.

"Hoi, Teme, kau mau bicara apa?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mata birunya menatap langit yang harusnya berwarna sama dengannya.

"... Dia itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto, yang bingung perihal sang subyek, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sasuke; menyadari hal ini pun langsung berkata lagi, "... Gaara."

"Oh, Gaara. Dia temanku sewaktu aku tinggal di Suna," jawab Naruto. Ya. Dulu, sebelum pindah ke Konoha, pemuda itu tinggal di Suna bersama Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Ketika memasuki usia 10 tahun, Ia pindah ke Konoha untuk menemani Sang Ayah, Namikaze Minato, yang memang dari awal bekerja di sana. Namun, karena sudah terbiasa menggunakan 'Uzumaki' sebagai marga dan bukan 'Namikaze', Naruto pun menjadi Uzumaki Naruto.

"... Teman ya...?" Keraguan menguasai Sasuke. Ia tahu hubungan Naruto dan Gaara bukan sekedar teman. Setidaknya, Gaara tidak menganggap seperti itu. Sasuke tahu, sadar bahwa Gaara sejenis dengannya. Dan mata itu, yang hanya pernah sekilas mampir di matanya, adalah mata seorang pemangsa.

"Memangnya ada apa sama Gaara?" Kali ini, Naruto yang bertanya. Sedikit-banyak Ia penasaran akan pendapat Sasuke tentang pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga posisi mereka sama. Gaara sebagai teman pertama di Suna—meskipun sebenarnya mereka adalah sepupu, dan Sasuke sebagai teman pertama di Konoha. Walaupun sifat mereka berdua berbeda, Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sama menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Ia tidak mau berkata lagi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai keceplosan tentang perasaannya pada Naruto. Bisa-bisa Ia dijauhi. Bisa-bisa Ia dibenci. Dan kedua hal itu sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Oi, Teme. Jawab aku!" seru Naruto sambil membalikkan badan. Seketika itu pula tubuh Sasuke tersandar di dadanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dengan sebelah tangan. "O-oi, Anemia-mu kumat lagi?" cemasnya.

"Berisik, Dobe!" ketus Sasuke. Dirasakan kepalanya yang pusing tiba-tiba menjadi berat bagai digandrungi batu besar. Pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang, penglihatannya pun mulai kabur dan tidak fokus. Ini pertanda buruk!

"Te-Sasuke... Ayo ke UKS! Kau pucat sekali tuh!" ajak Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, dirasakannya genggaman Sasuke pada lengannya yang seakan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Di sini saja!" pin-perintah Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." lanjutnya lemas.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nggak ada 'tapi-tapian'! Duduk dan biarkan aku istirahat!" perintah Sasuke kemudian. Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto dan memejamkan matanya seraya mengatur napas yang entah kenapa jadi menderu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap cemas pemuda berambut raven di pangkuannya. Ini bukan hanya gejala Anemia biasa. Pasti sudah mencapai Anemia akut! Dalam seminggu bisa 3-5 kali Sasuke kambuh. Benar-benar sudah Anemia yang parah!

"Aku... baik-baik saja, Naruto," ujar Sasuke masih terdengar lemas dengan napas menderu. Meski Ia masih memejamkan matanya, Ia tahu betapa khawatirnya pemuda itu. Dalam hatinya Ia senang karena mendapat perhatian darinya, sekaligus sedih karena membuatnya cemas. Ah, andai waktu bisa dihentikan sampai saat ini!

Setelah agak tenang, Sasuke membuka matanya yang langsung tenggelam seketika oleh mata sapphire di atasnya. Mata yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia meski selalu bercahaya. Mata yang menyerap kekosongan dan menggantinya dengan harapan. Mata yang menghipnotis dengan segala keindahannya. Mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya... yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

"... Hei," panggil pemilik mata itu, "kenapa kau berhubungan dengannya?"

Kelopak mata Sasuke menutup setengah. Ia paham apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sayangnya, Ia tak ingin memberitahu apa-apa. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu mengetahui alasan 'hubungan'nya dengan Neji. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau pikir aku akan membencimu karena itu?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan Sasuke. Bagian terakhir di duganya karena sudah dua kali pemuda di pangkuannya menanyakan apakah Ia membencinya. Sebenarnya satu kali di alam nyata dan satu kali di alam mimpi.

"... Ya." Adalah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari pemuda berambut raven itu sebelum menutup mata onyxnya secara penuh. Entah bagaimana, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Sekarang ini Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan rasa itu. "Anggap saja ya," tambahnya.

Pemuda pemilik tiga goresan di kedua pipinya itu menghela napas. Terkadang sahabatnya ini bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala. Padahal, bukan itu jawaban yang Ia inginkan. "Teme, aku nggak bodoh tahu..." ujarnya pelan.

Sebelum gelap benar-benar membawanya, sebuah senyum kecil merekah di wajah Sasuke. "Hn, tapi kau itu tetaplah Dobe bagiku..." dan Ia pun tertidur.

Naruto yang menatapnya sendu melakukan hal yang hanya bisa dilakukannya secara rahasia,

... mengecup bibir Sasuke.

* * *

**Sudah tidak bisa...**

* * *

Neji membuka pintu menuju atap yang menjadi tempat favorit kekasihnya kalau sedang membolos. Ia langsung melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan suasana siang yang ternyata dingin oleh hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke... bersama dengan sosok seseorang yang sepertinya Ia kenal.

"Naruto?" herannya. Dua kali sudah Neji memergoki Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke secara privat. Yang pertama, di kelas kosong saat pelajaran Sastra Jepang dimana Ia melihat tangan Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, dan yang kedua, di sini, di atap Akademi Konoha dimana Ia sedang menyaksikan Sasuke tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Entah mengapa, Ia merasa kesal. Apa itu artinya Ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke meski hanya sedikit?

"Neji-san," sapa Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" ucapnya dingin meski terselip nada amarah di dalamnya.

Merasa di-_judge_ secara negatif, Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu apa? Aku hanya ngobrol dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kambuh anemia-nya. Tolong jangan menduga yang tidak-tidak!" jelasnya. Tak disangka, Ia melihat Neji membelalakkan mata dan langsung bergerak ke arahnya.

"Apa dia tertidur?" tanya Neji sambil menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Melihat Naruto mengangguk, Neji menekuk alisnya. "Biar ku bawa dia," ujarnya. Lalu, dengan sekali sapuan, Neji membopong Sasuke _bridal-style_.

Naruto terkejut. Sasuke terlihat begitu ringan baginya. Padahal tinggi Sasuke sejajar dengan Neji, tapi kenapa hanya dia yang terlihat ringan... ringkih? Begitu rapuh seperti cermin yang mudah pecah.

"Benar anemia-nya separah itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Neji meliriknya sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. "Hei! Jelaskan padaku!" Naruto mengejar Neji dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menatap Naruto tanpa suara. Dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Bukan anemia...?"

Neji tak mengiyakan maupun sebaliknya. Ia kembali berjalan memasuki ruang dalam dan menuruni tangga. Sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, Ia melirik Naruto dan berkata, "Nanti, ada saatnya kau tahu."

Naruto pun bertekad untuk mencari tahu terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Aku sudah tidak bisa...**

* * *

**_Pulang sekolah_**

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan membolos di hari pertama aku pindah, Naru," ucap Gaara yang sedang mengganti selopnya dengan sepatu di loker. Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ahaha, maaf. Tadi ada perlu sebentar," jawab Naruto.

"Dengan Uchiha?" duga Gaara yang otomatis membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Gaara tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kau tahu itu kan?"

Lagi, Naruto menghela napas. "Ya, ya, aku memang nggak pintar berbohong..." akunya.

"Jadi, kau ada hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanya Gaara sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar gedung. Naruto mengikutinya lalu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Sasuke itu sahabatku," tambahnya.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Hanya sahabat? Tapi raut wajah yang terpampang di hadapannya sekarang menyiratkan status yang lebih daripada sahabat. Ekspresi sendu yang damai namun juga sedih menunjukkan tahtanya di wajah tan itu. Bukan. Pasti bukan sekedar sahabat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang berambut merah di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

_Aku tahu, Naru. Meski kau tidak-belum menyadarinya, kau ini sama sepertiku. Sama seperti Hyuuga maupun Uchiha juga. Apa kau memang belum menyadarinya atau bahkan tidak ingin mengakuinya? Kalau benar yang terakhir, kasihan sekali. Kasihan sekali sang Uchiha... __Tanpa sadar kau telah menyakitinya._

Kemudian, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Padahal sebenarnya banyak yang bisa mereka utarakan. Tapi, mereka terlanjur larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Uhm… masih pendek kah chapter ini? Kyou mohon maap kalo ada typo dan OOC yg keterlaluan—karena memang pasti OOC banget!!

Silakeun tinggalkan review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	3. Line 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu, slight GaaNejiGaa**  
Warnings: **AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N:** Teuteup, kisah ini Kyou dedikasikan untuk mereka yang saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersatu. Juga untuk mereka yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakit-penyakit mematikan. Percayalah, keajaiban itu ada.

*Keburu dirajam massa*

* * *

**Be With You**

**Chapter 3**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

**From: ramen_lover**

**To: sharingan**

-how's U'r feelin'? R U really ok?-

------

------

**From: sharingan**

**To: ramen_lover**

-hn.-

------

------

**From: ramen_lover**

**To: sharingan**

-dun 'hn' me, Teme!-

------

------

**From: sharingan**

**To: ramen_lover**

-hn. Dobe.-

------

Naruto mengacak rambutnya karena gusar dengan jawaban yang ditulis Sasuke dalam emailnya. "Kuso Teme! Sekali-kali jawab yang serius kenapa! Sudah bagus aku khawatir padanya! Dasar!" Ia pun menekan tombol nomor pemuda itu karena sudah tidak sabar.

_Nuuut nuuut... Pip!_

"Apa, Dobe? Malam-malam begini nelepon! Nggak tahu orang mau tidur apa?" Segera saja Naruto disambut oleh 'caci maki' Sasuke dari jaringan seberang.

"Makanya jawab yang serius dong!" ketus Naruto tak mau kalah. Lalu Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Uurgh... Kau ini... Aku bertanya serius nih!" gusar Naruto. Ia tidak mendengar Sasuke berkata apapun. Yang didengarnya adalah suara seorang perempuan.

"Uchiha-kun, kau harus banyak istirahat. Tolong matikan _handphone_mu! Nanti pasien yang lain terbangun."

_Tunggu... Pasien?_

"Sasuke, kau lagi di rumah sakit ya?!" kaget Naruto.

"... Hn."

"KENAPA NGGAK NGASIH TAU AKU SIH!?" teriak Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke langsung menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Berisik, Dobe! Telingaku bisa pecah nanti!" gusar Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi kan..." suara Naruto berubah pelan, "harusnya paling nggak kau memberitahuku... Aku ini cemas tau!" Terdengar nada khawatir dalam suara Naruto yang dibarengi oleh helaan napas Sasuke.

"Makanya aku tidak mau memberitahumu kalau nantinya akan membuatmu cemas seperti ini..." jelas Sasuke.

"Kapan kau masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tadi sore. Aniki yang memasukkanku ke sini, padahal aku tidak apa-apa... _Kuso_..."

"Rumah sakit Konoha ya? Ruang berapa?" tanya Naruto sembari bersiap-siap.

"VVIP 237."

"Aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Eh?"

_Nut nut nut..._

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Bisik agak keras terdengar dari arah jendela rumah sakit. Sasuke yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya langsung bergerak menuju asal suara itu. Gorden kamar 237 dibuka olehnya dan nampaklah sosok pemuda yang membuatnya cukup syok. Hampir saja Ia teriak, tapi untunglah darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya sangat kental sehingga menghentikannya.

"Dobe... ngapain ke sini?!" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik. Dibantunya sosok Naruto yang berada di cabang pohon _ek_ tua yang menjorok ke dalam agar segera masuk. "Ini sudah malam, Baka!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Ehehe, aku langsung ke sini pas menutup telepon tadi..." ucapnya salah tingkah.

"Kayak maling tahu!" ketus Sasuke seraya kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Hei, aku kan khawatir!" protes Naruto; tidak terima dirinya dihina sebagai maling. Ia pun duduk di sofa ruang VVIP itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke. "Ketahuan suster bisa dianggap penyusup loh," tambahnya.

"Makanya jangan bilang, Teme!" wanti Naruto.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto agak meremehkan. Ia pun mencibir, "Nggak tau ya kalau aku berubah pikiran," ucapnya menggoda. Dan sukses membuat Naruto bergerak ke tempat tidurnya dengan gelagapan.

"Teme! Kau i-" Sasuke menekap mulut Naruto. "Makanya jangan berisik, Dobe!" bisiknya sambil celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan. Setelah dirasa aman, Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

Pemuda hiperaktif itu merasakan wajahnya memanas karena ternyata Sasuke berada begitu dekat dengannya. Belum lagi sentuhan yang tadi diberikan pemuda berambut raven itu, semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. "Sa-sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Kini Ia tak lagi memandang wajah 'sahabat'nya. Buku yang tadi dibacanya pun sudah tidak menarik minatnya. Naruto, menyadari hal ini, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke lalu menarik wajah itu agar menatapnya secara langsung.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan menghindar. Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"... Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendengus, "Tentang kenapa kau 'bersama' dengan Neji, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita apapun lagi padaku, kenapa kau berasumsi kalau aku membencimu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja sementara kau tau aku pasti menyadari keadaanmu... juga tentang kenapa kau menganggapku tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!" tegasnya dengan suara yang lumayan tenang.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tetap menatap dengan dingin. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangnya. Hal berikut yang diterimanya dari Naruto membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Bibir kemerahan Naruto menyentuh bibir pucat Sasuke. Menekannya hingga akhirnya bibir itu sedikit membuka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda yang kini ditariknya mendekat. Dirasakannya setiap sudut yang ada di dalam hingga bertemu lidah dengan lidah, yang akhirnya diajak berperang untuk mendapatkan rasa dominan.

Sasuke mengerang ketika lidah Naruto menuntun lidahnya memasuki mulutnya. Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Ia langsung menyapu langit-langit ruang itu dan merasakan sedikit ramen favorit pemuda itu. Mereka pun bertarung untuk rasa dominan yang kini telah dimenangkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang mata birunya telah terpejam dengan sempurna.

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke menginginkan Naruto untuk menciumnya seperti ini. Lembut nan lumat yang membuatnya meleleh dalam sekejap. Terasa manis dan basah, namun, tidak kikuk maupun canggung. Seolah tidak mempedulikan status mereka yang bukan 'pasangan', rasa apel terlarang yang menguasai jiwa mereka pun menjadi harta tak ternilai. Dan rasanya, mereka tak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

Mengetahui bahwa Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naruto menyadari perasaannya, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Ia perlahan menjauh, tapi dengan segera sepasang lengan yang hangat dan kuat menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan. "Naru-"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke," sela Naruto sambil mempererat dekapannya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu."

Sasuke tercenung; tak menyangka Naruto mengetahui perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku tahu..." bisik Naruto lagi. Ya. Sudah lama, mungkin sejak pertama kali pemuda itu tersenyum untuknya, yang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa mereka ingkari.

"... Karena itu kau terlihat marah saat Neji menyentuhku?" Sasuke berucap lemah dalam pelukan Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu merasa pemuda berambut pirang yang mendekapnya mengangguk kecil. "Apa itu..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya; takut salah mengerti. Mungkin saja Naruto memang mengetahui perasaannya yang ternyata hanya dibalas dengan simpati belaka, bukan cinta. Namun, yang didengarnya adalah...

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

**Aku sudah tidak bisa mengingkari perasaanku lagi...**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Akhirnya aku memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Sungguh, awalnya aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu, tidak hari ini atau bahkan selamanya! Karena aku tahu dia bukan milikku. Aku tahu kami sesama lelaki. Aku tahu dia begitu mencintaiku, dan aku tak yakin bisa membalas perasaannya sebagaimana besar miliknya padaku. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Aku melakukan, mengatakan, dan memeluknya pula. Tidak, tunggu. Aku.. menciumnya? Ya! Tadi aku menciumnya! Oh, adakah hari dimana aku seberani ini lagi?

Aku masih belum bisa menatap wajah yang kini terbenam di antara leher dan pundakku. Rasanya takut untuk menyaksikan reaksinya nanti. Dugaanku, dia akan menolak dengan dalih telah 'bersama' Neji. Meskipun tahu hal itu, aku sudah tak bisa mengingkari perasaanku ini! Sesak rasanya bertahun-tahun aku memendamnya tanpa bisa kukatakan pada siapapun! Entah bagaimana dengannya yang juga memendam hal yang sama, aku bahkan tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Tanpa bisa kau duga, Sasuke bisa lebih gila dari yang terlihat.

Uhm? Kenapa lama sekali ya? Kupikir setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku, Sasuke akan langsung menolak atau bahkan menonjokku. Kebetulan ini rumah sakit. Kalaupun nanti dia memang memukulku, aku punya alasan untuk berada di sini tanpa dicurigai sebagai maling. Hei, aku kan bukan maling! Tapi, tunggu...

Ini... sentuhan hangat ini... Tidak. Tidak mungkin... Mustahil Dia... Sasuke...!

Aku pun menjauhkan kepala Sasuke perlahan dari leherku untuk melihat kondisinya. Dan... Oh, Kami-Sama... Dia menangis! Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin,_ stoic_ dan angkuhnya minta ampun MENANGIS di depanKU?? Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?? Ah, aku berlebihan!

"Sa-Sasuke... jangan menangis..." ucapku pelan padanya yang kini menunduk dan menyeka airmatanya. "Maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti itu..." lirihku. Kulihat dia menggeleng kasar dan kembali menatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan embun. Ekspresinya... Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya sekarang. Yang ku tahu, ekspresinya campur aduk.

"Dobe..." ucapnya setelah lama terdiam. Dari banyak kata yang bisa diucapkan, dia malah mengeluarkan 'dobe' untuk menimpali pengakuanku?! Dasar egois! Ingin sekali aku memarahinya tapi tidak bisa. Dia menangis dalam diam di hadapanku saja sudah membuatku kalut, gimana kalau aku memarahinya dan membuatnya meraung-raung?? Itu akan tampak tidak seperti Uchiha sama sekali.

"Memangnya nggak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan, Teme?" tanyaku ketus. "Sekedar menegaskan, aku nggak becanda sama sekali. Aku serius! Terserah kau mau menganggap apa!" jelasku yang kini telah melipat kedua tangan di dada. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat dia gemetar, eh, tunggu... Bukan gemetar. Dia mengekeh! Kami-Sama, Sasuke mengekeh meski pelan! Apa hari ini adalah hari terkejutku selain kali pertama aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan Neji??

_Wait a second!_ Apanya yang lucu sih? Apa pernyataanku??

"Nggak ada yang lucu tahu!" gusarku. "Padahal aku sudah bersu-hmph!" Aku dibungkam untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, kali ini... dengan bibirnya.

Tidak seperti tadi, ciuman kali ini hanya bibir menyentuh bibir, namun, terasa lebih lembut seakan membagi kehangatan di dalamnya. Cukup lama juga sebelum dia melepaskannya.

"Sasuke..." Aku memanggilnya seakan bertanya 'apa kau menerimanya?' yang memang tidak bisa ku utarakan langsung.

"Naruto... Aku mencintaimu..."

Ah, akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga! Bagaimana ini, aku senang! Aku sangat senang! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun menerjangnya-err-memeluknya maksudku. Aku memeluknya erat hingga kami terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Meski sempat kudengar kegusarannya, Sasuke balas memelukku pun dengan erat. Betapa bahagianya diriku!

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Apa ya? Uhm, kuingat-ingat dulu.

Ah, iya! Neji!

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujarku mengingatkannya. Lagi, kudengar kegusarannya.

"Biarkan aku menikmati momen ini sebentar, dasar Dobe!" celetuknya. Dia pun menarikku lagi untuk sebuah pelukan yang kurasa sangat dibutuhkannya. "Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya... termasuk masalah anemia ini."

Untuk sekejap, jantung berdegup kencang. Kata 'anemia' tadi seolah bukan yang kudengar. Firasatku buruk. Entah darimana dan bagaimana aku merasakan ini, yang jelas firasatku teramat sangat buruk! Kumohon, semoga itu hanya perasaanku saja!

Setelah meyakinkan diriku kalau itu hanyalah bagian dari perasaan yang belum tentu benar, aku kembali fokus pada kehangatan yang diminta dan diberikan Sasuke. Kuraih pinggangnya agar kami lebih dekat lagi. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia raih leherku dengan lengannya dan membuatku menatap mata onyxnya lekat. Masih tersisa genangan embun di sudut matanya. Perlahan, aku memindahkan satu tanganku dari pinggangnya untuk menyeka embun itu.

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Mungkin hanya padaku dia seperti itu. Mungkin pada Neji pun dia seperti itu. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini aku cemburu. Aku cemburu pada Neji yang memiliki Sasuke. Dan aku merasa marah. Aku marah pada Sasuke yang memang dari awal kuketahui menyukaiku, bukan Neji. Aku marah padanya yang menganggapku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Aku marah karena dia dengan sengaja bercumbu dengan Neji di hadapanku, hanya karena aku telah mengetahuinya. Tapi sebetulnya, aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya sementara dia menderita. Aku tahu dia menderita, sangat menderita karena harus menyembunyikan ketidaktertarikannya pada lawan jenis pada dunia, pada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin diganggunya namun mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam untuk menghujatnya nanti.

Sasuke, seberapa berat beban yang kau tanggung yang kau tutupi dengan wajah stoicmu itu? Kumohon, bagilah padaku. Biarkan aku menemanimu.

Aku mengecup keningnya lama, seolah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya. Lalu kecupan itu turun ke pelupuk mata kirinya, seolah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis lagi. Kecupan itu pun turun lagi ke pipinya, seolah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan terakhir, kecupan itu kembali menekan bibirnya, seolah berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintainya.

* * *

_**Thank God I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**My every wish and every dream**_

_**Somehow became reality, and**_

_**You got the sunlight**_

_**Completed in my whole life**_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**_

_**Coz Baby I'm so thankful I found you**_

* * *

"Uchiha-kun, waktunya pemeriksaan malam," ucap seorang suster yang memasuki kamar Sasuke. Wanita itu terdiam melihat keadaan di depannya. Pasiennya sedang tidur berpelukan dengan seseorang... yang ternyata adalah laki-laki!

'Jadi, Uchiha bungsu ini _gay_?!' kaget suster yang bernama Shizune itu. 'Kalau tidak salah, Uchiha-kun itu bersekolah di tempat yang ada Tsunade-sama kan? Apa Beliau sudah tau?' Dengan itu, Shizune langsung keluar kamar dengan perlahan untuk menghubungi seniornya.

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Eh? Lalu, kenapa tidak bilang pada mereka?" heran Shizune.

Dari jaringan seberang, Tsunade menghela napas. "Maksudmu aku harus berkata pada mereka bahwa hal itu salah? Tabu begitu? Ya ampun, Shizune! Selama itu keinginan mereka, aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Aku juga tidak punya niat untuk itu," jelasnya. "Dan lagi, kau sudah melihat wajahnya kan? Bukankah itu wajah paling damai untuk level Uchiha? Apa kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi _stoic_ lagi?"

"Tidak sih... Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-kun juga-"

"Tunggu, Naruto kau bilang?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Iya. Yang tidur memeluk Uchiha-kun itu Naruto-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Shizune

"Setahuku, yang menjadi pasangan Uchiha bukan dia, tapi orang lain," jawab Tsunade. Ia mulai mencium suatu hal aneh. Naruto adalah salah satu murid favoritnya di Akademi Konoha yang menjadi akrab dengannya dan Shizune karena dulu sering mengantar Kushina ke rumah sakit. Mereka juga yang membantu Naruto saat upacara pemakaman Kushina yang akhirnya tewas karena kanker rahim. Dan muridnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha yang masih 'bersama' seorang Hyuuga? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Tsunade-Sama?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti biar aku yang menanyakannya. Selamat malam, Shizune."

"Iya, selamat malam."

* * *

**From: ramen_lover**

**To: shukaku**

-Gaara, Naru ga masuk hari ni. Ijin ya!-

**------**

**------**

**From: shukaku**

**To: ramen_lover**

-doushita?-

**------**

**------**

**From: ramen_lover**

**To: shukaku**

-Sasuke masuk RS.-

**------**

Gaara mengernyitkan alis, 'Uchiha masuk rumah sakit? Lalu, kenapa Naru yang nggak masuk?' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Di tengah jalan, Ia mendapat email dari Naruto yang memberitahukan kalau dia tidak bisa datang hari ini karena Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Lho, Gaara-kun?" panggil seseorang dari arah depannya. "Kau baru datang?"

Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar, "Hyuuga-senpai."

"Ah, berarti tak mungkin kau tahu dimana Sasuke ya," ucap Neji. "Dari kemarin sore aku tak melihatnya," tambahnya sembari mencari di dalam kelas kekasihnya.

"Uchiha di rumah sakit. Tadi Naruto memberitahuku lewat email," ucap Gaara seraya masuk ke kelas, dan langsung ditahan Neji.

"Kau bilang... apa tadi? Sasuke masuk rumah sakit?" bingung Neji. Biasanya kalau Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, Ia selalu tahu. Tapi ini, Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa-apa dari pemuda angkuh itu.

"Kalau mau tahu lebih jelas, hubungi saja dia," saran Gaara. "Aku juga bingung. Uchiha yang masuk rumah sakit kok malah Naru yang izin nggak masuk. Apa dia..."

Neji langsung bergegas mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Sasuke. "Sial! Tidak diangkat!" umpatnya saat telponnya tidak dijawab. "Kau bisa email Naruto untuk menanyakan dimana rumah sakitnya?" tanyanya pada Gaara yang juga mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Sudah ku kirim," ucap Gaara. Tak berapa lama, datanglah jawaban dari Naruto. "Rumah sakit Konoha ruang VVIP no.237."

Segera setelah mendapat info itu, Neji langsung lari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Ia memasuki mobil _BMW_-nya dan segera menyalakannya.

"Hari ini macet, Senpai. Lebih baik naik motorku saja," ujar Gaara yang terlihat menaiki motor _Harley_-nya. Tak lama, Neji pun mengangguk.

* * *

"Kenapa nggak diangkat tadi telponnya?"

"... Malas."

"Kalau karena nggak mau Neji ke sini, percuma. Tadi aku memberitau Gaara nomor ruanganmu ini," jelas Naruto. Ia kini sedang mengambil obat untuk Sasuke.

"Anak pindahan itu? Memangnya apa hubungannya dia sama Neji?" tanya Sasuke. Begitu mendapatkan obat dari Naruto, Ia langsung meminumnya. "Aku memang tidak pernah suka obat!" umpatnya sambil menjulurkan lidah pertanda pahit.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Kau seperti bocah, Teme!" dan langsung mendapat Uchiha's _Trade Mark_, yaitu tatapannya yang tajam. "Ya ya, _whatever_ mau ng-_glare_ atau manyun sekalian," balas Naruto santai.

"Dobe, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ketus Sasuke.

"Tuan yang egois, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam kan?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia meraih dagu pemuda itu dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Sekarang, sudah mau bicara?"

Sasuke yang berharga diri tinggi balas mengecup bibir Naruto sekali. "... Kau duluan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau memang nggak mau kalah ya, Teme," ucapnya. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya Gaara pindah kemari untuk mencari seseorang. Dia memang sering pindah sekolah sewaktu di Suna. Alasannya, mencari seseorang yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Dan kurasa, sekarang Ia telah menemukannya."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap heran, "Maksudmu orang itu Neji?" duganya. Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Kemarin waktu Gaara mampir ke rumahku, dia menceritakan bahwa dia memiliki suatu pertanda terhadap Neji. Seperti _de javú_ katanya."

Sasuke mendengus, "_De javú_? Konyol." Naruto menatapnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak percaya _de javú_, Teme?"

"Apa kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke balik. Matanya bersinar redup. "Kalau memang _de javú_ itu nyata, maka hubunganku dengan Neji selama ini hanyalah ilusi."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati Naruto, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu. "Maksudku adalah setiap kali aku 'berinteraksi' dengannya, yang kubayangkan adalah dirimu." Ia menarik pemuda itu hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Mata onyxpun beradu dengan sapphire. "Kalau _de javú_ benar adanya, yang kulihat pada setiap 'babak' yang kulalui dengannya hanyalah dirimu, Naruto."

Berwarna hitam kelam seolah meniadakan cahaya, bola mata pemuda berambut raven itu memancarkan suatu tanda kesedihan. Mengiris hati, menyayat jiwa, menyelubungi mimpi, membakar asa. Dan sebuah kebohongan terkurung di dalamnya.

"Kau... ingin mati, Sasuke?" lirih Naruto. Sudut matanya menangkap goresan zig-zag pada pergelangan tangan pemuda yang bernapaskan hampa. Seakan keberadaannya kini tiada, seakan kosong dan tidak berasa.

"Aku memang sudah mati..." _... semenjak diri ini ternoda oleh sebuah permainan maut yang kuciptakan sendiri._

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia mendekap pemuda itu seakan hanya dialah satu-satunya pegangannya. Hatinya sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu begitu mencintainya sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sakit rasanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa demi pemuda itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi... Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto yang salah satu tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang memiliki bekas luka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, jika hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa merasakan sakit yang lama tak kurasakan; rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba hilang selama 10 tahun ini, akan kulakukan. Sebab, rasa sakit ini adalah bukti bahwa aku ada. Aku ada... dan dicintai... Aku ada... dan dibutuhkan... Aku ada... di sini...!" kata terakhir diucapkan Sasuke seraya airmata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Tangis tanpa emosi. Tangis pengharapan yang tiada. Tangis pembuktian diri.

Tanpa disadari, airmata pun menggenang di kelopak mata Naruto. Mengetahui betapa menderitanya pemuda yang menangis tanpa suara itu, Ia merasa gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi temannya. Gagal dalam melindungi sahabatnya. Gagal dalam melindungi 'kekasih jiwa'nya.

Berdua, mereka menangis dalam keheningan.

Di depan pintu ruang VVIP no.237, bersandar seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ditemani oleh pemuda berambut merah. Mereka sudah lama di sana sebenarnya. Hanya saja, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk. Namun, kelihatannya tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"... Sebenarnya Uchiha sakit apa?" tanya Gaara pelan. Mata emeraldnya menatap wajah Neji yang mendongak seolah ada yang menarik di langit-langit koridor rumah sakit. Pemuda bermata lavender itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan lirih,

"... Leukemia stadium 4. Sasuke... sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Okeh. Sudah terjawab penyakit Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sekedar tambahan, Kyou bikin fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yg memang nyata adanya. Untuk yg beranggapan kalo Kyou Cuma ngarang2, terserah sadja, toh memang gak semuanya nyata kok. X3

Masih pendekkah chapter ini ? Gomen telat update, Kyou lagi kena syndrom grasak-grusuk gara2 nunggu hasil IP yang pastinya terjun payung gitu… IIOTL

Kalo IP Kyou jelek, Kyou harus ngucapin selamat tinggal sama anime/manga juga yaoi… T.T

Yaaah, jadinya curcol gaje deh…

Yak, silakeun getok kepala Kyou, dengan senang hati…

*berlindung dibawah meja besi*

Silakeun tinggalkan review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. _As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	4. Line 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst

**  
Rating: **T

**  
Pairing: **NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu, slight GaaNejiGaa and ItaSasu.

**  
Warnings: **AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N:** Tak bosan Kyou persembahkan kisah ini untuk mereka yang saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersatu. Juga untuk mereka yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakit-penyakit mematikan. Percayalah, keajaiban itu ada.

Err… apa ada yang mau getok Kyou? Nggak usah gapapa kan?

*puppy eyes*

* * *

**Be With You**

**Chapter 4**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

Mata Gaara membelalak, "Leukemia...? Penyakit dimana Leukosit (sel-sel darah putih) lebih tinggi daripada Eritrosit (sel-sel darah merah) yang mengakibatkan Trombosit (sel penutup luka luar) melemah? Kanker darah maksudmu?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Neji mengangguk, "Seratus poin untukmu, Gaara-kun."

"Jangan becanda, Hyuuga-senpai! Apa itu benar?! Serius?!" Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu masih tidak percaya. Namun, Neji menatapnya tajam seolah berkata, 'aku tidak akan becanda untuk hal semacam ini!' padanya. Setelah itu, Gaara melihat pemuda itu merosot dan terduduk di lantai.

"Alasan aku 'bersama' dengannya pun karena itu. Awalnya, Sasuke hanya ingin melakukan suatu 'permainan' yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan, tapi... kemudian aku tahu hal yang sesungguhnya. Dia bilang, dia butuh seseorang yang ingin 'dimiliki' dan 'memilikinya' sampai saat kematiannya nanti..." utar Neji dengan suara pelan.

"Padahal dia mencintai Naruto. Tapi, karena pikirannya yang berasumsi Naruto tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya itu, dia jadi menganggap dirinya rendah. Dan berakibat memandang orang lain rendah pula," timpal Gaara.

Neji tersentak, "Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata; curiga. Pemuda yang ditanya itu gantian menghela napas panjang.

"Sebelum pindah, aku sudah mencari tahu tentang keadaan di sini," Gaara menatap Neji lekat, "termasuk tentang Naru, Uchiha... dan kau."

Tiba-tiba Neji mengamit tangan Gaara dan menariknya hingga mereka duduk di sofa luar. "Sepertinya aku harus mendengar penjelasanmu, Gaara-kun!" serunya tenang. Meski begitu, terpancar aura tidak enak dari pemuda itu. Dan Gaara merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang dulu pernah menolongku," pemuda berambut merah itu memulai, "sudah kucari ke pelosok Suna tapi Ia tidak tinggal di sana. Karena itu, aku mencarinya di Konoha... dan aku pun menemukannya."

Neji masih diam seolah mempersilakan Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia melipat tangannya dan menatap pemuda itu tanpa cela seolah mencurigai adanya kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Haah..." Gaara menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan diri ke sofa, "Kau... sungguh tidak ingat ya?" tanyanya lelah.

"... Maksudmu?"

Gaara melirik Neji sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. "10 tahun lalu, ada seorang anak yang terkurung dalam elevator RS. Suna karena dilihat dari kondisinya, elevator itu sudah tidak pantas untuk mengangkut penumpang, sementara anak itu tidak tahu."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear sebesar tubuhnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia terkurung sendirian di dalam sebuah elevator yang gelap dan baru diketahui sudah rusak. Di kakinya terdapat sebuah bola rotan yang tadi dikejarnya hingga akhirnya membuatnya terperangkap di sana. Sendiri, dan hanya berbekalkan setitik harapan akan ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya.

"... Gelapnya..." lirih anak itu. Ia tidak berteriak minta tolong. Tidak. Ia tidak terbiasa seperti itu. Ia selalu sendirian, tanpa teman karena mereka mengucilkannya. Alasannya, karena Ia putera dari seorang aristokrat yang angkuh yang terlibat kasus penyelundupan sejumlah uang.

"Gelap sekali di sini..." lirihnya lagi dengan gemetar. Bocah ini tidak menangis, bahkan tak ada embun yang menggenangi kelopak matanya. Hanya gemetar, takut akan kegelapan. "Apa aku akan terus di sini...?" Mata _emerald-_nya menyusuri ruang gelap itu. Tidak. Ia tidak menemukan adanya cahaya. Hanya gelap semata.

Sendirian.

Entah bagaimana, dalam kegelapan seperti ini, Ia membayangkan dirinya sedang tertawa dengan teman yang lainnya. Dirinya yang terbuka, ceria, dan ramah yang disukai semuanya, itu yang Ia impikan. Bukan dirinya yang kaku, angkuh dan dingin-nyaris _stoic_ seperti sekarang.

Boneka yang kini dipeluknya erat, hadiah pertama dan terakhir dari pamannya, adalah satu-satunya temannya. Boneka lembut nan empuk tempat berbagi duka, yang sudah lusuh terkena airmata rahasia, didekap erat oleh tangan _framboise-_nya. Hanya itu pegangannya.

**TAK! GRATAK!**

Terdengar suara dari luar setelah sekian lama.

**GRUSAK! ZZRREEEEETT!**

"Apa ada orang di dalam? Jawablah!"

Pintu elevator itu terbuka sedikit membuat cahaya masuk ke dalamnya. Bocah itu segera berdiri dengan tetap memeluk sang boneka. Tapi, Ia tidak beranjak dari sana. Langkahnya seolah terpaku di tempat itu, padahal sebenarnya Ia ingin segera berlari keluar.

"Ah, ada anak kecil di dalam!" teriak salah satu orang di luar. "Hei, Nak! Cepat kemari! Lift ini akan segera jatuh!"

Mata _emerald_ bocah itu membelalak. Ia lupa kalau Ia berada di lantai 7, tempat ibunya dirawat. Kalau jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu, bisa-bisa...

"Hei, apa aku boleh masuk ke sana?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil. "Mungkin saja anak itu tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan."

'Eh, ada yang mau masuk ke tempat gelap ini?' pikir bocah itu.

"Tapi resikonya terlalu besar, _Bocchama_! Kami tidak bi-"

"Aku adalah seorang Hyuuga. Kalian tentu tahu kemampuanku kan?!" seru anak yang di luar dengan percaya diri.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, bocah berambut panjang yang bermarga Hyuuga itu langsung meloncat ke elevator dan menghampiri bocah dengan bonekanya. Guncangan sedikit terasa akibat lompatan anak tadi.

"Ayo keluar. Lift barang ini sudah mau jatuh!" ajak bocah Hyuuga itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, ditunggu lima menit pun bocah di depannya tak bergerak. "Hei, kau dengar tidak?!" Lagi, belum ada respon dari bocah itu. Hyuuga kecil itu pun langsung menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya keluar.

**GRATAK!**

Tiba-tiba guncangan lebih kencang menimpa mereka. Bocah Hyuuga itu segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, bocah di punggungnya malah turun dan berlari ke tempat semula. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya sembari mengejar dan menahan lengan anak itu.

"Bonekanya..." Rupanya boneka kepunyaan bocah yang terkurung itu terjatuh.

"Nanti bisa beli lagi kan?! Nyawamu lebih penting!" bentak Hyuuga kecil yang telah berhasil membawa keluar bocah yang kini dianggapnya keras kepala itu.

Mereka pun dapat keluar dengan selamat hampir bersamaan dengan jatuhnya elevator rusak itu. Hari itu, suara bedebam paling keras dalam sejarah Suna terdengar. Yang tersisa adalah puing-puing besi yang berserakan di lantai dasar yang sudah diantisipasi terlebih dahulu... dan seorang anak yang kehilangan 'teman'nya.

"Fuh, nyaris sekali..." lega anak yang ternyata memiliki warna mata lavender. "Kau tahu, kita bisa mati kalau kita tidak keluar tepat pada waktunya kan? Lain kali jangan bertindak gegabah!" ucapnya sok menasihati anak yang menurutnya keras kepala itu. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada respon untuknya. Yang terlihat adalah sosok seorang anak yang menatap hampa ke kejauhan entah dimana.

"... Suna..." lirih bocah itu menyebutkan nama bonekanya. Mata _emerald-_nya kini berpindah ke bocah di sampingnya. Tatapannya seolah menyalahkan, menyudutkan karena telah membuatnya meninggalkan 'teman'nya.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?! Sudah bagus ditolong, jangan malah menyalahkan begitu!" gusar sang Hyuuga.

Bocah pemilik tatapan menyalahkan itu tidak membalas. Hanya menatap dalam-dalam. Ia tidak terbiasa berargumen dengan orang lain, apalagi orang itu telah 'menolong'nya. Harusnya Ia berterimakasih. Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia merasa hampa tanpa bonekanya. Ia merasa tiada tanpa 'teman'nya. Bahkan, untuk merasa lega pun Ia tak bisa. Yang ada hanya kosong, kosong dan kosong, serta pandangan yang berbalik menyalahkannya.

"... Suna..."

Mendengar hanya itu yang keluar, bocah Hyuuga yang jelas menampakkan kekesalannya itu pun pergi. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menolongmu lagi, _Fool_!" teriaknya di kejauhan.

Bocah pemilik boneka 'Suna' itu gelagapan. Tangannya terangkat seakan ingin menahan bocah yang menolongnya tadi. Namun, sosok berambut panjang itu sudah terlanjur menghilang darinya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk, tangannya yang tidak dapat meraih apapun terlihat menggenggam kaos abu-abunya.

"... _Gomen_…" lirihnya. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap paling tidak setetes embun keluar darinya. Namun, nihil. Meskipun sakit hatinya bagai tak tertahankan, Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan airmata.

Beberapa hari setelah peristiwa itu, bocah yang memang selalu sendiri itu terlihat sedang duduk di atas tebing yang sangat tinggi. Kedua kakinya berayun ke depan-belakang dengan pelan. Mata _emerald-_nya menatap kota tempatnya tinggal yang jarang Ia temukan kehangatan untuknya. Yang ada hanya celaan dan makian, serta kesendirian.

"Apa setelah kehilangan bonekamu, kau berniat mati? Kalau begitu percuma aku menolongmu, Kepala merah."

Bocah yang disebut kepala merah itu menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang sepertinya Ia tahu. Dan tampaklah bocah yang menolongnya kemarin. Matanya menatap bocah di depannya dengan bingung tapi berubah terkejut ketika mendapati sosok bonekanya di tangan bocah itu.

"... Suna?"

"_Yeah_, apapun itu namanya. Yang jelas ini bonekamu. Kemarin aku langsung memeriksa puing-puing lift yang jatuh, dan beruntung, bonekamu masih ada meski kepalanya putus," jelas bocah berambut coklat tua panjang itu sambil menunjukkan boneka _Teddy Bear_ yang kini memiliki pita besar di lehernya. "Karena aku kurang bisa menjahit, jadi aku tutupi bekas jahitan di lehernya dengan pita besar! Jangan tertawa ya!" tambah bocah itu dengan pipi merona.

Bocah berkulit _framboise _itu berjalan mendekati boneka yang disodorkan untuknya. Dengan tangan gemetar, diambilnya boneka itu lalu dipeluknya erat. "Suna..." lirihnya.

Bocah Hyuuga yang melihat betapa rindu bocah di hadapannya pada boneka itu pun tersenyum simpul. Tangan yang tadi dimasukkannya ke kantong celana kini menepuk lembut kepala merah yang wajahnya tertutupi boneka. "Lega sekarang?" tanyanya. Bocah di hadapannya mengangguk pelan. "_Great. Bye_," salamnya lalu berbalik.

"_C-chotto matte kudasai, Nii-san_!" tahan bocah yang memeluk boneka. Tangannya yang satu memegang lengan bocah di depannya. "G-Gaara..." ucapnya pelan mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

Hyuuga kecil itu sejenak bingung, namun, dengan cepat Ia mengerti maksud anak itu. "Gaara ya? Namaku Neji, Hyuuga Neji," kenalnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mata Neji membelalak, mulutnya pun tanpa sadar menganga lebar. "Jadi bocah keras kepala itu kau?!" kagetnya seraya berdiri, memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa koridor rumah sakit di sebelah Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang nyaris tak tampak. "Keras kepala? Apanya yang keras kepala?" bingungnya. "Bukannya yang keras kepala itu kau? Ingat waktu petugas keamanan melarangmu masuk ke lift, Senpai?"

Neji mendengus, "Itu karena mereka meremehkan kemampuanku tahu!" sanggahnya seraya duduk kembali. Dapat didengarnya Gaara tertawa kecil. "Jangan menertawakanku, _Kohai_!" tegur Neji.

"Gomen, Senpai. Aku hanya sedang mengingat sosokmu yang dulu," ucap Gaara. "Aku masih memiliki Suna loh," tambahnya.

"Padahal sudah 10 tahun, memangnya masih bagus?" heran Neji. Gaara mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Selain Suna adalah temanku satu-satunya, dia juga membuatku menemukanmu..." ucapnya lembut seraya menatap Neji lekat.

Pemuda yang ditatapnya itu memalingkan wajah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sofa. "Kau tahu aku masih 'bersama'nya kan? Hentikanlah," ucap Neji sembari menghela napas. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya..." tambahnya.

"Aku tahu, Senpai. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Itu saja," ucap Gaara seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau memang menyayangi Uchiha, karena itu kau tidak meninggalkannya."

"Ucapanmu seakan aku hanya kasihan padanya, Gaara-kun. Dan kau tahu itu tidak benar. Jadi, berhentilah berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya!" ketus Neji.

"Berarti aku benar kan? Kalau sampai Senpai semarah itu, berarti omonganku tidak ada yang salah kan?" tantang pemuda berambut merah itu. Entah kenapa kekesalan mulai merasuki hatinya. "Kau hanya menyayanginya tapi sama sekali tidak mencintainya! Iya kan??"

"Kau..." geram Neji. Sebelah tangannya terangkat seakan bersiap untuk menampar pemuda di hadapannya. Namun, belum sempat tangan itu mengenai wajah sasaran, sebelah tangan kecoklatan menghentikannya.

"Perlu kuingatkan kalau di sini rumah sakit? Pertengkaran ataupun perkelahian tidak dibutuhkan... hanya mengganggu saja."

"Naru!" kaget Gaara.

"Naruto." Neji pun menghentakkan tangan Naruto yang menahan tangannya.

"Kalau kalian lebih ribut lagi, Sasuke bisa terbangun nanti," ujar Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk, "Meskipun tadi sempat _drop_ beberapa kali, sekarang sudah tak apa."

'_Drop_? Jangan-jangan...' sembari berpikir, Neji langsung bergegas memasuki kamar Sasuke. Segera setelah masuk, Ia mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. Perlahan, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berbaring. Kini wajah tampan namun pucat sang Uchiha terlihat jelas di matanya.

Perlahan, Ia gerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di bibir. Untunglah pemuda itu tidak terbangun karenanya.

Naruto yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa menatap dalam keheningan. Ia sadar kalau pemuda yang dicintainya masih berhubungan dengan Neji. Meskipun tahu bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu juga mencintainya, Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama 'perjanjian' di antara Sasuke dan Neji belum diputuskan. Hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan menutup pintu kamar VVIP 237 dengan pelan, membiarkan Neji tinggal di dalam untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ia pun menolehkan kepala untuk melihat temannya yang ternyata memandang entah kemana dengan mata yang sendu.

"Gaara, kau dan Neji sudah lama di sini?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Sejak Uchiha menciummu. Aku maupun Neji melihatnya dengan jelas."

Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Ugh, kalau sudah selama itu kenapa nggak masuk?" tanya Naruto agak salah tingkah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Gaara lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. "Sama sekali tidak... Aku patah hati nih..." lirihnya dengan mata terpejam. Sejenak Ia terdiam sebelum merasakan elusan lembut pada punggungnya.

"Bukan. Dia--mereka masih butuh waktu..." ucap Naruto, "Kau dan aku juga..." tambahnya pelan. Dapat didengarnya pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" bingung Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga akan perasaanmu, Naru. Lamban sekali," jawab Gaara setengah mengejek.

"Heh, jangan mengejekku! Dari awal juga aku sadar kok!" sanggah Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibir, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngambek.

"Yah, apapun itu setidaknya kau tidak membohongi dirimu lagi," kata Gaara seraya berdiri.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau ke sekolah," jawab Gaara. "Kalau mau bolos kan harus ambil tas dulu. Iya, nggak? _Jaa ne_." Kemudian, Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa.

* * *

**_Ruang Dr. Tsunade_  
**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang terikat rapi dengan mata _onyx_ menatap sosok dokter wanita yang juga balas menatapnya. Wajah putihnya bertambah pucat setelah mendapat berita dari dokter itu.

"Anda yakin, Dok?"

Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu menghela napas, "Saya akan sangat bersyukur kalau berita ini hanya isu semata. Namun, sayangnya tidak," ucapnya.

"Jadi... Sasuke..."

"Ya. Dengan sangat menyesal saya menyatakan bahwa adik Anda, Uchiha Sasuke, hidupnya hanya bisa bertahan… paling lama satu bulan ini..."

Putera sulung keluarga Uchiha itu tersandar lemas pada bahu kursi yang didudukinya. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Terlihat selintas penyesalan di wajah _stoic_ itu.

"Ah, sial... Ini salahku... Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengannya semenjak kecil... Tapi, karena keegoisanku, aku jadi menutup mata terhadap kondisinya..." sesal Itachi. "Kakak macam apa aku ini...?!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas lega, "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, Itachi-kun," ucapnya. "Bukan atas penyakit Sasuke tapi atas kesadaranmu sebagai seorang kakak yang khawatir pada adiknya," tambahnya.

Itachi mendongakkan wajahnya, "Jadi, yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menemaninya sampai..." Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu sakit, terlalu perih dirasa hati kecilnya yang ternyata penuh dengan ingatan akan adiknya. Itachi pun tertunduk kembali. Betapa Ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini yang hanya berkisar antara perempuan, alkohol dan _sex_. Hanya sebagai bentuk pemberontakan, bentuk pelarian dari 'cengkeraman' sang Ayah yang dinilainya terlalu kaku dan diktator.

_Ah, Sasuke...!  
_

Tsunade menatap pemuda di depannya yang benar-benar menyesali keadaan ini. Wanita itu pun kembali menghela napas. "Itachi-kun... Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu," ucapnya, membuat Itachi kembali menatapnya. "Kumohon, setelah mendengar ini, kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan adikmu."

Putera sulung Uchiha itu mengangguk, "Katakan saja, Dokter."

Sejenak, Tsunade terdiam. Lalu wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebenaran tentang Sasuke. "Adikmu, Sasuke... dia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang..."

Mendengarnya, Itachi tersenyum. "Ternyata adikku sudah dewasa rupanya," ucapnya seakan bangga. Namun, pemuda itu melihat sang dokter menggelengkan kepala. "Ada masalah dengan itu, Dok?"

"... Pasangannya adalah seorang karateka yang kehebatannya dikenal di Asia. Hyuuga Neji," jelas Tsunade yang sukses membuat Itachi terdiam dengan mata _onyx_ membulat penuh.

"Maksud Dokter... Sasuke..." Belum selesai Itachi berbicara, Ia mendapati wanita pirang itu mengangguk.

"Ya, dia _gay_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa kecil dari pemuda berambut panjang hitam terikat itu. Tawa yang berkesan mengejek tapi juga terdengar pahit. Tsunade hanya diam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ternyata benar..." lirih Itachi. "Dokter, aku sudah tahu hal itu... Lebih tepatnya sudah menyadari kelainan pada Sasuke semenjak ulang tahunnya yang ke-13..." ucapnya. Mata _onyx-_nya mendapati Tsunade yang seperti kebingungan. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Heh, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat bulatan krim besar di meja makan ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Ini adalah kue ulang tahun untukmu, _Otoutou_. Hari ini kan 23 Juli, kau lupa?" Itachi memberikan segaris senyum yang nyaris tak nampak pada adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Untuk apa Aniki menyiapkan ini? Bukannya kau tak peduli padaku?!" ketusnya seraya berjalan menjauhi ruang keluarga. Namun, Itachi keburu menahan lengannya.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu, Sasuke? Ayolah, buat aku senang... setidaknya hari ini saja," ucap Itachi sedikit meminta. Hari itu Ia memutuskan untuk bermain dengan keegoisan adiknya.

"Huh! Yang seharusnya senang kan aku! Lagipula ini ulang tahunku!" seru Sasuke.

"Makanya, aku ingin kau senang hari ini... Karena aku tidak tahu kapan bisa merayakan hal seperti ini lagi," jelas Itachi. Kali ini, sebuah senyum jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"... Baka Aniki," gumam Sasuke dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Itachi hanya mengelus kepalanya lembut. Kemudian, mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-13 berdua dengan sederhana. Namun, tak dipungkiri, kebahagiaan terpancar dari aura mereka.

Setelah selesai, Itachi istirahat di sofa ruang tamu sembari menunggu waktu rapat tiba. Sebagai putera sulung, Ia memang sering menggantikan sang Ayah untuk rapat dengan para direktur yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. Dan memang membuatnya muak.

Matanya perlahan menutup, mencoba untuk tidur. Saat itulah Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya lalu berhenti tepat di samping sofa tempat Ia berbaring. Mengetahui sosok itu adalah adiknya, Itachi berpura-pura tidur.

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke lembut.

Itachi tetap diam seolah tidur sungguhan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan adiknya lakukan.

"Aku..."

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dirasakan Itachi pada bibirnya. Mata _onyx-_nya sedikit membuka, mendapati wajah Sasuke dengan mata tertutup begitu dekat dengannya. Dan disadarinya bahwa adik semata wayangnya tengah menciumnya. Pikirnya bingung antara ciuman itu dan adiknya. Tapi, Ia tak menolak ciuman itu, melainkan menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang melepasnya. Tak lama, sang bungsu Uchiha pun melepas ciumannya.

"... Sasuke," Itachi yang membuka pembicaraan setelah mata _onyx-_nya bertumbukan dengan mata _onyx_ adiknya.

"Terima kasih pestanya," ucap Sasuke dengan seulas senyum sedih di wajahnya. Lalu Ia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya seperti tak ingin Itachi bertanya apa-apa padanya.

Pemuda berambut raven panjang terikat itu hanya menatap punggung adiknya dengan tatapan sendu. Semenjak saat itu, Ia mulai tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki suatu 'tanda' yang berbeda darinya.

_Aniki, aku mencintaimu._

Samar-samar Ia dapat mendengar suara hati yang merintih pilu dari kejauhan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Dokter wanita yang selesai mendengar cerita itu pun kembali menghela napas. "Intinya, karena dia mencintaimu... begitu kan?" simpulnya. Namun, Itachi menggeleng.

"Dia memang mencintaiku tapi aku hanyalah pelariannya," koreksi Itachi. Tsunade masih bingung, namun Ia teringat akan perkataan Shizuna di telepon tadi malam.

"Maksudmu yang dicintainya adalah... Naruto?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Karena putus asa merasa Naruto tak kunjung membalas perasaannya, Sasuke pun memilihku sebagai pelarian. Namun, karena aku pun tak menunjukkan balasan apapun padanya, dia pun beralih pada siapapun yang dirasa dapat mencintainya," jelasnya. "Itu menurutku..."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya. "Apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang kau harus menemaninya sampai... Ah, sudah! Lebih baik sekarang kau menemui adikmu, Itachi-kun."

"Hn. Aku permisi, Dokter Tsunade." Dengan itu, Itachi pun beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Heeh, ini lebih rumit dari yang kuduga..." keluh Tsunade ketika pemuda itu sudah keluar. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang tadi Ia baca sebelum Itachi tiba. Pada cover-nya tertulis dalam huruf bold capital,

**ARSIP UZUMAKI NARUTO.**

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan tengah menatap cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya di salah satu toilet di rumah sakit Konoha. Mata birunya terlihat redup seperti tersamarkan awan putih. Peluh mengaliri pelipis hingga menetes dari dagunya menjatuhi tangannya yang sedang memegang wastafel putih. Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan karena Ia memang merasakan kepalanya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk beribu jarum.

"Uugh... S-sial..."

Naruto terduduk di bawah wastafel dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Gelap pun membawanya.

* * *

**Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal sebentar...  
**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

**------=3=------**

_"Kau mau membuat perjanjian denganku, Hyuuga?"_

__

"Maksudmu?"

__

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku gay dan aku tahu kalau kau pun sama halnya denganku. Kenapa kita tak membuat perjanjian saja?"

__

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Uchiha! Katakan saja langsung apa maumu!"

__

"Heh, dasar tidak sabaran. Maksudku begini, kau dan aku menjalin 'hubungan' sampai salah satu di antara kita menemukan 'pasangan' yang tepat. Anggaplah aku sebagai kekasihmu dan aku pun akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku. Bagaimana?"

__

"Huh, kau sedang mengemis cinta? Tidak seperti kau saja."

__

"Mengemis? Aku? Kau gila. Anggap saja aku menawarkanmu sebuah 'permainan'. Tidak seru kalau hanya gonta-ganti pasangan. Bukankah kau lebih suka sesuatu yang menantang?"

__

"... Masuk akal. Baik, kuterima tawaranmu. Tapi, kalau aku sudah menemukan seseorang, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Deal?"

__

"Hn. Deal."

_  
_  
**------=3=------**

* * *

**  
****TBC**

* * *

Okeh, Kyou update!

Maaph kalo masih kependekan ya, juga kalo ada typo(s) dan OOC yg keterlaluan... T.T

Btw, chapter depan udah tamat loh. Nantikan yaaaa~

Silakeun tinggalkan review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. _As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. Last: Line 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst

**  
Rating: **T

**  
Pairing: **NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu

**  
Warnings: **AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N: **Kyou persembahkan line terakhir dari Be With You. Untuk mereka yang masih berjuang, tetaplah pegang teguh keyakinan yang kalian miliki.

* * *

**Be With You**

**Last: Chapter 5**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

Suasana gelap yang sunyi disertai udara dingin terasa seperti membungkus habis suara keramaian. Layaknya taman malam yang hanya berhiaskan bintang redup terasa menenggelamkan kehangatan. Di salah satu sudut gedung megah namun menyedihkan ini, tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang masih memancarkan sinar. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga sosok yang bernapaskan keheningan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang pada bagian belakangnya jigrak seperti pantat bebek tengah membaca buku yang dirasa bagus baginya. Tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya dibaluti piyama putih milik rumah sakit. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap huruf-huruf dalam buku seolah tanpa berkedip. Seakan fokusnya memang bukan pada bacaan itu.

Di sofa dalam ruangan, duduklah dua pemuda. Seorang bagaikan kembaran seperti yang sedang membaca tadi namun rambutnya panjang terikat rapi dan raut wajahnya lebih dewasa, sementara yang seorang lagi berambut coklat tua panjang yang terikat hanya pada ujungnya dan bermata lavender. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Seakan pikiran mereka berada di tempat lain. Atau mungkin sengaja bersikap begitu untuk menyembunyikan pikiran yang sedari tadi bergemelut dalam otak mereka. Siapa yang tahu?

Dering _handphone_ terdengar dari Itachi, melantunkan lagu _Two Worlds_ yang dibawakan oleh _Phill Collins_. Lagu yang sama sekali tidak terduga oleh kedua orang lainnya sehingga membuat fokus mereka beralih padanya. Pemuda berambut raven panjang itu pun melihat layar _handphone_-nya dan mendecak seolah kesal namun tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Fugaku.

Itachi masih menatap layar _handphone_-nya, berpikir untuk mengangkat atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ia tak mau bicara dengan lelaki yang notabene-nya kepala keluarga Uchiha alias sang ayah itu. Ia merasa muak setelah mengetahui bahwa pria tua itu memang tidak pernah peduli pada adik kesayangannya sehingga membiarkan penyakit mematikan itu menggerogotinya dari dalam. Seperti dirinya yang juga tak peduli...

"Kau mau angkat _handphone_-mu atau tidak? Deringnya mengganggu pasien lain, Aniki," ketus Sasuke menyadarkan Itachi.

"Tidak. Ini tidak penting," ucap Itachi sambil me-_reject_ lalu mematikan _handphone_-nya.

"Lagipula, bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan lagu _Tarzan_ sebagai nada deringmu. Menyedihkan," gumam Sasuke lalu kembali pada buku yang sempat Ia tinggalkan tadi. Namun, minatnya untuk membaca sepertinya sudah habis ditandai oleh tangan putih pucatnya yang langsung menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku suka lagunya," sahut Itachi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah heran. Tangannya pun mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut ketika Ia berada di sampingnya.

"Istirahatlah, Otoutou. Ini sudah malam," ujar Itachi--sedikit terkejut karena tangannya sama sekali tidak ditepis oleh adiknya. "Aku akan berada di sini sampai nanti kau pulang ke rumah," janjinya.

"Maksudnya... Aniki tidak akan pulang?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil segala yang kau butuhkan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke sini sampai kau diperbolehkan pulang bersamaku," jelasnya.

Si bungsu Uchiha hanya menatap si sulung dengan lekat. Tak lama, Ia pun menarik selimutnya dan berbaring membelakangi kakaknya.

"Hn."

Balasan pelan nyaris tak terdengar itu sudah cukup bagi Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Itachi melirik ke arah Neji.

"Titip Sasuke sebentar, Neji-kun," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Tentu, Itachi-san," sahut Neji.

Dan pintu ruang VVIP 237 pun tertutup kembali. Keheningan kembali memenuhi ruang itu. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Sang Hyuuga dengan pelan duduk di samping sang Uchiha yang masih membelakanginya. Tangan putihnya membelai lembut rambut raven kekasihnya. Dan tanpa diminta--memang lebih berinisiatif sendiri--Neji merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pelipis Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidur, _Sweety_?" panggil Neji dengan nada menggoda.

"Huh, aku bukan _sweety_!" ketus Sasuke sembari membalik badannya menghadap Neji. "Gunakan cara lain kalau mau mengejekku, Neji."

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Neji yang kini mengelus wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku. Itu saja," tambahnya.

"... Ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau hanya ingin memandangku, lebih baik kau pulang dan biarkan aku tidur," tambahnya lagi.

Neji mendengus, "Sepertinya sekarang kau makin menjauh, 'Suke! Apa sudah ada orang lain yang menempati ruang kosong di hatimu?" tanyanya. Mata _lavender_-nya bertumbukan dengan mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha lekat.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menatapnya balik lalu sebentar mata itu menutup. Kemudian membuka lagi, namun, kali itu tidak menatap pada sang Hyuuga melainkan pada 'sesuatu' dalam pikirannya. Terlihat dari 'warna' sendu yang dipancarkan bola _onyx _itu. Dan Neji tahu kalau dirinya telah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sudahlah... Aku sudah mengerti..." ucap Neji pelan sembari menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat Ia memang harus melepaskan pemuda itu. Meskipun kini telah bersemayam rasa sayang terhadap Sasuke, Ia tahu dan sadar kalau yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu bukanlah dirinya. Mungkin kecurigaan Gaara benar bahwa Ia hanya menyayangi si bungsu Uchiha ini tapi tak mencintainya. Siapa yang sangka pemuda berambut merah itu mampu mengorek isi hati yang selama ini dikuburnya dalam-dalam?

"Sesuai perjanjian, kalau salah seorang dari kita telah memiliki 'pasangan jiwa' maka saat itu pula hubungan ini berakhir," ingat Neji. "Oleh karena itu..." Pemuda berambut coklat tua panjang itu pun kembali merendahkan kepalanya dan memberikan satu kecupan lembut di bibir sang kekasih yang pada detik berikutnya berubah status menjadi sang 'mantan'.

"_Sayounara_, Sasuke..."

_Terima kasih untuk 'permainan' yang kau tawarkan dan yang kita jalani selama ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai permainan... karena kau terlalu berharga untuk itu.  
_

* * *

**Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu...  
**

* * *

Suasana ruang pasien yang temaram dengan hanya lampu meja sebagai penerang, pemuda berambut raven yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu menatap kota melalui jendela. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya dengan warna yang saling menimpa membuatnya menggumamkan kata yang selama ini selalu menjadi mantranya.

"Naruto..."

Lagi, suasana menjadi hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari kolong lemari baju dan menariknya keluar. Ditatapnya benda itu sejenak lalu Ia lipat dengan rapi dan dicelupkannya ke dalam baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat. Warna merah kini mewarnai air yang tadinya bening itu. Tidak pekat memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat siapapun sadar bahwa elemen yang melekat pada kain tadi adalah darah.

Sudah sekian kali Sasuke 'menumpahkan' darahnya pada kain itu dengan atau tanpa sengaja. Saat Ia mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri demi mendapatkan segelintir rasa sakit yang membuatnya merasa hidup setelah sekian lama 'mati', dan saat Ia terbatuk dengan hebatnya sampai tenggorokannya terasa amat sakit bersamaan dengan organ hidungnya yang terasa panas dan basah. Semua itu sudah berlangsung untuk tempo yang cukup lama dan membuatnya berpikir betapa gigih jiwa dalam dirinya untuk bertahan hidup. Namun, apa daya yang bisa Ia perbuat lebih jauh untuk bertahan hidup meski hanya sehari lagi? Penyakit dalam dirinya telah menyebar dan menggerogotinya seperti rayap memangsa kayu hingga kayu tersebut lapuk dan tak bersisa. Persis seperti dirinya yang sekarang.

Rapuh dan nyaris mati.

_Untuk apa bertahan hidup kalau akhirnya mati juga?  
_

Sebuah pertanyaan mendekam dalam otaknya sekian lama. Terdengar pesimis memang, tapi mampu membuat si Jenius Uchiha itu berpikir keras, sangat keras hingga akhirnya sampai pada simpulan.

Kenapa bertahan hidup? Karena membuat jiwa yang menderita menemukan 'jiwa sesungguhnya'. Walaupun 'jiwa' itu takkan berpindah, eksistensi yang di'beri'kan terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Seperti bagaimana Ia 'menemukan' Naruto, sang matahari pagi yang menghapus kegelapan malam dalam dirinya.

Masih memandangi genangan merah di hadapannya, tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya dan menekan tombol yang menghubungkannya dengan sang 'pasangan jiwa'. Tak lama, terdengarlah suara renyah yang ceria namun dewasa dari jaringan seberang.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

". . . " Diam.

"Sasuke?"

". . . " Pemuda berambut raven itu masih diam.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

". . . Hn." Sebuah respon kecil dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Fuh, kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa karena hening tadi," lega Naruto. "Jadi, ada apa? Kau kangen padaku?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti lagi nyengir kuda.

". . . lagi." Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan, amat sangat pelan.

"Eh? Apa? Kurang jelas!"

"Jangan. . . lagi,"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kalau suaramu pelan begitu, Teme! Katakan dengan lebih keras!" pinta Naruto.

". . . Jangan datang lagi, Dobe!" ucapnya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau kau menjengukku lagi..."

"T-Teme, maksudmu apa?! Kenapa tidak boleh?!" protes Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Jelas?" Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang seperti menyakiti itu, Sasuke mematikan koneksi _handphone_-nya dengan Naruto.

"Aku... tidak ingin kau melihatku meninggalkanmu..."

Seiring dengan lirihan itu, cairan merah segar membasahi bibir atas Sasuke. Perlahan, tangannya yang semakin pucat itu menyeka darah dari lubang hidungnya. Namun percuma, darahnya tidak berhenti malah semakin deras. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing ditandai dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang semakin memicing. Pelipisnya pun mengalirkan keringat dingin yang juga membuat tubuh kurusnya terasa menggigil.

_Tuhan, apa aku akan mati sekarang?  
_

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari duduknya di lantai kamar mandi. Karena tubuhnya terasa lemas bagai tak lagi memiliki tenaga, Ia pun terjatuh di samping pintu. Warna merah pun menghiasi lantai keramik putih dengan cairannya yang semakin banyak. Terakhir, sebelum pemuda itu menutup mata, samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara yang memanggil namanya.

* * *

Gaara tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Konoha karena sedang mencari sepupunya yang _hyperactive_ itu. Ia bingung karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang itu mengirim email yang memberitahunya agar meng-absenkannya dari sekolah untuk hari itu. Tidak biasanya Naruto berbuat demikian kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar darurat. Pemuda berambut merah itupun menghela napas. Saat Ia ingin bergumam, terdengar suara dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan **Dr. Tsunade's office**. Suara itu mirip seperti suara orang yang sedang dicarinya. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus segera dioperasi!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!"

"Aku akan terus memaksamu, Bocah! Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang!"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Baba! Bahkan Ayahpun tak bisa mencampurinya!"

"Dan kau mau membuatnya sendirian? Kau malah akan menyakitinya, Baka!"

"Ayah itu kuat! Beliau tetap akan menjalani hidupnya meski aku tak ada!"

"HENTIKAN! . . . Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto..."

"Kau seorang dokter, Tsunade-Baba. Tentunya kau tahu bagaimana nasibku... dan tinggal berapa lama hidupku. Jangan kau ingkari lagi..."

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk operasi! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa penyakit yang kau derita akan semakin parah kalau kau tidak segera dioperasi? Kau. Bisa. Mati!"

"Semua orang PASTI mati! Ka-"

"Aku tahu! Tapi paling tidak kita berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidup! Bukankah itu yang dulu kau selalu katakan?"

". . . Ya, aku ingat."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mau dioperasi?"

". . . Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau menghabiskan sisa waktuku di rumah sakit!"

"Heeh... Kau ini... Paling tidak pikirkan kemungkinan untuk sembuh, Naruto! Masih sem-"

"Apakah kanker otak stadium 3 masih bisa disembuhkan semudah itu dengan menjalankan operasi? Kurasa tidak. Daripada aku harus menghabiskan hidupku di rumah sakit--apalagi mati dalam keadaan sesudah operasi, lebih baik aku menjalani hari-hari yang ada dengan kebebasan. Apa itu saja kau tidak mengerti, Baba?"

". . . Kau sangat keras kepala! Kalau begini terus, bisa saja aku membiusmu sekarang dan kubawa ke ruang operasi!"

"Pertanyaannya adalah, bisakah Baba melakukannya? Tidak kan? Lagipula operasi otak kan si pasien tidak boleh sampai tidur. Kalau nanti tidak bangun lagi bagaimana?"

". . . Kau memang cukup pintar. Tidak heran kau mampu mengelabui orang-orang akan penyakitmu itu, Bocah!"

"Wah, pujian yang _standard_!"

"Heeh... Kau malah membuatku pusing! Sudah cukup si Uchiha itu saja yang membuatku begini."

"… Baba, aku punya permintaan."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Pemuda berambut merah dengan gaya _gothic_ di wajahnya berjalan di depan pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan . Ekspresi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat senang... karena telinganya baru saja mendengar berita yang membuatnya merasa dkhianati.

"Gaara, ayolah... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk itu!" seru Naruto sambil mengejar sahabatnya.

"Apa aku tak cukup untuk mendapatkan rasa percayamu? Apa aku begitu buruk sehingga kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku akan penyakitmu?" tanya Gaara ketus. Kali ini Ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Sebuah senyum pahit bermain di bibirnya.

"Bagus, Naru! Kau telah berhasil... SANGAT BERHASIL! Tidak perlu kau mempercayaiku! TIDAK PERLU!" gusar Gaara sambil mencengkeram kerah Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Gaara lekat. Pandangannya terlihat sendu seakan menyimpan berjuta kesedihan. Namun, Ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita.

"_Gomen ne_, Gaara..." lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum miris, membiarkan tangan Gaara tetap mencengkeram kerah lehernya. "Aku tahu aku salah menyembunyikan penyakitku ini... tapi kumohon, mengertilah..." bisiknya.

Perlahan, Gaara pun melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia palingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. "Dan kau tahu aku paling tak bisa membiarkanmu berwajah seperti itu, Naru," ketusnya. Dari sudut matanya Ia menangkap gambar bahwa pemuda pirang itu nyengir kuda--meski terlihat agak memaksa. "Ceritakan!" perintahnya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Ya, baiklah. Aku mengetahui penyakit ini sebulan setelah Okaa-san meninggal. Tsunade-Baba memeriksa darahku, antisipasi kalau-kalau aku memiliki bibit kanker. Dan ternyata, ya," jelasnya.

Mata Gaara membelalak, "Sebulan setelah Kushina-Obaa-san meninggal? Itu kan sudah 10 tahun yang lalu, Naru! Kau benar-benar tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengangkat kanker itu?!" tanyanya tak percaya. Dilihatnyalah pemuda pirang itu menggeleng.

"Waktu itu aku sangat takut akan kematian. Aku tidak mau mati karena aku masih memiliki impian yang harus ku raih. Karena itu, setiap kali Baba datang ke tempatku, aku selalu melarikan diri; bersembunyi di atas pohon tertinggi di Suna," ucap Naruto. "Setelah itu, aku pun bertemu denganmu. Kau ingat?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Tentu. Bagaimanapun juga kita punya hubungan persaudaraan meski baru kali itu berjumpa," sahutnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto dan Gaara adalah sepupu jauh. Ibu Naruto adalah sepupu Ayah Gaara. Sudah lama mereka berpisah semenjak Kushina menikah dengan Minato dan pindah ke Konoha. Lalu, Kushina pun diketahui mengidap kanker rahim 5 tahun setelah Naruto lahir. Dan Kushina pun kembali ke Suna untuk berobat karena di sana pengobatannya lebih baik.

"Karena aku terus melarikan diri, Tsunade-Baba pun menghubungi Ayah untuk membawaku pulang bersamanya ke Konoha. Ayah mendengarkan permintaanku yang tidak ingin dioperasi. Baba pun menyerah, namun tetap bersikeras untuk memeriksa keadaanku setiap bulan," jelas Naruto. Sebuah senyum lebar bermain di bibirnya. "Aku bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ajaib ya?!" tambahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Memangnya apa impianmu? Apa tetap menjadi walikota dengan sebutan Hokage itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Dulu iya, sekarang bukan lagi." Jawaban itu cukup mengejutkan Gaara. "Aku ingin melindungi seseorang seutuhnya. Setidaknya sampai nafas terakhirku nanti, aku ingin memiliki seseorang untuk kulindungi... kucintai..." lirihnya.

"Dan kau menemukannya, kan?" duga Gaara. Pemuda pirang di hadapannya mengangguk, "walaupun baru seminggu yang lalu," timpalnya.

"Dia... Uchiha Sasuke ya...?" Lagi, jawaban yang diterima Gaara adalah anggukan pasti yang terkesan ceria.

"Dan aku akan segera meninggalkannya."

Dengan itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya, Ia sempat memberikan senyum penuh arti pada Gaara. Dan langkahnya pun perlahan menghilang.

"Sial!" umpat Gaara. "Kenapa begini... Naruto?!"

* * *

Pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pasien sedang terbaring dengan bermacam selang bantuan di tubuhnya. Pada bagian wajahnya pun terpasang alat bantu pernapasan yang terlihat menyakitkan. Dadanya naik-turun namun terlihat begitu lemah. Itulah keadaan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya kecuali yang sudah mendapat izin dari dokter yang bersangkutan. Demikian pula dengan Uchiha Itachi, yang kini sedang duduk di sofa luar ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah pucat dan mata merah yang sembab setelah seharian menangis. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk mengetahui keadaan adik semata wayangnya yang sama sekali tidak membaik. Ia pun marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong orang yang disayanginya. Padahal Ia yang paling dekat sekarang, padahal Ia yang selama ini selalu bersamanya meski tak sesering sang Hyuuga maupun Uzumaki. Ia merasa tak berdaya, sangat tak berdaya.

"Itachi-Nii," panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Naruto-kun, Kau masih di sini?" tanya Itachi, berusaha tersenyum meski akhirnya tak bisa. Narutolah yang akhirnya tersenyum menggantikannya.

"Sasuke... bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Itachi diam sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk. "Sasuke... Dia sedang tertidur. Waktunya... tak lama..." lirihnya terputus. Ia tak bisa mengatakan dengan gamblang apa yang kini terjadi.

"Ternyata begitu..." gumam Naruto. "Itachi-Nii, aku ingin memohon sesuatu."

"Katakanlah, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Naruto's POV  
**

**"Kalau jalan pakai mata, Dobe! ****Jangan meleng!"**

**"Dimana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki, Teme! Bego banget sih!"**

**"'Teme'? Kayaknya aku baru ngeliat kamu sekarang, berani banget ngatain aku begitu?!"  
**

**  
"Kamu juga ngatain aku 'dobe' duluan kan?! Kita impas!"  
**

Masih terbayang ingatan saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali. Saat itu, kita saling memberi nama julukan yang entah mengapa menjadi panggilan kesayangan. Yah, bagiku begitu.

**"Hoi, Teme! Kau kenapa? Kalau pusing lebih baik kau ke UKS! Ckk, heran aku. Masa' main bola aja sampai keliyengan begitu?"  
**

**  
"Berisik, Dobe! Bukan urusanmu aku mau kenapa atau apa!"  
**

**  
"Heh! Sudah bagus aku khawatir padamu, malah protes!"  
**

**  
"Hn, aku tidak meminta."  
**

Kali pertama kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda Anemia, yang baru kuketahui belakangan sebagai Leukemia. Aku merasa bodoh tak menyadarinya, Kau tahu?

**"Rumus Logaritma pun kau belum hapal? ****Itu kan rumus yang dipelajari di kelas 2 SMP! Kau benar-benar DOBE!"  
**

**  
"TEMEEE!! Cuma logaritma aja! Aku bisa ngerjain Fisika lebih bagus darimu!"  
**

**  
"Logaritma itu MATEMATIKA, bukan Fisika!"  
**

**  
"I-itu juga aku tahu kok!"  
**

Saat kau mengajariku logaritma yang paling kubenci, dimana aku salah ingat dengan Fisika. Kau masih ingat kan?

**"... Teme,"  
**

**  
"Hn?"  
**

**  
"Ini buatmu!"  
**

**  
"Hah? Apa ini? Eh, buku?"  
**

**  
"Yep! Kupikir kau pasti membutuhkannya!"  
**

**  
"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG BUTUH DIARY, BAKA DOBE!?"  
**

Saat aku memberimu buku _diar_y berwarna biru tua yang sesuai dengan warna kesukaanmu di ulang tahunmu yang ke-14. Pasti kau ingat kan? Tentu. Kau sangat marah hari itu. Ah, salah. Tapi kau sangat malu. Aku tahu itu.

**"Ini."  
**

**  
****"Ara? Kau memberiku kado, Teme?"  
**

**  
"Patungan sama Aniki."  
**

**  
"Hoaaaaaah! Kau memberiku syal! Oranye pula? Thanks, Teme!"  
**

**  
"Itu juga dari Aniki."  
**

**  
"Makasih, kalian!"  
**

Dan kau membalasnya dengan memberiku syal. Aku tahu kau tidak patungan dengan Itachi, karena kaulah yang merajutnya. Itu hadiah darimu untukku yang sedang berulang tahun yang ke-14. Singkatnya sih hadiah balasan _diary_ itu.

**"Apa-apaan tanganmu? Perlihatkan!"  
**

**  
"Tidak apa! Bukan urusanmu!"  
**

**  
"TEME, PERLIHATKAN LENGANMU PADAKU!"  
**

**  
"AKU BILANG TIDAK APA, DOBE!"  
**

Ketika aku melihat lenganmu diperban dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan yang tak lama setelahnya kuketahui sebagai wujud penyesalanmu dalam hidup. Ya. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa akulah penyebab _self-mutilation_-mu itu. Kau berhasil menyakiti dirimu dan aku, Sasuke.

**"Memangnya kenapa kalau Neji 'menyentuh'ku?"  
**

**  
"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu kan, Teme?"  
**

**  
"Hn, Dobe. Dia itu pacarku."  
**

**  
". . .**_** Uso**_**."**

Ketika kau mengucapkan padaku bahwa kau dan Neji menjalin hubungan, kau tidak tahu betapa hal itu menyakitiku. Aku pun tak tahu betapa sakitnya dirimu ketika mengatakan itu. Aku bodoh, kau pun demikian. Kita berdua adalah manusia bodoh yang tak bisa melihat 'kenyataan'. Setuju kan, Teme?

Kemudian, saat kau tertidur di salah satu kamar pasien di rumah sakit saat kita masih kecil. Aku menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu hanya untuk melihat wajahmu sejenak. Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau aku berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamamu, kan? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai aku ingin merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku karena kau terlihat sangat cantik. Bisakah kau bayangkan kalau itu pikiran seorang bocah yang masih berusia 10 tahun? Silakan berkaget ria saat kau mengetahuinya.

Banyak kenangan yang kita lalui, membuatku tak ingin melepaskan apa yang ada dalam genggamanku saat ini. Namun, kau dan aku tahu persis itu mustahil. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke, biarkan aku bersamamu hingga malaikat hitam mengepakkan sayap iblisnya dan menghujamkan pedang kematiannya padaku. Tidak, aku tidak berharap pedang itu menghujammu juga. Kalau bisa, biarlah aku saja yang dibawanya ke neraka selama kau tetap hidup. Selama dirimu, Malaikat cantikku, tetap hidup dan bersinar dengan segala suka dan duka.

Bersinar dengan segala kesedihan yang ada. Aku tahu kau cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi semua itu.

". . . Dobe,"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa... Kau ada... di sini?" tanyanya sangat lirih. Aku tahu Ia berusaha keras untuk berbicara. Dan aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan airmataku yang telah menggenang.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi kan? Sayangnya, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf kalau aku egois," ucapku pelan.

". . . Pergilah... Kau... tidak cocok berada di sini,"

Aku tahu, Sasuke, aku tahu. Berada di kamar VVIP X memang membuatku muak, aku tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit.

"Biarkan aku bersamamu... sebentar lagi, Teme..." Aku tak bisa menahan airmataku lebih lama. Aku merasa pedih, perih hati ini melihat orang yang sangat kucintai terbaring lemah di hadapanku. Aku merasa tidak bisa menolong apa-apa.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menyentuh pipiku... menghapus airmataku. Aku pun menggerakkan tangan kiriku untuk menyentuh tangan kanannya dan membiarkannya di pipi kiriku.

"Boleh kan? Sebentar saja..."

Mata _sapphire_-ku menatap lekat mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya diam, berbicara melalui mata. Aku berusaha keras menyampaikan padanya kalau aku akan terus berada di sisinya dimanapun dia berada. Dan aku tahu kalau dia menerima 'pesan' itu.

"Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping dalam hidupku?" tanyaku. Memang secara tiba-tiba, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku dapat mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Mencoba bercanda? Kau... berhasil."

Aku pun tahu dia takkan menganggapnya serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Aku mengucapkannya dengan serius. Bisa kulihat matanya mengerjap sejenak. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping dalam hidupku. Bersediakah kau?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menutup setengah sebelum dia menghela napas. "Kelihatannya kau... tidak bercanda..." Aku pun menggeleng. "Dengar, Dobe... Sebentar lagi... aku akan pergi... dan tidak kembali. Ma-"

"Aku tidak peduli, Teme," potongku. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke bingung. "Aku akan tetap menunggumu... selalu menunggumu."

"Maksud... mu?"

Aku tak menjawab dengan kata-kata melainkan memberinya kecupan lembut di dahi. "Jadi?" tanyaku lagi. Dapat kudengar dia menghela napas panjang. Ya, dia mengerti bahwa aku sangat keras kepala.

Daripada sekedar menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' atau 'hn' sekalipun, Sasuke malah melepas bantuan pernapasannya--membuatku terkejut. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah kedua lengannya yang tiba-tiba merengkuh leherku dan menarikku mendekat. Dengan cepat, Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku dan kami pun berciuman. Aku berusaha agar tak menganggu kerja selang di tubuhnya. Tanganku menelusup melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya makin dekat. Tubuh kami benar-benar seperti bersatu, melekat bagai tak bisa dipisahkan. Kehangatan menjalari kulitku yang sempat mendingin. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih dapat merasakannya begitu hidup. Sama seperti aku bersyukur telah mengenalnya… telah mencintainya.

* * *

**Malaikatku yang cantik, aku sangat mencintaimu.**

* * *

---

---

"Tsunade-Baba, kau masih ingin mengoperasiku? Sekaranglah saatnya."

**.**

**.**

_Koko ni matte ne, Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

---

---

* * *

---

---

---

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku berbicara dengannya… sekarang sudah jadi begini…" lirih Neji. Ia merasakan elusan hangat pada pundaknya yang Ia ketahui setelahnya adalah tangan Gaara. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuknya sampai saat terakhir… hanya bisa melihatnya meregang nyawa dengan damai…"

Gaara masih belum berkata apa-apa, hanya Ia raih tubuh gemetar pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu dan memeluknya lembut.

"Sampai saat terakhirnya… hanya kalimat itu… hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulutnya…" Neji berkata lagi. Kali ini, airmata telah mengaliri pipinya. "Hanya nama orang itu saja… sial!"

Gaara pun memeluk semakin erat. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Perasaan bagai tak dianggap meski sedekat apapun keberadaannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang begitu sulit mendapatkan ruang dalam hati sang Hyuuga. "Senpai…" akhirnya Ia berkata meski yang berikutnya tak Ia ungkapkan dengan suara.

_Aku di sini..._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… hiks…" isak Sakura.

"Sakura…" Ino pun memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah, Sakura…" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan meski airmata juga membanjiri wajahnya. Sebenci apapun Ia pada pemuda angkuh yang telah wafat itu, tetap saja mengetahui ada yang telah 'pergi' membuatnya sedih.

"Kau tahu dia menderita Leukemia, Shika?" kali ini pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik bertanya pada pemuda berambut nenas yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Huh, _mendoukusei_…" jawab Shikamaru seolah tak peduli. "Aku tahu kalau dia menderita penyakit darah itu, tapi tak menyangka sudah separah ini…" jelasnya. "Terlebih lagi, sebelum dia… aku tak menyangka kalau Naruto juga…"

"Mereka seperti janjian ya…" Chouji angkat bicara. Meski tak Ia jelaskan panjang lebar, Ia yakin teman-temannya memahami apa yang Ia coba sampaikan.

"BRENGSEK!! APANYA YANG 'JANJIAN'?!" kesal Kiba sambil mencengkeram kerah Chouji. "Itu seperti… seperti…" sebulir air menetes dari matanya. Ia masih belum dapat menerima kepergian sahabatnya yang baru berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu. "_Kusooo…_" cengkeramannya pun perlahan mengendur. Bahunya pun ditepuk pelan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kiba, ayo pergi… Kau butuh istirahat," ujar Shikamaru sembari merangkul Kiba dan pergi dari tempat menyedihkan itu. "Chouji, Ino, Sakura, kalian juga..." Chouji mengangguk. Ino pun mengajak Sakura pergi. Dengan sekali melihat ke belakang, mereka pergi sambil mengirimkan doa untuk yang terbaring di sana.

_Rest in peace, my friends._

Hujan turun membasahi bumi seakan turut memberikan ucapan belasungkawa terhadap keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Terlihat kubangan air di sisi jalan setapak yang baru saja dilalui oleh para pelayat. Mobil-mobil pun bergerak menjauhi area pemakaman yang memiliki berjuta jenazah di bawahnya. Jerit tangis masih terdengar di salah satu makam di tengah area.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sasuke! Maafkan Ibu!"

"Ibu, sudahlah... Kumohon, relakan Sasuke. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang..."

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Mikoto masih menangis di pelukan Itachi yang kini menjadi anak tunggalnya. Sungguh pilu suara yang keluar dari wanita Uchiha itu.

Sementara, Fugaku menatap pusara anak bungsunya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Namun, dalam hati Ia merasa gagal sebagai ayah yang seharusnya mengetahui keadaan keluarganya, terlebih putera kesayangan yang takkan pernah Ia bilang secara gamblang. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil seraya berkata, "Selamat jalan, Anakku."

Sentuhan pada pundaknya memberitahukan akan keberadaan sahabatnya yang juga baru kehilangan anak satu-satunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah _stoic_ kembali Fugaku tampakkan tapi Minato dapat dengan mudah mengerti raut sesungguhnya dari pria paruh baya itu. Karenanya, pria berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak apa, Fugaku?" tanya Minato. Yang ditanya hanya balik memandang pusara anaknya lalu mengangguk pelan. Minato pun menatap pusara yang sama sebelum beralih ke pusara yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin Naru-chan pasti akan menjaga Sasuke dengan baik di sana," ucap Minato tenang.

"Ya," sahut Fugaku. "Pasti begitu."

Kemudian, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan dua pusara yang saling berdampingan di tengah area yang dihiasi bunga _Tsubaki_ dan _Satsuki_. Masih tercium bau tanah segar sehabis digali dari pusara yang satu sementara yang satu lagi seperti baru kemarin. Pada marmer di atasnya, tertulis dua nama yang disatukan dalam satu bingkai bersama dengan doa yang dipanjatkan.

**Di sini berbaring dua pemuda yang telah berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan selama hidupnya. Kini mereka mengarungi sungai keabadian dan bersatu dalam dekapan Sang Terkasih.  
Semoga lingkaran kehidupan menunjukkan lembar baru untuk mereka warnai.  
.**

**.  
Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (10-10-90 -- 06-11-08) & Uchiha Sasuke (23-07-90 -- 10-11-08)**

**.**

**.**

**Let Their Souls Rest in Peace Forever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

---

Uso: bohong.

Koko ni matte ne, Sasuke: aku menunggumu di sini, Sasuke.

---

Kisah ini telah berakhir. Kyou sengaja nggak ngasih scene kematian Naru dan Sasu karena… jujur, Kyou nggak akan tahan dengan scene itu. Mungkin tidak seperti apa yang readers bayangkan, tapi beginilah kenyataan yang terjadi. Kyou tau sebenarnya Kyou bisa bikin yang tidak berakhir begini, tapi rasanya terlalu dipaksakan kalau Kyou bikin happy ending.

Mengenai keajaiban yang Kyou sebut setiap awal cerita, itu murni sebuah harapan bahwa mereka akan bersatu meski dalam apapun bentuknya, entah di dunia hidup atau dunia mati. Mungkin terlalu drama Kyou mempersembahkan kisah ini. Kyou hanya ingin berbagi pada readers, authors dan reviewers tentang sebuah kisah yang tak melulu bahagia sebagai akhirnya. Sebuah kisah yang memang nyata adanya di dunia ini.

Ah, Kyou jadi curcol ni… Yah, sebetulnya Kyou nggak bisa mengakhiri kisah ini dengan begini saja. Pasti ada berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab, am I right?

Karena itu, setelah ini masih ada **epilogue**. Dan kalau banyak yang meminta kisah mereka sewaktu masih kecil atau meminta missing scenes dalam fic ini, Kyou akan berusaha membuatnya.

_If you don't mind, leave me your review. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	6. Missing Lines 1st Part

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read! Actually, this is a tragedy.

**A/N:** Kyou persembahkan missing line(s) dari Be With You. Semoga dengan missing line(s) ini, pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sudah sedikit mendapat pencerahan.

*digetok*

Yah, mulai lagi dah acara getok2annya… T.T

* * *

**Be With You**

**Missing Line—1****st**** part**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

"Baba, kau masih ingin mengoperasiku? Sekaranglah saatnya."

Pertanyaan bagai tawaran itu membuat Tsunade berhenti dari kegiatan menulisnya. Mata coklatnya membelalak lebar sebelum perlahan kembali normal hingga akhirnya memicing curiga. "Barusan... kau bilang apa, Bocah?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Naruto mendecak pelan, "Aku tak mau mengulanginya sampai ketiga kali. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik," ucapnya agak ketus. "Ku berikan satu kesempatan untuk mengoperasiku, Dokter Tsunade. Hanya satu kali, setelah itu tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi," jelasnya.

Otomatis, sang dokter cantik itu melayangkan bogem mentah dan mendaratkannya ke pipi kiri Naruto. Beberapa urat nadi berkedut di dahinya, "Apa kau baru saja memerintahku, Bocah ingusan? Kalau benar begitu, aku tidak akan segan mengutak-atik otakmu saat operasi nanti sampai kau bersikap hormat padaku!" kesal Tsunade.

Daripada mengaduh kesakitan, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah memberikan cengirannya yang paling lebar. "Berarti kita sepakat ya!" serunya.

Sejenak, Tsunade terdiam. Sebuah tanda tanya raksasa tumbuh di atas kepalanya. Wanita itu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat pemuda yang tadinya begitu menolak operasi ini untuk tiba-tiba menyetujuinya. Sebagai dokter profesional tentunya hal itu patut diselidiki. Bisa saja faktor yang mempengaruhi adalah...

"Kau... tidak bermaksud untuk menyerah, kan?" ragu Tsunade sembari memicingkan matanya kembali.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang merasa diragukan itu menghela napas seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia merasa tawarannya sia-sia.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" seru Tsunade sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Aku tidak mau kau menjalani operasi ini dengan niatan ingin mati! Aku pun tak mau mengoperasi pasien yang sudah tak ada niat untuk hidup dan begitu saja membuang nyawa yang masih ad--"

"Kau mengenalku, Dokter," potong Naruto tenang. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mati?" tanyanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Ya!" jawab Tsunade dengan tegas. "Kau bahkan terlihat sebagai mayat hidup di mataku," tambahnya.

Naruto pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Helaian pirangnya menyentuh kayu Eastwood kuno saat Ia menyandarkan keningnya. Lagi, helaan napas berat berhembus darinya sebelum keheningan kembali menguasai suasana.

"... Aku tidak ingin mati..." lirih Naruto yang secara perlahan membalikkan badan untuk kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Mata birunya menatap lantai yang tiba-tiba menarik baginya. "Aku... hanya ingin melindungi seseorang," lanjutnya, "apa itu saja tidak cukup?" ekspresi kesedihan mengambil alih wajahnya.

Tsunade cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat di hadapannya. Terakhir kali Ia ingat ekspresi itu menjajah Naruto adalah ketika pemuda itu kehilangan sang ibu, yang mana membuat dirinya bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan ekspresi itu terpampang di wajah bocah yang Ia sayangi lagi. Kini, Ia malah membuat Naruto menunjukkan hal itu.

Kali ini terdengar helaan napas berat dari dirinya. "Selama ini kau mati-matian menghindari operasi karena kau takut mati. Sekarang kau malah meminta operasi itu juga dengan alasan takut mati..." Tsunade berkata sambil memijit kepalanya yang benar-benar dibuat pusing, "begitu besarkah pengaruh sang Uchiha?"

Bola langit Naruto melebar sedetik sebelum perlahan menutup tirainya. Senyum yang sedari tadi hilang pun kembali melengkung di bibirnya. Kepala yang sempat menunduk kini terangkat dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan garis-garis tegas yang membuatnya tampak dewasa.

"Anda mau mengoperasiku atau tidak, Dokter Tsunade?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Tsunade kembali menghela napas, "Besok pukul 10 pagi, aku akan mengoperasimu. Sekarang kau masuk ke ruangan VVIP 247 untuk _pre-check_ dan _full-body scan_," jawabnya seraya mengambil sebuah arsip lama yang terus berada di atas mejanya.

"Ha~i!"

* * *

"Jadi begitu..."

"Ya. Ayah nggak keberatan kan?"

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskan begitu, Ayah tidak akan menghalanginya."

"Terima kasih, Ayah... dan maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, Naruto."

Jaringan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan sang ayah pun terputus. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang operasi pun mematikan handphone-nya lalu menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta oji-san untuk datang?" heran pemuda berambut merah, "besok kau dioperasi kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau mengganggunya," balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin 'mengganggu', Naru? Kau itu putera tunggalnya! Memang kewajibannya sebagai orang tua kan?!" protes Gaara.

Naruto pun memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Cukup kau saja, Sobat," utarnya.

Gaara terhenyak. Bukan karena kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya, melainkan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata biru yang berada di hadapannya yang sarat akan sandi-sandi yang meminta untuk dipecahkan. Dan dua kata yang telah berhasil Ia pecahkan adalah dua kata yang tak ingin diketahuinya. Dua kata yang juga mengandung arti tersembunyi yang mampu mengoyak hampir seluruh bagian hatinya:

'terima kasih'

_... selamat tinggal._

Sesaat setelah menguak arti dari dua kata itu, pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang merasakan sakit dalam hatinya langsung memeluk sang Uzumaki dengan erat, sangat erat, sampai-sampai terlihat begitu sakit dan perih. Seolah merasa akan ditinggalkan, air mata pun mulai mengalir dari bola hijau yang teduh itu.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto, "aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu atau siapapun," ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Tenanglah..."

Tak ada balasan apapun dari sang Sabaku kecuali isakan lirih. Rasanya Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya rasa takut yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Takut akan kehilangan seorang teman, takut akan kehilangan seorang sahabat, takut akan kehilangan seorang saudara, juga takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kalau boleh Ia membagi takdir, membagi nyawa, dan waktu, pasti tanpa ragu Ia akan memberikannya pada sang sahabat. Selama orang itu tetap hidup untuk menggapai mimpinya... melindungi seseorang yang sama berharganya.

Dari kejauhan, wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua rendah tengah menatap kedua sosok itu dengan matanya yang kini menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diterka. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah ponsel yang Ia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan para dokter profesional terbaik dari penjuru Konoha, Suna dan Oto. Dokter itu mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk satu operasi yang akan berlangsung esok hari.

* * *

**_Ruang VVIP X_**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang terikat berdiri di depan pintu sedang menunggu selesainya pemeriksaan yang tengah berlangsung. Wajah putihnya yang semakin pucat dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya pertanda kurang tidur tertutupi oleh sebelah tangannya yang tampak sedikit gemetar. Meski ekspresinya tetap datar, dalam hati Ia senantiasa berdoa agar sang dokter membawa kabar baik tentang sang adik. Dialah Uchiha Itachi, wakil resmi direktur Uchiha Corporation yang sudah dua minggu mangkir dari tugasnya.

Setelah sang dokter selesai memeriksa, Itachi langsung bergerak memasuki ruangan steril itu setelah mengenakan pakaian khusus demi mengetahui keadaan si bungsu Uchiha. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Dok?"

Tsunade--merangkap sebagai dokter ganda--menghela napas perlahan. "Kondisinya masih sama, stabil dalam tingkat pre-akut. Belum ada tanda-tanda positif maupun negatif," jelasnya, "tapi belum pada tahap koma. Sasuke hanya tertidur biasa."

Meski bukan kabar baik yang didengarnya, Itachi menghela napas lega mengetahui adiknya masih memiliki kesadaran. Sang adik yang tersayang masih bertahan yang entah sampai kapan, hal itu sedikitnya meredam kekhawatiran yang kerap Ia rasakan. Namun, sebenarnya Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Biarlah rasa itu menjadi jarum penebusan dosa karena lama tak mempedulikan saudara kandungnya.

"Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku," tiba-tiba Tsunade berkata, "apa adikmu pernah mengalami aktivitas yang memacu jantung dan adrenalin?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

Sejenak, si sulung Uchiha berpikir. "Setahuku tidak," jawabnya, "setidakpedulinya aku padanya, aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya olahraga berat, dan Sasuke menghargai keputusanku."

"Bukan itu," sanggah Tsunade sambil menghela napas, "dari kondisinya, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke mengalami kelelahan," jelasnya. "Kalau dia tak berolahraga, apa itu mungkin?" ragunya.

Opini itu membuat Itachi kembali berpikir. Hampir selama dua minggu ini Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika adiknya itu pindah ke ruang VVIP X, tidak mungkin Ia membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dari jangkauannya. Walaupun sang ayah kerap kali memarahinya karena melalaikan tugas, tak ada yang bisa menggerakkannya untuk berpisah dari Sasuke. Huh, siapa suruh jadi ayah yang tak pernah peduli pada keluarganya dan malah mementingkan pekerjaan! Ia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu lagi!

Beberapa hari yang lalu... Ah! Ia ingat! 2-3 hari yang lalu pemuda Uzumaki itu menjenguk Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali semenjak Sasuke dipindahkan. Memang Ia hanya menunggu di luar dan tak sekalipun menengok ke dalam selama Naruto berkunjung, tapi apa hanya karena itu mengakibatkan Sasuke kelelahan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Tunggu... hanya karena itu? Benarkah hanya karena itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak Ia ketahui? Apa Naruto... terhadap Sasuke...

"Dokter," panggil Itachi, "apa hal itu berpengaruh buruk pada Sasuke?" tanyanya datar.

Tsunade memandangnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pasien. Perlahan, Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya tidak, justru hal itu membantunya mendapatkan kembali eritrosit yang hilang. Dan," wanita itu berhenti sebentar untuk menempelkan stetoskopnya pada pelipis Sasuke serta memeriksa kedua mata onyx yang tertutup itu dengan senter kecilnya, "kondisi mentalnya meningkat menjadi baik, lebih stabil daripada malam-malam sebelumnya," jelasnya.

Mendengar itu, senyum kecil bermain di bibir Itachi. Sehembus napas lega kembali terdengar darinya, "Kalau begitu tidak masalah apa-apa kan? Aku hanya takut kalau hal itu justru memperburuk keadaan Sasuke... Syukurlah tidak," ucapnya lembut penuh syukur.

Dokter cantik itu ikut tersenyum melihat Uchiha yang terbiasa tanpa ekspresi tersenyum syukur. Setidaknya kasih sayang pemuda itu terhadap sang adik memang nyata adanya.

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan hari ini sudah cukup. Aku akan kembali memeriksanya besok setelah selesai mengoperasi bocah itu," ucap Tsunade sambil merapikan stetoskopnya. "Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran, Naruto akan menjalani operasi besar yang pastinya memakan waktu lama," tambahnya.

Bingung, Itachi mengerutkan alis seakan bertanya-tanya. "Operasi? Memangnya Naruto-kun sakit apa?"

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya karena pusing mengingat betapa pemuda pirang kesayangannya itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan sempurna. "Wajar kau tak tahu, bocah itu memang tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya yang seharusnya cukup membuatnya gila," ucapnya pelan yang terdengar kesal. "Semenjak kecil, Naruto mengidap kanker otak yang harusnya bisa segera diangkat kalau dia bersedia dioperasi. Tapi kau tahu, dia sangat keras kepala. Baru hari ini dia menyerahkan diri untuk dioperasi," lanjutnya. "Stadium 3... kami benar-benar harus berjuang mengangkat kanker itu besok."

Mau tak mau Itachi terkejut mendengar berita itu. Bukan hanya adiknya yang menderita kanker, tapi Naruto juga. Apa itu suatu kebetulan? Ataukah permainan Tuhan? Kalau benar begitu, rasa-rasanya apa yang dialami Sasuke sekarang bukanlah bentuk penderitaan semata, namun juga pengharapan. Harapan dimana sang adik dapat bersatu dengan sang 'adik' yang satu lagi meski di lain waktu, di lain dunia. Bukannya Ia berharap untuk sesuatu yang tak nyata, melainkan semata demi kebahagiaan yang selama ini seolah menolak memberikan butiran keberkahan pada yang membutuhkannya. Itachi hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Hanya itu... meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

"Aku permisi, Itachi," salam Tsunade seraya berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar. Tak sempat Ia mendengar pemuda Uchiha itu mengucap salam balik seraya tersenyum.

* * *

**_Keesokan harinya_**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dingin karena AC yang bersuhu terlalu rendah, terdapat beberapa orang yang akan menjalani operasi. Sebenarnya hanya seorang yang akan melalui proses tersebut, tapi banyak kerabat yang menemaninya.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah menyebar isu kalau aku akan dioperasi hari ini pada kalian," Naruto berkata heran, "tahu darimana?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang lain kan, Naruto? Kau pikir aku bisa menerima begitu saja kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal sepenting ini!?" protes pria muda berambut coklat yang memiliki garis melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Maa, Iruka-san. Naruto hanya tak mau membuatmu cemas," sahut pria muda berambut silver yang mengenakan masker hitam yang berdiri di samping Iruka.

"Kalau seperti ini aku malah tambah cemas, Kakashi-san!" Iruka mempertahankan argumennya. "Padahal kau tahu aku menyayangimu, Naruto..." lirihnya kini pada sang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, "Ha~i, aku tahu dengan jelas kok," balasnya, "_gomenne_, Iruka-Nii."

Iruka pun perlahan tersenyum, namun tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya ekspresi cemas kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau yakin kondisimu cukup baik untuk menjalani operasi ini?" tanyanya cemas.

Memang sudah tabiat Iruka untuk mencemaskan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan Naruto mengerti betul hal itu. Karenanya, Ia hanya menghela napas sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Operasi ini akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku,"_ ... dalam hati dan jiwaku._ "Aku berdoa semoga apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah operasi, juga memberikannya perubahan..."

Mungkin tidak secara spesifik Naruto mengungkapkannya. Namun, Iruka mampu memahami apa yang hendak pemuda itu sampaikan. Oleh karena itu, pria muda yang sejak dulu menjadi sosok 'kakak' bagi Naruto itu pun maju untuk memeluknya.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto! Jangan menyerah!" pinta Iruka sembari menahan tangis.

"Ya. Pasti!" ucap Naruto yakin. Mata birunya menatap Kakashi yang memandangnya dengan tenang. Masih dalam kondisi di pelukan Iruka, pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Lantai 2 ruang VVIP X," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "di dalam ruangan itu terbaring orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kuharap kau juga menjenguknya, Iruka-Nii, Kakashi-san," ujarnya, membuat Iruka perlahan melepas dekapannya.

"VVIP X? Apakah orang yang kau maksud juga menderita penyakit parah?" tanya Iruka. Naruto mengangguk.

"Naru, sebentar lagi waktunya," ucap Gaara yang sedari tadi diam sembari melihat jam tangannya. Dari kejauhan, mata hijaunya menatap beberapa sosok yang mulai memasuki ruang tunggu operasi itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade. "Kalau kau sudah meyakinkan hatimu, aku beserta empat dokter di sampingku ini, akan mengoperasimu. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik!" tegasnya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Baba."

* * *

Operasi Naruto pun dimulai, meninggalkan keluarga untuk menunggu entah berapa lama. Perasaan campur aduk dirasakan mereka yang menunggu di luar pintu ruangan yang terlihat mengerikan. Cemas, resah, gelisah, harap, doa, semua menjadi satu. Tak ada yang luput perasaan menyusahkan itu, namun hanya bisa berdoa untuk yang terbaik... yang terbaik, apapun itu.

"Sembari menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk pemuda yang Naruto sebutkan?" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sejenak, Iruka berpikir. Tak lama, Ia mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Kami mau ke lantai 2. Kau mau ikut, Gaara-kun?" ajaknya pada pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dari posisi berdirinya.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," jawab Gaara.

Iruka tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia pun pergi bersama Kakashi yang telah berada di depannya.

* * *

**_Ruang VVIP X_**

Suara mesin penopang nyawa terdengar memenuhi ruang steril nan dingin itu. Selang-selang bantuan pun tampak menghiasi satu pasien yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya. Tertidur dengan segala keheningan dan kesendirian.

Di samping tempat tidur yang didiami pasien itu, ada seorang pemuda yang rupanya bagai replika dari si pasien, hanya berbeda panjang rambut dan kerutan di wajah. Pemuda ini mencoba tidur, mengikuti jejak si pasien, namun tak bisa. Matanya yang memang berat tak dapat Ia pejamkan. Tak ada pula rasa kantuk yang menyerang meski lelah amat dirasa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa Ia pejamkan mata itu untuk melepas jenuh sejenak, tidak bisa.

Takut. Takut akan ditinggalkan jika mata itu terpejam.  
Takut akan menerima rasa pahit ketika membuka nanti dan mendapati keheningan yang menyiksa yang seketika pasti membunuhnya.  
Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga secara tiba-tiba.  
Takut... takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

Di tengah kelelahan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Itachi samar-samar mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang nyaris tak terdengar tapi tetap terasa resonansinya dalam ruangan; suara sang adik yang rupanya telah bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat, Ia bergerak. Segera Ia raih tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"... Ani... ki..."

"Ya, Otouto?"

"... Naru... di mana...?" tanya Sasuke terbata. Ia memang sudah sulit untuk berkata dalam satu napas. Suaranya pun serak bagai habis berteriak di tengah lapangan yang begitu luas.

Itachi terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sesuatu yang tak Ia sangka akan ditanyakan oleh Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Apakah Ia harus bilang bahwa hari ini Naruto menjalani operasi pengangkatan kanker yang telah berdiam lama di otaknya? Tapi, bukankah hal itu justru akan memperburuk keadaan Sasuke sekarang?  
Tidak, Ia tidak bisa--tidak boleh mengatakannya. Lebih baik berbohong daripada mempertaruhkan kesehatan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun belum datang. Mungkin dia ada urusan sebentar," jawab Itachi tenang sambil tersenyum. "Bersabarlah, Otouto. Naruto-kun pasti datang hari ini," lanjutnya menjanjikan sesuatu yang bahkan Ia sendiri tak yakin.

Ucapan sang kakak membuat Sasuke mengembangkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Senyum tulus yang jarang--bahkan hampir tak pernah Ia tunjukkan pada Itachi. Senyum yang juga membuat Itachi sempat menahan napasnya beberapa detik. Senyum polos yang dirindukannya.

"Aniki..." panggil Sasuke lagi, "apa kau... tahu bahwa... aku dan Naru... memiliki ikatan... abadi... yang tak lekang... oleh waktu...?" Betapa sulitnya bagi Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kalimat panjang yang seharusnya bisa dengan mudah keluar darinya.

Ingin rasanya Itachi memeluk sosok tak berdaya yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara bagai rintihan itu. Namun diurungkannya karena bagaimanapun juga Ia tetap menginginkan suara itu beresonansi di telinganya. Suara yang dulu amat kerasan ketika memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan' sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi 'Aniki'.

"Ikatan abadi..." Itachi mengulangi sebagian kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau dan Naruto-kun memang memiliki ikatan abadi yang takkan bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun," ucapnya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat adiknya benar-benar tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu... apa Aniki tahu... kalau hari itu... Naru... melamarku...?" mata Sasuke memejam sejenak, menunjukkan ketenangan yang tengah Ia rasakan, "Naru bilang... dia akan selalu men... cintaiku... Dia bilang akan... selalu menungguku..." matanya kembali membuka, memperlihatkan warna onyx teduh nan damai, "Naru... Dia menginginkanku... sebagai pendamping dalam... hidupnya...

Bukankah itu... membahagiakan?"

Kali ini Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia raih tubuh lemah nan ringkih adiknya itu lalu mendekapnya erat seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada satu nyawa yang tak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan. Air mata pun perlahan mengaliri wajah putihnya hingga menetes menjatuhi lekuk leher si bungsu. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya pun gemetar, gemetar sangat hebat seakan merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ketakutan yang selalu Ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ketakutan yang selalu mendatanginya semenjak 'permainan' yang Ia ciptakan dimulai.

"Naru... Dia ternyata... selama ini tak pernah... tidak memikirkanku..." Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak mempedulikan sang kakak yang menangis untuknya. "Dia selalu me... milikiku dalam hati... nya... Dia mencintaiku, Aniki..."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Jangan bicara lagi!" pinta Itachi sesak. "Kumohon... istirahatlah..."

Dirasakannya pemuda dalam dekapannya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Aku ingin Aniki... tahu bahwa... Aku bahagia..." ucap Sasuke lembut, "karena itu... Aniki juga harus... baha... gia..."

Pengucapan kata terakhir yang terputus itu mengakhiri seluruh kalimat yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan pada Itachi. Dengan tenang, mata onyx yang tadinya bertahan terbuka, perlahan menutup... meninggalkan segalanya dalam damai demi memasuki dunia keabadian.

"SASUKEEE!!"

* * *

"Tekanan jantung pasien melemah! Terdapat gangguan pada proses pembersihan virus!"

"Siapkan tambahan darah sekarang juga! Kita akan menarik sel yang terbelit!"

"Bertahanlah, Bocah! Kau harus tetap sadar! Jangan menyerah!"

"... Ba... ba..."

"Berjuang! Tetaplah bertahan! Tetap bicara padaku!"

"Ba... ba--uukh! Sa... kit!"

"Kau kuat, Naruto!"

"Tsunade, kita akan segera memulai proses penarikan! Biar kami yang melakukannya! Kau tangani kesadaran Naruto!"

"Baiklah!"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar teriakan dari dalam ruang operasi.

* * *

**TBC to the 2nd part**

* * *

Missing line yang pertama. Pertanyaan2 yang belum terjawab, Kyou harap sudah sedikit terjawab. ^^

Epilog akan Kyou post setelah missing line(s) ini selesai.

_If you don't mind, leave me your review. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	7. Missing Lines 2nd Part

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (main), NejiSasu

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read!

**A/N:** Kyou persembahkan bagian kedua missing line(s) dari Be With You.

* * *

**Be With You**

**Missing Line—2nd part**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

"Kakashi-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka pada pria di sampingnya yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

"... Ya... ku usahakan..." jawab Kakashi pelan, berusaha terdengar tenang agar tak membuat 'kakak' dari Naruto itu khawatir. "Yang harusnya kita khawatirkan..."

"Uhm, aku tahu," sahut Iruka sembari menoleh ke arah depan mereka di mana duduklah seorang pemuda dengan wajah tanpa emosi, kosong, dan hampa. Mereka datang mengunjungi ruangan yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Ternyata mereka malah mendapati anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tengah terbaring lemah di dalamnya. Bukan terbaring lemah lagi, tapi koma.

"Itachi-san..." sapa Iruka hati-hati, takut mengganggu perasaan pemuda itu.

Itachi tak bergeming, baik pergerakan maupun tatapan, hanya diam membisu, membeku bagai patung _porcelain_. Iruka memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Barulah pada saat Iruka duduk, Itachi menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melirik pria muda itu.

"Anda... Apa hubungan Anda dengan Hatake-san?" tanya Itachi datar.

Otomatis Iruka terkejut mendapat pertanyaan di luar dugaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu malah bertanya tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Kakashi di saat seperti ini? Tidak masuk akal!

Kakashi pun berpikir demikian. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kini tersentak dengan cepat sehingga mendapati mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha terarah padanya. Meskipun sedikit terpengaruh oleh betapa tajam warna kelam yang menatap itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Itachi-kun, kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu," ujar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san..." Iruka merasa suasana menjadi semakin sulit.

Pemuda sulung Uchiha yang sedari tadi masih duduk kini bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah hingga berhenti tepat di hadapan Kakashi. Dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam, Itachi berucap,  
"Hatake-san."

"Ya, Itachi-kun?" balas Kakashi tenang. Sedetik kemudian, Ia mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Itachi.

"Kakashi-san!" seru Iruka yang langsung menghampiri pria bermasker itu.

"Itu untuk Sasuke," ucap Itachi tenang seraya kembali duduk di sofa luar ruangan.

Kakashi, mengetahui perkara apa yang dimaksud, hanya menerima perlakuan itu tanpa membalas apa-apa. Lain halnya dengan Iruka yang tak mengetahui apapun. Pria berluka horizontal di atas hidungnya itu berbalik menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi bingung dan heran.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya, Itachi-san?!" tanya Iruka bingung, namun berusaha tetap terdengar tenang.

"Iruka-san, sudahlah. Akulah yang bersalah sebenarnya..." Kakashi berkata sambil menahan lengan Iruka, "ini... ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke..." lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka benar-benar bingung, "memangnya ada apa dengan Sasu--"

"Umino-san, apa Hatake-san tak pernah menceritakan kalau Ia pernah berhubungan dengan adikku?" Itachi memotong pertanyaan Iruka dengan pertanyaannya yang terdengar menusuk.

Mata coklat Iruka membelalak. Rasanya Ia seperti mendengar kata-kata yang tak seharusnya Ia dengar.  
Hubungan? Hubungan apa yang Itachi maksud? Antara Kakashi dan Sasuke... ada hubungan apa sebenarnya?  
Masih berkutat dengan pikiran itu, Iruka menatap Kakashi seolah meminta jawaban yang membuatnya mengerti.

Kakashi menghela napas di balik maskernya, "Bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti?" sarannya. Sekarang Ia terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa si bungsu Uchiha ternyata dalam kondisi kritis akibat penyakit yang dideritanya yang tidak pernah Ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia merasa bersalah. Dirinya telah mengkhianati Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Kakashi yang redup, Iruka pun memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut--untuk saat ini. Ia sadar bahwa mereka memiliki masalah yang harus diprioritaskan yaitu kondisi Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengerti," ucap Iruka pada akhirnya.

"Uchiha-san," tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan dari arah pintu, memperlihatkan sosok asisten dokter Tsunade, Shizune.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi segera seraya maju mendekati sang asisten. Kakashi dan Iruka pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejenak, Shizune merapikan buku dan stetoskopnya, "Uchiha-kun mengalami koma," ucapnya memberitahu hasil dari pemeriksaannya.

Seperti dihujam jarum raksasa, Itachi merasa waktunya seakan berhenti. Tangan yang tadinya terangkat untuk dikatupkan kini limbung, terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya. Warna hitam matanya semakin gelap seakan kehilangan seluruh cahaya. Bahkan Ia tak tahu apakah Ia masih memiliki kesadaran dalam dirinya atau tidak.

"Denyut nadinya lemah bersamaan dengan menurunnya _Haemoglobin_ dan cairan dalam tubuhnya," Shizune melanjutkan, "satu-satunya jalan agar Uchiha-kun dapat bernapas dengan baik adalah dengan menyambungkan mesin utama sebagai alat pacu jantung... Selain itu tidak ada."

Terdengar bunyi seperti tulang retak di antara mereka. Ternyata Kakashi memukul tembok dengan sangat kuat sehingga warna putih tembok itu ternodai dengan warna merah--darah dari jemarinya. "Sial!" umpatnya dengan suara berbisik. "Sampai separah itukah?!"

Iruka menatap sedih pria itu. Meski sudah beberapa tahun Ia menjalani hubungan kasih dengannya, Ia merasa belum mengenal betul Kakashi. Ia merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia merasa tak berguna.

Shizune, yang juga menampakkan kesedihan, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap profesional. Karenanya, wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Uchiha-san, kau boleh menemani adikmu di dalam," ujarnya.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi, Itachi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju sisi sang adik. Sebelum Ia menutup pintu, satu kalimat pedas meluncur dari mulutnya, "Anda sudah bisa pulang, Hatake-san."

Kakashi yang mendapatkan 'saran' itu hanya menghela napas berat namun tetap bergerak sesuai 'permintaan' si sulung Uchiha. Ia juga menatap Iruka agar mengikutinya, menjauhi tempat itu secepat mungkin. Mereka berdua pun pergi mengikuti sang asisten dokter yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan di depan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat seraya memanjatkan doa demi kelancaran operasi sahabatnya. Jeritan memekikkan yang baru terdengar di telinganya cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan perih di hati. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara Naruto sedang berjuang sendirian di dalam. Betapa Ia ingin menggantikan posisi pemuda hangat itu.

"Naru, semoga kau baik-baik saja! Bertahanlah!" Gaara memberikan semangat meskipun tak dapat terdengar sampai dalam.

Satu tepukan halus dan hangat membuat Gaara menghentikan doanya. Mendongakkan kepala, Ia bertemu pandang dengan warna biru laut dalam yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia pun berucap lirih, "Minato-Ji-san..."

Pria yang dipanggil masih memberikan senyuman seraya duduk di sampingnya. "Daritadi kau sendirian, Gaara?" tanya Minato, dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh pemuda itu. "Begitu ya..."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali ketika tak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Seperti berada di atas panggung sepi tanpa adanya penonton, keheningan yang benar sunyi terasa memiris hati. Memang mereka merasakan itu dalam hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang mereka sayangi menderita, kesakitan di dalam sana, membuat mereka hampa. Hampa yang juga sama menyakitkannya.

"Syukurlah kau ada di sini..." tiba-tiba Minato berkata, "aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Naru-chan. Karena itu, syukurlah kau ada untuk menemaninya," lanjutnya seraya menyandarkan kepala pada dinding di belakangnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Kenapa... Oji-san berpikir begitu?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut sang pemimpin _Namikaze Company_.

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Aku ini seorang penggila kerja yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk keluarga," ucapnya. "Bahkan ketika Kushina harus menjalani pengobatan di Suna pun aku sama sekali tidak menjenguknya. Barulah pada saat dewa kematian hendak menjemputnya, aku memiliki hati untuk menemuinya," jelasnya. "Kejam bukan?" Minato berkata seakan menghina dirinya sendiri. Terdengar dari tawa pahit yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan walaupun tak terlihat. "Bukan begitu, Ji-san. Aku rasa bukan seperti itu..." sanggahnya. "Bukannya Ji-san yang tidak memiliki hati, tapi itu memang keinginan Kushina-Oba-san... Beliau tak ingin Ji-san melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Beliau tak ingin melihat wajah Ji-san yang penuh kesedihan... Hanya itu," jelasnya, kini kembali menatap lantai yang dari awal dilihatnya.

Minato sempat terpaku mendengar penuturan Gaara yang jujur dan pengertian itu. Namun, kemudian pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut yang Ia tujukan pada sang pemuda. Ia tatap wajah _framboise_ yang masih menatap lantai itu sebelum berkata,  
"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun."  
Setidaknya, beban yang sedari dulu dirasakannya berkurang, membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega.

Pemuda yang memang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sang paman hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang ayah yang memiliki 'jarak' yang cukup jauh dari anaknya karena Ia pun seperti itu, dengan sang ayah yang tak pernah memeluknya namun berkata bahwa Ia menyayanginya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum melakukan 'perjalanan abadi'. Rasa sakit dan perih tapi juga hangat... yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah maaf. Yang dibutuhkan seorang ayah yang seperti itu adalah kemurahan hati sang anak yang bersedia memaafkannya. Syukurlah saat itu Ia sempat memperlihatkan senyuman tulus untuk sang ayah.

"Minato," panggil seseorang dengan suara berat tiba-tiba, membuat kedua lelaki yang berada di ruang tunggu menolehkan wajah ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Fugaku, kau datang," sahut Minato. "Bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Sudah selesai kah?" tanyanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu berjalan ke arah sang Namikaze lalu berhenti menghadap pintu ruang operasi. Menatapnya sejenak, Fugaku menghela napas, "Aku menunda rapatnya. Aku ingin mengetahui keadaan puteramu," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," ucap Minato lembut, "Naru-chan pasti mengetahui maksudmu ini. Sekarang, Ia tengah berjuang di dalam sana..." lirihnya sembari menatap ruang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hn," balas Fugaku, kini mengambil tempat untuk bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana kembali hening. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka kecuali hembusan napas normal yang seperti saling bersahutan. Sampai akhirnya...

"Anda Uchiha Fugaku-san?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba pada pria yang telah bersandar pada dinding di samping Minato.

Fugaku melirik pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping rekan kerjanya. Masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, Ia menjawab, "Ada keperluan denganku, Anak muda?"

Ingin rasanya Gaara menghela napas panjang mengetahui bahwa para lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha bertipe sama. Akhirnya Ia pun menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa Anda mengetahui bahwa putera Anda juga berada di rumah sakit ini?"

Fugaku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu sama sekali di luar dugaannya.  
Puteranya juga berada di rumah sakit ini? Putera yang mana maksudnya? Itachi kah? Atau Sasuke? Lalu, untuk apa salah satu dari mereka berada di sini? Menjenguk se-ah, benar.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Itachi, memang benar," jawab Fugaku datar, "sudah dua minggu anak itu bolak-balik sampai harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dasar anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Jawaban itu membuat Gaara tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya siapa yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Bukannya itu Anda, Uchiha-san? Terlalu sibuknya Anda sampai tidak menyadari kenyataan di depan mata, begitu kah?" tanyanya sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya keheranan.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir, dan akhirnya berkata, "Putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha mengidap Leukemia stadium 4. Sekarang dia berada di ruang VVIP X, lantai 2."

Pernyataan Gaara kali ini membuat kedua pria itu membelalakkan mata. Mereka baru mendengar berita itu. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang mengkonfirmasi mereka akan hal ini, terlebih Fugaku. Seharusnya Ia mengetahui perkara semacam ini apalagi menyangkut kesehatan puteranya. Namun, nyatanya Ia tak tahu. Itachi tak memberitahunya. Tak pernah ada sedikit pun kata yang terlontar dari putera sulungnya mengenai perihal sang bungsu. Selama ini Fugaku hanya tahu bahwa Itachi bolak-balik ke rumah sakit karena sahabatnya, bukan adiknya. Berani sekali dia...

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Gaara-kun?" rancu Minato, "kami tak tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya..." tambahnya seraya menatap Fugaku yang juga menatapnya balik. Terlihat ketegangan di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Gaara kembali berkata.

"Alasan Naru mau dioperasi pun karena Uchiha Sasuke. Dia percaya bahwa dengan setengah kemungkinan hidup ini, dia akan tetap bertahan untuk melindunginya."

Minato terhenyak mendengarnya. Memang Ia sudah menduga kalau puteranya memiliki perasaan khusus pada si bungsu Uchiha, tapi tak menyangka akan sebesar ini. Apakah mereka...

Fugaku tiba-tiba mulai berjalan menuju _elevator _yang berada di belokan ruangan. Tak sempat Ia mengucapkan apa-apa pada kedua lelaki yang Ia tahu sedang menatapnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu: memastikan kebenaran berita itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

Dua orang pria muda tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit yang terletak di lantai dasar. Semenjak memesan minuman hingga pelayan datang mengantarkannya, tak ada yang membuka suara. Saling diam dalam keramaian. Pikiran mereka berada dalam bidang yang berbeda, namun, kini memiliki permasalahan yang sama.

Kakashi pun menghela napas berat untuk ke sekian kali. "Iruka-san, kau tahu dulu aku pernah bekerja sebagai pengawas di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha kan?" akhirnya Ia berucap.

Iruka mengangguk, meminta Kakashi melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kakashi pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tadinya aku berprofesi sebagai sekretaris pribadi Fugaku-san, sampai suatu hari beliau menugaskanku untuk mengawasi putera bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap pada kubangan hitam yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya, "pertama kali melihatnya dari dekat, aku mengerti bahwa anak itu memiliki luka mendalam yang tak seharusnya Ia pendam. Dari mata oniksnya yang kelam, juga dari kata-katanya yang jarang, aku tahu kalau dia tengah terperangkap dalam kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Hingga suatu hari... kami..." Kakashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa berat untuk mengatakannya, apalagi pada pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Kami menjalin hubungan yang lebih intim dari sekedar pengawas dan tuan," akhirnya Kakashi mengatakannya.

Sedikit banyak, Iruka telah menyadari hal itu. Hubungan kekasihnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha... juga penyebab keretakan hubungan itu yang membuat Kakashi menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

"Awalnya hanya coba-coba, apakah aku bisa mencintainya atau tidak. Aku berusaha mencintainya karena aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih lagi. Ia pun perlahan terbuka padaku, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tidak pernah Ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Aku tahu Ia mencintaiku, tapi aku... semakin kucoba untuk mencintainya, yang muncul hanyalah perasaan simpati belaka. Perasaan yang aku tahu akan menghancurkannya... suatu hari nanti..." Setelah mengatakannya, Kakashi hanya menunduk lesu seolah menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

Iruka masih diam, tak mengatakan apapun pada kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada lelaki yang memang mencintainya ketika masih menjalani hubungan dengan sang Uchiha. Sedikit banyak Ia pun memiliki andil dalam hal itu, karena Ia kerap menolak sang Hatake ketika dulu memintanya menjadi kekasih. Kini, Ia dan pria muda itu telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia pun merasakan dosa yang sama beratnya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-san. Aku sudah mengerti... tak usah kau ceritakan lagi kalau kau merasa berat," ujar Iruka pada akhirnya. Ia pun meraih tangan Kakashi yang tengah memegang kopinya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sebuah senyum pengertian merekah di bibirnya seolah berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Kakashi bersyukur memiliki Iruka di sampingnya. Entah apa jadinya Ia tanpa pemuda itu.

* * *

Kalau tadi Itachi menampar keras Kakashi, kini justru Ia lah yang mendapatkan tamparan keras dari sang ayah, Fugaku. Awalnya Itachi terkejut melihat sang Uchiha senior berada di depan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Namun, sebenarnya Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, sang ayah akan mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku takkan meluangkan waktu ketika mengetahui puteraku dalam keadaan yang kritis? Apa kau tak mempercayai ayahmu sendiri, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku marah.

Mengelap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, Itachi menatap Fugaku dengan datar. "Maaf, Ayah. Sepertinya aku berpikiran kau terlalu sibuk untuk gangguan semacam ini."

Fugaku sedikit terkesiap oleh 'alasan' Itachi. Ucapannya itu tidak bisa dianggapnya salah. Memang benar dirinya sibuk, tapi gangguan? Apakah anak yang sakit merupakan gangguan bagi sang ayah? Bukankah itu terlalu kasar?

"Ibumu sudah tahu?" Fugaku bertanya--berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan akan dirinya. Ketika Ia melihat si sulung menggeleng pelan, pria paruh baya itu menghela napas sembari mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya.

"Mikoto, segera ke RS. Konoha. Ruang VVIP X lantai 2... Sasuke koma," Fugaku memberitahu istrinya begitu tersambung dengan jaringan seberang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ia langsung memutuskan koneksinya--tak ingin mendengar 'suara' siapapun yang tengah bersandingan dengan sang istri.

Itachi yang melihat dan mendengar itu hanya menutup mata, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya karena mengetahui hubungan kedua orangtuanya yang tak kunjung membaik. Bersyukurlah Ia karena Sasuke tak melihat pemandangan ini.

* * *

Sepuluh jam berlalu semenjak Naruto menjalani operasi, rasanya seperti selamanya. Pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Tsunade yang terlihat lelah namun lega. Dengan segera, Minato dan Gaara--bersama Kakashi dan Iruka yang telah bergabung kembali--menghampiri dokter itu, penasaran dengan hasil yang dicapainya.

"Bagaimana Naruto, Dok?" tanya Minato, cemas namun berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Tsunade menghela napas sebelum tersenyum, "Operasinya berhasil dan Naruto selamat. Sekarang dia sedang menjalani _post-medical check_ dengan dokter lain. Tenang saja," jelasnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ekspresi kelegaan menghiasi wajah para lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggu kabar baik itu. Jantung yang berdetak kencang perlahan mereda, bersyukur atas apa yang telah Kami-Sama kabulkan--menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Akan tetapi," Tsunade memulai kembali--membuat semuanya menahan napas, "ada kemungkinan dia mengalami kelumpuhan kerja otak untuk sementara. Karena itu, Naruto butuh rehabilitasi," jelasnya.

"Maksudnya kelumpuhan kerja otak untuk sementara?" Iruka bertanya karena bingung. Tak urung, Ia pun khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

"Karena infeksi yang sudah terlalu lama mendekam dalam otaknya, sarafnya tak berjalan sesuai perintahnya. Ada kemungkinan dia tak dapat berpikir tepat pada tempatnya. Karena itu, dia harus dilatih kembali seperti dulu ketika dia belum bisa melakukan apa-apa," Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Pernyataan itu membuat wajah yang tadinya lega kembali pucat. Namun, kali ini tersirat ekspresi harapan di dalamnya.

"Jika Naruto sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, aku akan memberitahu kalian," ucap Tsunade. Setelah itu Ia kembali memasuki ruang operasi untuk menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan.

* * *

**_Ruang VVIP Z_**

Kesibukan terdengar ketika derap langkah dan decit gesekan roda memasuki ruang khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi Naruto. Para suster dan dokter yang menangani kasusnya segera menempatkan pemuda itu di tempat tidur khusus yang menyambungkan selang-selang penopang kehidupan pada tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang kondisinya sekarang menyerupai Sasuke, hanya saja bukan koma.

Kakashi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai asisten pengacara di perusahaan ANBU dan Iruka yang berprofesi sebagai guru di Akademi Konoha, telah pulang terlebih dahulu karena keharusan mereka dalam menyelesaikan tugas. Meski setengah tak mau, mereka tetap harus bersikap profesional dalam menghadapi pekerjaan. Oleh karena itu, tinggallah Minato dan Gaara yang menunggui Naruto.

Kedua lelaki itu masing-masing mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidur Naruto. Mereka ingin--bukan, HARUS mengetahui bagaimana keadaaan yang dijelaskan Tsunade tadi.

Pemuda berambut merah yang lingkaran pada matanya bertambah hitam menyadari bahwa pemuda yang baru menjalani operasi itu tengah membuka matanya. Penasaran, Gaara pun bertanya pada dokter yang sedang menyiapkan suntikan, "Apa Naru sadar, Dok?"

Tsunade mengambil cairan dari lemari obat dan menusukkan jarum suntik untuk mengambil isinya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Dia tidak boleh sampai tertidur. Selama operasi pun Ia tetap terjaga."

Gaara terhenyak, demikian pula dengan Minato yang mendengarnya. Mereka memang tahu bahwa operasi itu mengharuskan saraf-saraf otak untuk tetap bekerja, tapi tetap saja mereka tak mampu membayangkan betapa sakitnya orang yang menjalani operasi itu. Betapa tak tertahankannya sakit yang Naruto rasakan.

Perlahan, tanpa disadari, setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Gaara. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna untuk sahabatnya.

"Gaara-kun, itu bukan salahmu," Minato berkata, "semua sudah ada jalannya. Jangan menyesali diri untuk hal yang bukan kesalahanmu," yakinnya--tidak beranjak dari sisi seberang sang pemuda.

Tsunade hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh makna sebelum bergerak ke sisi Naruto dan menyuntikkan obat. "Saya yakin Naruto tidak akan mau mendengar kau menyesali diri, terlebih karenanya," ujarnya. "Jangan lupa, dia bisa mendengarmu," tambahnya bersamaan dengan selesainya Ia menyuntik.

Gaara menghapus air matanya lalu kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Lebih tepatnya wajah yang menyembunyikan rasa perih dalam hatinya. "Aku mengerti..."

Minato tersenyum sembari melirik Gaara sejenak sebelum fokusnya kembali pada puteranya. Ia tatap warna langit yang meredup milik Naruto sebelum menyarangkan sebuah kecupan hangat pada dahinya.

"Naru-chan..." panggil pria itu. Namun, mata samuderanya tidak menangkap pergerakan apapun dari Naruto. "Kau mengenaliku?" tanyanya--menahan sakit dalam hati.

Lagi, tidak ada gerakan dari sang pemuda. Minato mencoba lagi, "Naru-chan, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Sang dokter pun mengambil senter dari sakunya lalu menyinari bola mata biru milik Naruto sembari berkata, "Naruto, jika kau mendengar ayahmu, gerakkan matamu ke atas dan bawah," lalu berpaling ke Minato--memintanya mengulangi lagi.

Minato mengangguk, "Naru-chan, ini ayah. Kau bisa mendengar ayah?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat seolah menahan tangis.

Kali itu bola langit Naruto bergerak dengan pelan, membentuk gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah.

Sehembus napas lega meluncur dari ketiga orang yang berada di sana. Tsunade menarik senternya lalu mengamit jemari sang pasien sembari memberi instruksi, "Mulai sekarang kami akan memberi petunjuk padamu dan usahakan kau melakukannya. Jika kau mengerti, gerakkan lagi matamu."

Bola itu pun bergerak lagi.

"Bagus," ucap Tsunade, "Minato-kun dan Gaara, kalian bergantianlah memberikan _stimulus_ pada Naruto. Ingat, dimulai dari gerakan tangan," perintahnya.

Minato dan Gaara mengangguk. Maka, setelahnya, dimulailah rehabilitasi awal untuk memulihkan kondisi otak Naruto yang melumpuh akibat operasi. Terapi itu bukan hanya menguras tenaga tapi juga air mata karena tak tahan melihat sang matahari yang biasa bersinar kini terbaring lemah bagai tersaput awan kelabu. Sungguh pun begitu, mereka bersyukur bahwa Naruto dapat 'kembali' dengan selamat dari proses yang menyakitkan selama berjam-jam di ruang tertutup itu.

* * *

Di depan ruang VVIP Z, berdiri Itachi yang menatap ke dalam melalui jendela yang gordennya terbuka setengah. Ia tak mengira bahwa ternyata Naruto berada tepat di seberang VVIP X, tempat Sasuke berada. Mungkin Ia terlalu fokus pada kedatangan Ibunya yang kini tengah berada di sisi Sasuke bersama dengan sang ayah.

Sebenarnya Itachi ingin lari. Ingin sekali Ia keluar dari kondisi ini secepatnya. Namun, tak mungkin hal itu berlangsung secara instant. Kalau benar itu yang didapatnya, kemungkinan besar adalah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya.

Pemuda berambut raven panjang yang terikat rapi itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran pesimisnya. Meski kedua orang tuanya telah berada di sana untuk mengurus sang adik, Ia masih memiliki peran sebagai seorang kakak yang tak menyerah hingga detik terakhir kehidupan--dirinya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia masih memiliki tugas untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Itachi," panggil Mikoto, sang ibu. Seiring dengan Itachi menoleh, sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipinya. Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari dimana Ia merasakan sakit pada kedua pipinya.

"Kaa-san juga mau bertanya kenapa aku tak memberitahumu?" duga Itachi. "Alasannya sama saja dengan Tou-san, aku tak tahu bahwa Kaa-san memiliki waktu untuk hal mengganggu seperti ini," tanpa memberi waktu sang ibu untuk membalas, Ia kembali melanjutkan, "tidak mengganggu, aku tahu itu. Tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san... Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing..."

Sama seperti apa yang Fugaku rasakan, hati Mikoto mencelos. Perkataan puteranya memang tidak salah, dirinya memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan yang sebenarnya tidak penting--hanya ingin melarikan diri dari suami yang Ia anggap tidak mencintainya. Namun, Ia tak menyangka bahwa Itachi berpikiran seperti itu dalam keadaan dimana sang bungsu kritis.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau Kaa-san katakan, tapi bisakah kita membicarakan masalah itu nanti? Fokus utama kita sekarang adalah Sasuke," ujar Itachi tenang tapi tegas.

Mikoto seperti ingin menangis mendengarnya. Wanita itu merasa bersalah, merasa begitu berdosa telah membiarkan dirinya terlena oleh penderitaannya. Padahal Sasuke, putera bungsunya, lebih menderita--apalagi dalam kesendirian. Oh, andai Ia tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Sudahlah..." Itachi berkata lagi, "lebih baik lupakan hal itu... Aku hanya ingin saat ini Sasu--" Omongan Itachi terpotong oleh suara pintu yang berdebam dari ruang tempat Naruto dirawat.

Terlihat Gaara keluar dengan terburu-buru dari ruangan tersebut. Mata _emerald_-nya yang basah sempat bertatapan dengan ketiga pasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan intensitas tanya yang besar. Ia pun memalingkan muka dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sikap itu membuat Itachi dan Fugaku beralih menatap jendela dengan setengah gorden itu, berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mata si sulung membelalak lebar sementara Fugaku langsung memasuki ruang tempat sahabatnya berada.

"Minato, apa yang--" ucapan Fugaku terhenti oleh pemandangan yang di hadapannya.

Namikaze Minato terkulai lemas dengan tatapan nanar yang tertuju pada puteranya tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk digerakkan, seolah jiwanya menghilang dan hanya menyisakan gumpalan raga yang sudah puas ditempati. Pria itu kini bernapaskan hampa.

Fugaku pun menghampiri sang sahabat lalu menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Fuga... Naruto... Naruto... Dia tertidur... Dia koma..." lirih Minato yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Fugaku tersentak mendengarnya. Ia lebih tersentak lagi ketika mendapati embun mengalir dari samudera luas itu. Tak pernah Ia melihat sahabatnya mengeluarkan air mata selama hidupnya--ah, pernah sekali sewaktu Minato kehilangan istrinya, Kushina. Namun, setelahnya tak pernah terjadi lagi. Kini wajah sedih itu terpampang di hadapannya. Sungguh, Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Naru-chan..." lirih Minato lagi sembari mengelus pipi puteranya, "jangan tinggalkan ayah..." butiran embun semakin membanjiri wajah yang terlihat lelah itu.

Sang Uchiha langsung meraih sang Namikaze dalam pelukannya. Memang Ia tak paham bagaimana cara menenangkan orang, tapi setidaknya Ia berusaha membagi perasaan sakit yang juga tengah melandanya.

"Minato..." Fugaku berkata, "tidak apa-apa... Puteramu tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." entah kalimat itu ditujukan pada sang sahabat atau untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak peduli. Fugaku menepuk-nepuk punggung Minato seraya berucap kembali,

"Bertahanlah, Minato. Bertahanlah demi Naruto."

Tidak ada jawaban bagi sang Uchiha, yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang diiringi dengan isakan pilu dari pria lembut itu. Dan dengan satu panggilan terakhir untuk Naruto, Minato akhirnya melepas lelah dan tertidur dalam dekapan sahabat baiknya.

* * *

**TBC to the last part**

* * *

Bagian kedua dari tiga bagian.

Teuteup, epilog akan Kyou post setelah missing line(s) ini selesai.

_If you don't mind, leave me your review. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	8. Missing Lines Last Part

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (main), slight NejiGaara & NejiSasu

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read!

**A/N:** Kyou persembahkan bagian terakhir missing line(s) dari Be With You.

* * *

**Be With You**

**Missing Line—last part**

**© Kionkitchee**

* * *

_Gelap...  
Gelap sekali di sini...  
Apa aku sudah mati? Ah, aku tak menyangka kalau kematianku akan segelap ini.  
Padahal aku tahu akan seperti ini jika menjalani operasi, tapi aku masih ingin percaya pada setitik harapan untuk bisa melindunginya. Harapan untuk melindungi Sasuke.  
Apa aku sudah mampu melindunginya? Apa aku sudah dapat berada di sisinya meski dalam keadaan seperti ini?  
Ah, Sasuke. Apa aku pernah membuatmu bahagia? Apa aku pernah membuatmu senang dengan keberadaanku?  
Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Memang aku sadar bahwa aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi mengetahui kau baik-baik saja sudah membuatku tenang.  
_

_  
Tunggu... Apa itu? Sosok hitam dengan... sabit?!  
Tidak! Jangan! Kau tidak boleh menebas Sasuke! Jangan dia! Jangan Sasuke! Biarkan dia hidup!_

_Biar aku saja! Tebas aku saja! Jangan bawa Sasuke bersamamu! Bawa aku saja! Cukup aku saja... jangan biarkan Sasuke melepas hidupnya...  
Kumohon... biarkan Sasuke tetap hidup..._

__

Kumohon… Malaikat kematian...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Sepasang mata terbuka, berusaha membiasakan bias temaram memendari warna oniksnya. Itachi memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat namun sudah lebih baikan karena sempat tertidur tadi setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya pulang.

Awalnya Mikoto ingin tetap di sana dan menemani Sasuke, tapi Itachi menyarankan agar wanita tersebut istirahat untuk sehari. Mikoto pun dengan terpaksa menyetujui saran anak sulungnya. Fugaku pun ikut pulang setelah mengistirahatkan Minato di tempat yang layak. Kini hanya tinggal Itachi seorang yang menjaga Sasuke juga Naruto.

'Lebih baik aku minum dulu,' batin Itachi seraya beranjak dari sofa di luar ruangan. Namun, belum sempat melangkah, Ia mendapati sepasang kaki keluar dari ruangan di seberangnya--VVIP Z. Bingung, Ia pun melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

**_Mansion Hyuuga_**

Pewaris laki-laki keluarga Hyuuga--yang kini hanya mengenakan piyama kimono--berdiri terpaku mendapati 'tamu' di depan _dojö_. Kalau memang hanya tamu biasa, Neji tidak akan sekaget itu. Namun, yang datang adalah seorang 'teman' yang tidak disangkanya akan 'mengejarnya' sampai ke sana. Seorang teman yang hampir Ia tampar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Gaara-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Neji, bingung.

Gaara diam, tak menjawab apa pun. Rambut merah yang biasanya rapi dengan model belah pinggir acak, kini terlihat kuyu dan sangat berantakan. Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, tampaklah warna hijau yang tak lagi bersinar. Lingkaran matanya pun semakin bertambah pertanda kurang tidur. Keadaan tersebut cukup untuk membuat sang Hyuuga bertambah kaget.

"... Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah pulih dari rasa kejutnya, Neji kembali menemukan suaranya. Samar-samar, nadanya menyiratkan kecemasan akan suatu hal yang belum diketahuinya. Suatu hal buruk yang seperti mengintainya.

Pemuda pindahan dari Suna itu menatap warna _lavender_ di depannya dengan pandangan hampa. Mulutnya perlahan membuka dan mencoba menyuarakan alasan kedatangannya ke sana,

"... S-Senpai..."

namun gagal.

Neji terkejut mendengar suara Gaara yang nyaris berbisik hampir habis dengan tubuh yang juga gemetar dan lemas. Ia mencoba memikirkan lagi apa benar pemuda itu yang bernama Gaara? Karena yang Ia tahu, Gaara adalah sosok yang tenang yang seolah menantang segalanya dalam kesunyian yang dimilikinya. Juga orang pertama yang mampu mengorek isi hatinya. Kini, Neji malah mendapati pemuda itu... gemetaran? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Penasaran, Neji akhirnya menarik lengan Gaara lalu membawanya masuk ke ruang pertemuan dojö. Ia juga menyuguhkan segelas teh hijau hangat setelah mempersilakannya duduk. Setelah pemuda itu agak tenang, Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Gaara-kun?"

Masih, yang didapat oleh Neji hanya kebisuan.

Pemuda itu pun menghela napas, "Malam-malam begini aku mendapatimu berdiri di depan Hyuuga _Döjo_ dengan tatapan kosong dan suara nyaris habis. Tak terkecuali tubuh yang gemetaran dan... berantakan... Kalau kau tidak cerita apa pun, mana mungkin aku mengerti!" ucapnya agak tidak sabaran.

Gaara menatap Neji sejenak sebelum mencoba kembali suaranya,

"Uchiha... koma..."

Setelah bisa berkata, yang keluar adalah dua kata yang tepat menusuk hati. Hanya dua kata tapi bagaikan dua petir yang menyambar Neji di tengah malam. Dua kata yang menjawab firasat buruknya.

"S-Sasuke... koma...?! Koma?!" seru Neji tak percaya. Ingin Ia menanyakan lebih detail namun terhenti oleh sesuatu yang pastinya terdengar kekanakkan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tak peduli padanya..." lirih Neji, "lagipula, dia pasti tidak sendiri kan? Naruto ada be--"

"Naru pun koma, Senpai!" Gaara memotong kalimat Neji dengan frustasi--membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" bingung Neji.

"Naru mengidap kanker otak stadium 3 dan hari ini dia menjalani operasi yang walaupun berhasil ternyata membuatnya koma juga!" seru Gaara lagi dengan tubuh gemetaran hebat. "Sudah semenjak kecil Naru menyimpan penyakit itu dan aku baru mengetahuinya 2 hari yang lalu! 2 hari yang lalu!! Aku kesal! Padahal aku sahabatnya! Padahal aku sepupunya! Tapi... tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku... Dia... Naru--"

Dengan segera Neji meraih tubuh Gaara dan memberinya pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Ia mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu seraya berucap, "Tenanglah..." dengan lembut.

Dan kelembutan itulah yang akhirnya membuat Gaara kembali menitikkan air mata yang dengan segera disekanya. "Senpai... Naru... Naru tidak akan mati, 'kan?"

Neji tak bisa menjawabnya. Terlalu sulit, karena Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukannya mendahului kehendak Kami-sama, tapi firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Jawaban yang diterimanya tak berpihak pada kebahagiaan.

"Naru... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Lirihan itu membuat Neji semakin mempererat dekapannya. Tak ayal, Ia juga merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Seperti melihat penderita patah tulang kaki yang tiba-tiba dapat berlari dengan cepatnya atau mendengar penderita tuna wicara bernyanyi dengan memukau, rasa terkejut yang dialami Itachi sangatlah besar hingga Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa bahkan tubuhnya pun kaku layaknya batu. Bagaimana tidak? Sesuatu--lebih tepatnya seseorang--yang tengah berada di hadapannya adalah pasien yang baru saja menjalani operasi besar yang kemudian divonis koma!

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" seru Itachi berbisik keheranan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau..." pemuda itu menelan ludah. Sungguh, baru kali ini Ia merasa--entah mengapa--takut pada seseorang. Takut... untuk sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya yang tampak pucat seperti mayat. Perlahan, Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Itachi dan berbisik,

"Sa... suke..."

Itachi benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Ia takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sang Uzumaki begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Ia takut kalau Naruto mengabaikan nyawanya sendiri dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai alasannya. Ia takut... takut mendapati rasa cinta yang begitu besar dan dalam untuk Sasuke. Ia takut pemuda itu meninggalkan adiknya.

Masih berkutat dengan pemikiran negatif tersebut, Itachi segera menghampiri Naruto dan menopang tubuh lemah itu dengan kedua lengannya. Dan terkejut karena tubuh itu terasa dingin seperti balok es.

"S-sasu... ke..."

Nama itu kembali menyadarkan Itachi. "Naruto-kun, kau harus istirahat! Kau baru saja menjalani operasi besar! Naruto--"

"Sas... suu... ke..." Naruto tetap kokoh ingin melangkah menemui pemuda yang dicintainya... membuat Itachi memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah... Naruto-kun, sudahlah... Kau harus istirahat..." ucap Itachi tak tahan.

"Sassu... ke..."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun! Aku mengerti! Biar aku saja yang menyampaikannya..." ujar Itachi.

Kali itu Naruto bereaksi terhadap perkataan Itachi. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan tetap mengarah pada ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Perlahan, satu tangannya terangkat, terarah seakan hendak meraih sesuatu. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, pemuda itu mengucapkan kata yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Sa... ssukee... _ko_... _ko ni_..." Namun, belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, Naruto terjatuh. Kegelapan kembali membawanya.

Itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum sempat menyentuh lantai. Lalu, Ia terdiam... tak bersuara, tak bergerak, tak melakukan apa-apa. Percuma Ia berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Percuma Ia bergerak, tubuhnya lemas tak punya tenaga. Percuma Ia memanggil dokter secepatnya, pemuda dalam dekapannya telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya,

dengan meninggalkan satu tugas untuknya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

"Sudah tenang?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai mengangguk pelan. Matanya sembab karena menangis dengan waktu yang lama--yang tidak pernah terjadi padanya selama ini.

"_Gomen_, Senpai..." ucap Gaara pelan sembari menatap bola _lavender_ milik Neji, "_arigatou_..." tambahnya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil, "_Dou itashimashite_," balasnya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Gaara seraya berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah untuk mengambil kotak kecil yang terletak di dalam lemari. Ia pun menyodorkan kotak itu pada sang Sabaku,  
"Permen?" tawarnya.

Mata Gaara mengerjap. Bukan hanya karena seniornya menawarkan permen padanya layaknya untuk menghentikan bocah yang menangis, tapi juga karena bentuk permen itu tidaklah... biasa.

"Permen... beruang?" bingung Gaara. Neji mengangguk sambil meraih satu permen dari kotak tersebut.

"_Bear Fancy_, kalau tak salah itu namanya--terdengar konyol memang, tapi kalau tak ada ini, Hanabi tidak akan mau latihan karate," jelasnya sembari melahap satu permen tersebut.

"Aku... tak menyangka kalau Senpai suka yang manis-manis..." gumam Gaara, terdengar seperti tak bisa berkomentar lain.

Tanpa terduga, Neji menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu suka manis. Permen ini pun rasanya lebih asam daripada manis," ucapnya. "Setelah memakan ini, biasanya Hanabi langsung semangat latihan."

Pemuda berambut merah yang masih _speechless_ itu hanya mengangguk kaku menerima permen yang disodorkan Neji padanya. Ia menatap permen tersebut sejenak sebelum tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang ke masa pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Hyuuga.

_Waktu itu pun... beruang juga, 'kan?  
_

Bersamaan dengan pikiran itu, Gaara pun melahap permennya. Benar, terasa asam tapi juga manis.

Neji yang melihat ekspresi juniornya berubah, akhirnya bernapas lega.

_Syukurlah sudah tersenyum lagi..._

Sayangnya, kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Dering ponsel Gaara berbunyi, melantunkan lagu _Miss You_ yang dibawakan oleh _Tohoshinki--Boy Band_ asal _Korea_. Pemuda bermata seperti rakun itu pun meraih ponsel dan segera menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"... Sabaku Gaara-kun?"

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"... Uchiha Itachi."

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara mendapati kakak dari Sasuke meneleponnya. Hampir Ia bertanya-tanya akan alasannya, namun, sebuah pemikiran telah terlintas dalam otaknya.

_Apa ini tentang Naru?!  
_

"Bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Itachi dengan suara serak.

_Deg!  
_

"A-apa ada hubungannya dengan Naru?" Gaara bertanya dengan gemetaran, membuat Neji bersiaga.

"... Ya. Naruto-kun sudah..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Matahari bersinar terik seolah memberikan jalan bagi sinarnya yang terlepas untuk kembali pulang. Hangatnya radiasi yang ditimbulkan semakin memperbanyak jatuhnya bermacam embun dari orang-orang. Keringat dan tangis menggenangi fatamorgana yang terbentang di sekitar area pemakaman, tempat tertidurnya beribu jasad memasuki keabadian.

Hanya sedikit orang yang bernapas dalam area itu. Mereka mengantarkan satu lagi jasad untuk dikebumikan. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya. Nama pemuda yang bagaikan matahari yang akhirnya kembali pada Sang Pencipta. Menutup usia 18 tahunnya dalam kedamaian.

"Ternyata memang begini jadinya..." lirih Gaara. Neji yang berada di sampingnya menggenggam bahunya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Naru... selamat jalan..." lirihnya lagi bersamaan dengan mengalirnya embun dari bola _emerald_-nya, membuat Neji memeluknya lembut.

Di samping mereka, berdiri Tsunade dan Shizune yang juga bersebelahan dengan Iruka dan Kakashi. Di depan mereka, Minato duduk dengan melengkungkan leher. Dan dengan setia, Fugaku--sang sahabat, berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, memberikan dukungan dalam diam. Hanya mereka yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut sebab Naruto memang memintanya seperti itu.

Sebelum dioperasi, pemuda yang telah tiada itu meminta kepada sang dokter untuk tidak mengumumkan kematiannya jika mati nanti. Tentu saja hal itu dianggap meremehkan kemampuan dokter-dokter. Akan tetapi, Naruto tetap bersikeras. Mungkin, Ia sudah tahu waktunya tak lama lagi.

"Bocah bodoh..." lirih Tsunade sambil mengepalkan jemarinya, "aku juga bodoh..."

"Tsunade-senpai..." Shizune cemas sekaligus sedih mendapati keadaan seniornya.

Minato menatap pusara anaknya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Ia pun sudah mengerti bahwa Ia harus merelakannya. Namun sulit, sangat sulit. Satu-satunya putera yang Ia miliki kini telah pergi, menyusul sang ibu yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Minato..." Fugaku memanggilnya pelan. Pria yang dipanggil memberinya satu senyum miris, menunjukkan kesedihan yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

_Tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat, pasti bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain.  
_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Itachi memandang mesin yang dihubungkan pada tubuh adiknya. Yang terlintas dalam pikirannya selama memandangi mesin itu adalah janjinya pada Naruto... tugasnya. Ia berpikir keras akan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau terpaku pada mesin itu, Itachi?" heran Mikoto--Ia dan Itachi tak ikut 'mengantar' Naruto.

Itachi menatap sang ibunda sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada mesin itu.

"Kaa-san... Kau menyayangi Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Mikoto mengerutkan alis, "Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja aku menyayanginya!" balas wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, relakan dia... Relakan Sasuke..." ucap Itachi lagi, kali ini dengan nada datar.

Wanita Uchiha itu membelalakkan matanya dan menatap putera sulungnya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu?! Sasuke tidak akan mati! Sasuke pasti selamat!" serunya, membuat Itachi memejamkan mata--berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tak setenang wajahnya.

"Kaa-san... maafkan ucapanku..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

_Ini dimana? Gelap sekali...  
Ah, apa itu? Cahaya? Tu-tunggu! Cahaya itu kan--  
_

_  
Naruto?!_

_  
Hei, sedang apa kau di sana?  
Ah, padang rumput hijau yang menentramkan... Kau sedang menikmati perasaan tenang ini, Dobe?  
_

_  
Sungguh, kau tampan sekali dengan senyuman itu__—meski aku tak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan...  
_

_  
Eh? Kau menyuruhku duduk di sebelahmu? Ya, tentu. Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini.  
_

_  
Hm? Kau memanggilku?  
Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas, katakan lagi._

_A-apa-apaan?! Jangan dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu!  
... Kau membuatku malu...  
_

_  
Ha? Me-memangnya perlu diucapkan ya? Kau kan tahu perasaanku, Dobe!  
_

_  
Eh? Kau mau kemana? Tunggu! Aku juga ikut! Dobe! Naruto!  
_

_  
NARUTO!!  
_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

Tiga hari berlalu dari saat pemakaman, menyisakan kesedihan namun juga harapan untuk satu nyawa yang masih tertidur dalam ruang temaram VVIP X. Tiga hari tanpa kemajuan apa-apa bagi sang Uchiha. Namun, ada yang berbeda di hari keempat.

Oniks membuka tirainya, memperlihatkan warna malam yang indah. Mata itu bergerak-gerak seakan tengah mencari sesuatu--seseorang.

"Nn... a... ru..."

"Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" Mikoto segera menghampiri putera bungsunya. Ekspresi lega terpampang di wajah lelah itu.

"K... aa... sa... n..."

"Ssshh, sudahlah, jangan paksakan dirimu..." ucap Mikoto lembut sambil mengelus helai rambut Sasuke.

"_Otoutou_..." Itachi pun menyapa dengan senyuman. Ia lega mendapati adiknya sudah sadar, sekaligus sedih karena Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"N... a... ru... ma... na?" tanya Sasuke dengan susah payah.

Mikoto terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa iya Ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bahwa Naruto telah pergi untuk selamanya? Tidak. Bisa-bisa kondisi Sasuke malah bertambah buruk. Jadi, Ia harus menjawab apa?

Itachi, menyadari kegelisahan sang ibu, akhirnya menghampiri sang adik lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Perlahan, Ia dekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik,  
"Sebentar lagi dia datang. Tunggulah."

Mikoto terkejut. Ia tahu Itachi berdusta, namun tak tahu untuk apa menjanjikan sesuatu yang mustahil itu pada adiknya. Entah mengapa, firasatnya buruk, sangat buruk.

"Be... nna... r... yaa?" Sasuke ingin kepastian dari ucapan kakaknya. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun janji untuk datang menjemputmu, _Otoutou_," bisik Itachi lagi, "bersabarlah sampai dia datang, ya?" ujarnya lembut.

Mata oniks Sasuke pun menutup setengah. Terpancar ketenangan dari warna malam itu. Ketenangan yang membuat Mikoto akhirnya terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Wanita itu menyadari bahwa keyakinannya tidak akan bertahan; bahwa puteranya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama; bahwa Ia harus merelakannya. Tapi, wanita itu tak mau percaya. Ia tak mau percaya bahwa dirinya akan ditinggal oleh putera kesayangannya. Tidak, Ia tak ingin percaya.

Sementara Mikoto bergulat dengan hatinya, Itachi menerima semuanya dengan tenang seakan tahu apa yang terbaik bagi sang adik. Walau Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, Ia lebih tak ingin lagi melihat adiknya menderita lebih lama. Sudah cukup. Ia ingin Sasuke bahagia meskipun bukan bersamanya di dunia.

Pintu ruang VVIP X pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok dua pemuda yang selama tiga hari belakangan rutin menjenguk sang pasien. Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara.

"Sasuke...?!" Neji tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Ia pikir Sasuke takkan sadar dari koma. Kini pemuda itu telah membuka matanya.

"Uchiha..." gumam Gaara yang juga tak percaya. Namun, dalam hati Ia merasa sedikit lega. Ia bersyukur bahwa Sasuke masih diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-Sama untuk membuka matanya.

Dan keterkejutan itu bertambah ketika mendapati sang Uchiha tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Sungguh suatu hal yang langka. Kedua pemuda itu pun mendekati tempat tidur pasien. Namun, Gaara sempat bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Nyonya Uchiha. Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu senang karena puteranya telah sadar? Kenapa malah tertunduk lesu seperti itu?

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." lirih Neji saat dirinya berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Sasuke, Neji-kun?" Itachi tiba-tiba menyela rasa haru yang baru saja dirasakan Neji, membuat pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu bingung.

Neji menatap Itachi lekat seolah bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Ia melihat wajah sang Uchiha sulung yang tetap terpaku pada si bungsu, dan akhirnya, pandangan Neji pun kembali pada Sasuke. Seketika, bola _lavender_-nya membulat, membelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Segera Ia palingkan wajah untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Kosong, Ia tak mendapati siapa pun. Tapi, kenapa?

_Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?  
_

Sasuke memandang pada kekosongan yang tak dimasuki oleh siapa pun. Mata oniksnya terus melihat ke arah pintu masuk yang telah tertutup itu. Pintu yang sama sekali tak ada siapa pun berdiri di sana. Namun, lengkungan senyum itu bermain di bibirnya seakan Ia tengah tersenyum pada seseorang. Seseorang yang Ia sayangi.

"Ka... u... da... tang..." Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan sekuat tenaga, "Nna... ru... to..."

Tersentak, Neji dan juga Gaara menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke. Namun, nihil. Mereka tak melihat siapa pun di sana. Kecemasan dan ketakutan mulai merasuki hati mereka.

"Apa dia sudah datang, _Otoutou_?" tanya Itachi lembut di telinga adiknya.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangan dari ruang kosong itu.

Itachi menyadari bahwa waktu untuknya menepati janji telah datang. Karenanya, Ia tatap wajah sang adik sejenak sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi. Kemudian perlahan, bibir itu turun untuk kembali membisikkan sesuatu. Pesan dari Naruto untuknya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Itachi. Namun, setelahnya mata itu kembali pada ukuran semula sebelum menatap ruang kosong yang sempat teralihkan itu. Senyum yang sempat hilang kembali menghiasi wajah pucat yang kini merona. Dengan perlahan, si bungsu Uchiha menggerakkan bibirnya untuk balik membisikkan sesuatu pada si sulung.

"Jaa... ngan... pi... sahkan... aku... dari... Naruu... to..."

Itachi balas tersenyum, "Tidak akan, _Otoutou_. Kau tidak akan dipisahkan darinya..." bisiknya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dengan tenang. Bola oniks perlahan menutup tirainya diiringi dengan rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu,

"Aku datang... Naruto..."

Mata dan bibir itu pun terkunci rapat, mengakhiri perjalanan 18 tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Bunyi dengung mesin pacu jantung terdengar datar, memperlihatkan satu garis lurus pada layar monitornya. Yang tertinggal dalam ruangan itu hanyalah suara kematian dan hujan yang tak diundang.

Mikoto tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Meski dengan wajah yang sangat syok, embun mengalir dengan deras dari mata oniksnya. Tak ada suara dalam tangisannya karena kepergian ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Gaara menghampiri sang nyonya Uchiha seakan berusaha membesarkan hati yang Ia tahu pasti tercabik-cabik seperti perasaannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski tak ada embun yang keluar dari bola _emerald_-nya, Ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama.

Itachi hanya diam sambil menatap adiknya yang tak lagi 'berada' di sana. Ia tatap dengan lekat kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum terakhir untuk adiknya.

"Kau bahagia, Sasuke? Kau bahagia?" tanya Itachi dengan berbisik. Setetes air mata menjatuhi wajah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. "Kau bahagia... Tentu saja... Tentu saja..." Kini Ia memeluk tubuh yang perlahan mendingin dan kaku itu.

Sementara itu semua terjadi, Neji hanya berdiri membatu di tempatnya melihat pemuda itu 'pergi'. Ia tak bergerak, bahkan tak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda bahwa Ia bernapas. Ia membeku, tak tahu apa jiwanya masih melekat padanya atau tidak. Ia terpaku, menatap semua seolah hanya sebuah lakon drama yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. Lakon drama yang sungguh ingin Ia hapus dari ingatannya.

Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien, hingga saat terakhir hanya menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan pemuda yang sebenarnya telah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Terus menunggu, menanti hingga tiba saat pemuda itu menjemputnya. Hingga terakhir, hanya kalimat itu, hanya nama itu yang berada dalam pikirannya. Hanya nama itu.

Nama Naruto.

-

-

-

_'Koko ni iru yo, Sasuke. __Koi, isshouni kaeru. Ore to omae mo... mou hitori janai, sabishii kunai. Ima kara futari... futari dake de, eien ni.'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'_Aku di sini, Sasuke. Kemarilah, ayo kita pulang bersama. Aku dan kamu… tidak sendiri lagi, tidak kesepian lagi. Mulai sekarang kita akan berdua… hanya kau dan aku, berdua selamanya.'_

-

-

* * *

**Missing lines**

**END**

* * *

Yah, kira-kita begitulah kejadiannya. Klise dan terlalu drama kah? _Yeah, I thought so_.

_Missing lines_ udah selesei, tinggal **epilog**. Insya Allah akan Kyou post dalam waktu dekat. Doakeun sadja ya~

Gomen kalo ada typo(s) dan OOC yg berlebihan. ^^

_If you don't mind, leave me your review. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Be With You © Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu dalam nama lain, NejiGaara, ItaShion, SasoFemDei

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. _Don't like don't read!_ _Fluff and cliché?_

**A/N: **Kyou persembahkan epilog Be With You ini kepada Anda. Selamat membaca dan _enjoy!_ ^^

**------**

**BE WITH YOU EPILOGUE**

**© KIONKITCHEE**

------

**_8 Tahun Kemudian_**

Suasana musim semi di bulan Februari membawa udara hangat musim panas yang akan segera menggantikannya. Orang-orang menanti dengan tidak sabar festival-festival yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Sama halnya di hari itu, suasana _Valentine_ pun amat sangat meriah dihiasi dengan warna merah muda, merah dan putih secara bersamaan.

Di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran, seorang pria muda berambut merah sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Pria muda itu memakai mantel berwarna merah tua dan sepatu _boots_ hijau lumut yang sepadan untuknya. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat sebuah tas kecil berwarna karamel yang nantinya akan diberikan pada sang kekasih.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Gaara!"

Suara itu membuat Gaara menoleh ke arah seorang pria muda berambut coklat tua pendek yang memakai mantel abu-abu dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Pria muda itu tersenyum pada Gaara, sedikit menyipitkan matanya yang berwarna _lavender_.

"Neji," sahut Gaara, "tidak terlambat kok," tambahnya.

"Kau memang perhatian," timpal Neji sembari mengecup pipi kekasihnya, tidak peduli dengan reaksi yang diberikan orang sekitar yang melihat mereka. "Sudah siap untuk acara besok malam, _Hon_?" tanyanya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas berat, "Sebenarnya aku gugup sekali, tapi apa boleh buat..." ucapnya, membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak senang bertunangan denganku?" goda Neji yang langsung dibalas Gaara dengan gelengan kasar.

"Bukan! Malah aku sangat senang! Aku--hmph" Sanggahan Gaara dipotong oleh bibir Neji yang mendarat di bibirnya. Gaara pun langsung membalas ciuman itu lumat--juga tak mempedulikan reaksi orang sekitar yang menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Tak urung ada beberapa gadis yang langsung mengambil _handphone_ berkameranya dan melakukan _paparazzi_. Aah, _Fujoshi(s)_.

"Ooaah, Mama! Mereka berciuman!" teriak salah satu anak yang kebelulan lewat di samping mereka. Ibu anak itu langsung menggandeng tangan anaknya lalu pergi setelah meminta maaf. Yang tidak mereka sadari, kedua pria muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menikmati waktu yang tersisa sebelum terikat secara resmi.

Ya. Akhirnya setelah mengalami perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, Gaara berhasil merebut hati sang Hyuuga. Mulai dari mencoba menjadi teman dekatnya, teman curhat, sahabat, hingga pada hari kelulusan sang Hyuuga, Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Saat itu, sungguh Ia merasa takut akan jawaban yang diberikan Neji padanya. Namun, harapan dan doanya tidak sia-sia. Neji menerima pernyataannya dan mereka pun mulai berpacaran.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Neji merasakan hal yang berbeda terhadap Gaara, hanya saja Ia belum bisa mengakuinya. Sebagian hatinya masih terisi oleh pemuda Uchiha yang telah meninggalkannya dan dunia. Kenangan dirinya dan Sasuke masih membekas dengan jelas dan sangat sulit dilupakan—tidak, bahkan tak bisa dilupakan. Neji terlalu takut untuk menghapusnya meski hal itu justru semakin menambah sakit hatinya. Mungkin, perasaan bersalah karena tak bisa mencintai Sasuke masih terlalu besar.

Namun, sebuah kejadian merubah pemikirannya.

Di suatu hari yang bersalju lebat, ketika tanpa sengaja anggota keluarganya sedang keluar semua dan meninggalkannya yang sedang sakit, Neji mendapati Gaara—yang kemarin hari membuatnya marah karena perkara kecil—tengah berdiri di depan pintu Mansion utama Hyuuga. Terkejut, Neji pun mengajak Gaara masuk karena kalau dibiarkan di luar, bisa-bisa pemuda itu mati kedinginan. Dan tambah terkejutlah Ia ketika mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu sudah menunggu selama 2 jam hanya untuk menjenguknya. Saat itu Ia marah karena perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukan sang Sabaku. Namun, Gaara mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Neji dan meminta maaf, tak peduli ada badai seperti apa menghadang. Pemuda itu juga mencemaskan kesehatan Neji.

Dan pemuda Hyuuga itu pun menyadari betapa Gaara sangat mencintainya.

Kemudian, beberapa tahun setelah mereka jadian, Neji mengambil inisiatif untuk melamar Gaara. Ia membongkar rahasianya pada keluarganya lalu memohon izin agar pernikahannya dengan Gaara direstui. Ia berjuang dengan begitu gigih sebagai balasan karena pemuda berambut merah itu telah mampu mengisi hatinya melebihi Sasuke. Alhasil, keluarganya pun menyetujui dengan satu syarat: Neji harus mengalahkan ayahanda dari Hinata, seorang karateka yang memiliki kemampuan setaraf Dewa.

Neji menang meski dengan susah payah.

Dan di sinilah mereka, Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara, di bawah pohon Sakura dekat kuil Ginza, merayakan _valentine_ sekaligus mempersiapkan kelengkapan untuk acara pertunangan besok malam.

"_Yare-yare_... Padahal masih musim semi, tapi kenapa panas banget ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pohon tempat kedua orang itu berciuman.

"Itu karena bajumu dobel-dobel, _Baka_!"

"Eeh?! Memangnya kamu nggak kedinginan, _Aho_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Aho', Toki!" seru anak yang satu.

"Sano juga jangan memanggilku 'Baka' dong!" seru anak yang satunya lagi tak mau kalah.

Okeh. Argumen dua bocah itu sukses membuat Neji dan Gaara menghentikan ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat jengkel karena 'aktivitas' mereka diganggu oleh argumen tidak penting. Namun, dengan cepat wajah itu berubah ekspresi 180 derajat saat melihat perawakan mereka.

". . . _Uso ka_?" ucap Gaara tanpa sadar.

". . . _Saa na_," timpal Neji dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Dua bocah itu memiliki perawakan yang mirip dengan orang yang mereka kenal. Bukan cuma mirip, bahkan seperti replika 'mereka'!

"Ne ne ne, Sano. Kau mau coklat?" tanya bocah berambut pirang berantakan pada bocah di sebelahnya. Matanya yang berwarna sebiru batu _sapphire_ menatap kumpulan coklat di salah satu _stand_ yang terpampang di sepanjang jalan.

"Kau tau aku nggak suka manis kan, Toki?" sahut bocah yang berambut _raven_ klimis di sebelahnya. Namun, mata _onyx_-nya ikut menjelajahi kumpulan coklat yang dilihat oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Sekarang 'kan _valentine_, seharusnya kita merayakannya!" seru bocah yang dipanggil Toki itu dengan antusias.

"Yang merayakan _valentine_ itu pasangan. Memangnya kau dan aku pasangan?" tanya bocah yang dipanggil Sano itu sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hmm~ kalau iya, gimana?" tanya Toki dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sano yang masih terpaku akibat perkataannya tadi.

"_Baka_! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!" ketus Sano sambil memalingkan wajah. Sayangnya, bocah itu tak dapat menutupi semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

Seringai di wajah Toki makin menjadi. Bocah itu meraih tangan pucat Sano dan memberi kecupan singkat di punggung tangannya. "Kau mau kan?" tawarnya menggoda. Alhasil membuat bocah berambut _raven_ di hadapannya meledak dengan uap merah dari atas kepalanya.

"DOBE!" seru Sano sembari memukul kepala Toki dengan tas hitam yang disandangnya, lalu pergi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"_Itte tte_..." ringis Toki sambil memegangi kepalanya. "_Chotto matte ne_, Sano-chan!" serunya seraya mengejar bocah yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'chan'!" ambek Sano dari kejauhan.

"Kalau gitu... Teme-chan?" Perkataan itu sukses membuat Toki mendapatkan satu pukulan telak di dahi dari benda yang dilempar Sano. Sambil tetap mengelus dahinya, Toki pun mengambil benda yang dilempar itu.

"Ara? Coklat Almond?" bingungnya. Namun tak lama, sebuah senyum bahagia merekah di wajahnya. Bocah pirang itu pun mengejar si bocah _raven_ dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Sementara itu, kedua pria muda yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu mencubit pipi masing-masing. Mereka belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seperti menyaksikan reka ulang peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu... yang dialami 'teman' mereka.

"Kau percaya _dé javù_, Gaara?" tanya Neji masih menatap ke arah bocah-bocah itu pergi.

"_Dé javù_ atau reinkarnasi, Neji?" tanya Gaara balik, juga masih menatap ke arah kedua bocah tadi pergi.

"Apapun itu namanya... Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Neji lagi.

Gaara mengangguk, "Sepertinya… ya..." jawabnya, kini menatap Neji.

"Toki-chan, jangan berlarian di jalanan ramai seperti ini!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga berhentilah merengut, Sano," timpal suara yang lain.

Neji dan Gaara menoleh ke arah dua suara itu dan nampaklah dua orang yang mereka kenal.

"Itachi-san?!" kaget Neji begitu melihat putera 'tunggal' keluarga Uchiha yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Dei-Nee-san?!" Gaara tak kalah terkejut saat melihat kakak ipar yang juga sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Neji-kun? Gaara-kun? Lama tak berjumpa!" sapa Itachi ketika menyadari dua pria muda di seberang jalan yang tengah bergerak menuju mereka.

"Ara? Gaara-chan! Lama tak bersua! Aku rindu sekali!" riang Deidara yang langsung memeluk adik iparnya. "Kami datang untuk menghadiri pertunanganmu dengan Neji-kun loh!" tambahnya.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian ya!" timpal Itachi pada Neji yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itachi-san tidak bersama Shion-san?" tanya Neji.

"Oh, Shion ada di dalam bersama Sasori. Tampaknya mereka sedang 'asyik' bertukar pendapat tentang boneka dan ramalan," jawab Itachi sedikit terkekeh.

"Sasori-Nii tidak berubah ya, masih tetap berkutat dengan boneka," gumam Gaara sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang berubah itu kalian! Rambutmu jadi gondrong, Gaara-chan, sementara Neji-kun jadi pendek begitu," kata Deidara, mengamati perawakan baru adik-adik iparnya. "Tapi kalian tetap ganteng kok!" tambahnya.

"Itachi! Saso-baka mengejekku lagi tuh!" Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat bermata ungu yang langsung 'menerjang' Itachi.

"Shion, sudah kubilang jangan menabrakku seperti ini..." ujar Itachi.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu!" ketus Shion sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu matanya menangkap dua sosok di belakang suaminya. "Siapa mereka?" tanyanya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Mereka Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara yang akan bertunangan besok malam," jawabnya. Tangannya pun melingkari pundak istrinya, "Neji-kun, Gaara-kun, perkenalkan. Ini Shion, istriku yang sering diceritakan Sasori dalam suratnya."

Neji dan Gaara mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, memangnya Saso-baka bilang apa tentangku?" tanya Shion curiga.

"Kubilang kau itu cerewet, egois dan tidak berperikewanitaan. Puas?" Muncullah seorang lagi dari arah toko.

"Saso-baka! Terima pukulanku ini!" seru Shion sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Namun, Itachi langsung menghentikan serangan itu dengan menggendong Shion _bridal-style_ tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan, Shion. Lebih baik kau istirahat," ujar Itachi seraya membopong istrinya masuk ke toko. Shion hanya gunyu-gunyu malu.

"Heh, dasar _Yankee_!" ejek Sasori yang langsung kena jitak istrinya.

"Sasori-danna, un, jangan mengejek Shion-chan melulu! Temui adikmu dulu!" perintah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sasori menatapnya sambil cemberut. "Dei-chan _mou Yankee da_..." gumamnya yang langsung mendapat _glare_ mematikan dari Deidara. "_Hai-hai, wakatta_! Lama tak jumpa, Gakkun!" sapanya pada adik bungsunya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Kenapa baru sekarang muncul lagi? Ini sudah 8 tahun semenjak kau meninggalkan rumah, Saso-Nii," ucapnya. Terdengar nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Pria berambut merah menyala di hadapannya menyunggingkan seringai.

"Kangen padaku, _Goth no otoutou_?" goda Sasori. Gaara pun tersenyum amat sangat 'manis'. Neji yang melihatnya hanya mundur selangkah mengetahui apa maksud senyuman itu.

"Tentu saja aku 'kangen' padamu, Onii-san. Temari-Nee dan Kankurou-Nii juga pasti 'kangen' padamu," ucap Gaara lembut dengan aura mematikan yang membuat Sasori benar-benar menelan ludah. "Kuharap kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk kau jelaskan pada kami, Sasori-Nii-san~" tambahnya.

"Dei-san, lebih baik kita menyingkir dari sini sebentar," ajak Neji menepuk pundak Deidara. "Kecuali kalau ingin melihat pertumpahan darah, silakan tetap di sini," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Maksudnya, un?" tanya Deidara tak mengerti. Namun, segera Ia dengar suara memilukan dari arah suaminya yang sedang di'bantai' oleh adik bungsunya. Mata birunya terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Wahaha... He-hentikan-gyahaha... Gakkun sto-jyahahaha..."

Kelitikan, itulah kelemahan Sabaku Sasori... juga Hyuuga Neji.

"Katakan alasanmu tidak menampakkan diri selama 8 tahun. Kalau tidak..." Gaara pun menambah jumlah jari yang dipakai untuk mengelitiki pinggang Sasori.

"GYAHAHAHA... Wakatta yo-GYAHAHAHAHAHA... _Yamero_, Gak-JYAHAHAHAHA~"

"Haiiyaaah!!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang bocah berambut pirang yang berpose a la _Payron_ di game _Shaman King_ di hadapan mereka. "Otou-tan dalam bahaya, Toki muncul menyelamatkan!" seru bocah itu.

"Nggak usah berlagak, Dobe," timpal bocah di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga ikut berpose, Sano!" seru Toki pada bocah _raven_ yang memutar bola matanya.

"Hn,_ nonsense_," ketus Sano. Toki pun menyudahi posenya.

"Aku paling sebal kalau kau sudah mengeluarkan 'hn' itu, Teme!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

"Aaakh! Kau mengatakan 'dobe' dua kali, Teme sialan!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Kuso!"

"_Kozo_!"

"Ko-HEI! Kau juga masih bocah!" seru Toki tidak rela dikatai 'bocah'.

"Hn, kau yang mulai," balas Sano datar.

Adegan itu lagi-lagi membuat Neji dan Gaara melongo. Mereka pikir yang tadi mereka lihat hanya khayalan, ternyata tidak.

"Naru-chan, hentikan dulu pertengkaran kalian. Sini, aku kenalkan pada pamanmu!" panggil Sasori. Seketika Gaara tersentak mendengar nama itu.

"'Suke-kun juga kemarilah!" panggil Deidara lagi. Kali ini Neji yang membelalakkan mata mendengar nama itu.

"Ini anakku dan Dei-chan, Sabaku Narutoki," jelas Sasori. "Sekarang kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa pulang, 'kan?"

"Ini Uchiha Sanosuke, anak Itachi dan Shion-chan, un."

Sabaku Narutoki. Bocah berumur 7 tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang jigrak, mata sebiru langit, kulit karamel dan sifat terbuka. Bocah ini menatap Gaara dengan mata membelalak.

Uchiha Sanosuke. Bocah berumur 7 tahun yang memiliki rambut _raven_ klimis, mata _onyx_ malam, kulit putih susu dan sifat yang agak tertutup. Bocah ini pun menatap Neji dengan mata yang terkejut.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Oji-tan?" tanya kedua bocah itu bersamaan. Mereka pun kaget dan langsung menatap bocah di sebelahnya. Hening pun menguasai keadaan sejenak.

". . . Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Narutoki, Sanosuke."

Dua pria muda itu tersenyum pada kedua bocah di hadapan mereka. Mungkin mereka memang kehidupan lain dari kedua 'teman' mereka dulu yang hanya diberi sedikit kesempatan untuk bersama. Kini, Tuhan telah menjawab doa mereka.

-

-

-

_'Kami-Sama, meski aku mati nanti, jangan pisahkan aku dari Sasuke.'_

-

_'Semoga… setelah aku mati nanti, Naruto ada bersamaku.'_

-

-

_Welcome home, Naruto & Sasuke._

------

**_END_**

------

**_Omake_**

"Ha? Benarkah itu?" ragu Gaara di suatu sore ketika sedang mendengar cerita kakak iparnya.

"Iya, un! Sebelum kami pindah ke Oto tempat Shion-chan dan Itachi berada setelah menikah, Toki tidak seceria sekarang. Anak itu lebih pendiam dan berkesan sulit didekati… padahal waktu itu umurnya baru 4 tahun…"

"Tapi, Dei-san, rasanya sedikit… nggak mungkin…" timpal Neji.

"Istriku itu polos dan jujur. Dia itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong," sahut Sasori yang bergabung bersama mereka setelah menemani puteranya tidur. "Dan memang itulah yang terjadi pada Toki. Bahkan kami sempat menganggapnya autis, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Pernah suatu malam kami menemukannya tertidur di depan pintu keluar, tanpa baju hangat, tanpa alas kaki, tergeletak begitu saja. Tangannya merah dan sedikit bebercak darah seakan anak itu telah beratus kali mencoba membuka gembok pintu yang memang sengaja kami pasang untuk mencegah maling…" cerita Sasori berhenti kembali. Pandangannya kini menerawang ke hari itu.

"Kami pikir Toki sakit atau semacamnya tapi ketika hendak mengembalikannya ke kamar, anak itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang kami duga sebagai sebuah nama," Deidara melanjutkan.

"… Nama? Nama siapa?" tanya Neji. Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya pun penasaran.

'**Cuke…**

Pasangan mata milik kedua pemuda yang telah bertunangan itu membelalak tak percaya. Rasanya seperti mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Tentu saja saat itu kami bertanya-tanya siapa yang anak itu maksudkan. Namun, kami menganggapnya hanya igauan belaka," ucap Deidara.

"Sayangnya kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi untuk beberapa kali sebelum Toki mendatangi kami dengan wajah menahan tangis. Kami yang bingung malah tambah bingung ketika anak itu benar-benar menangis, bahkan dengan keras," Sasori bercerita lagi. "Dia berkata dengan gemetaran…"

**Otou-tan… Okaa-tan… Nalu mau ketemu cama 'Cuke… Nalu mau ketemu 'Cuke!! Nalu kangen 'Cuke!! Nalu mau 'Cukeee!!!"**

"Sungguh, kami tak tahu siapa yang dimaksudkannya. Kami bahkan tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya," ucap Deidara. "Suatu hari saat berlibur ke Oto, entah karena kebetulan atau apa, kami bertemu dengan Shion-chan yang sedang belanja, lalu kami mampir ke rumahnya dan Itachi," wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, "kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanyanya.

Neji dan Gaara yang masih bingung hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Toki langsung berlari masuk ke ruang keluarga Uchiha lalu memeluk seorang bocah yang sebaya dengannya," Sasori meneruskan, "setelahnya, bocah dalam dekapan Toki—yang kami ketahui setelahnya adalah putera dari Itachi dan Shion—menangis keras."

**Huweeeeeeeeee… Naluuu! Naluuu!! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

Sasori pun menyeringai kecil, "Padahal kami belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Itachi setelah sekian lama tapi… anak-anak itu berlaku seakan mereka pernah bertemu dan merindukan satu sama lain… aneh…" kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan lirih.

Pasangan Hyuuga-Sabaku yang mendengarnya benar-benar tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan mereka tak menyangka akan lebih terkejut lagi dengan kedatangan Itachi yang sepertinya membawa cerita untuk mereka.

"Sano juga berlaku yang sama," Itachi memulai ceritanya, "anak itu memang pendiam dari awal, penyendiri, dan sedikit… cengeng—kurasa," Pria itu duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelah Sasori.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alis, "Cengeng?" bingungnya. Mata _lavender_-nya beralih menatap warna _emerald_ milik Gaara yang juga menyiratkan kebingungan yang sama.

"Sano sering—selalu menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap jauh pada horizon yang seakan hendak diraihnya. Seperti ada kerinduan di dalamnya, anak itu seperti mencari—atau menunggu—seseorang yang tidak kuketahui. Dan di saat seperti itulah air mata perlahan mengalir dari matanya. Saat kutanyakan pada Shion, dia hanya menggeleng tidak tahu," Itachi menghela napas.

"_Sonna no_..." lirih Gaara yang ragu akan pendengarannya.

"Jujur saja, saat itu kami sangat cemas dengan keadaannya yang semakin lama semakin kurus dan tak mau makan… hingga kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat," lanjut Itachi. Tak lama, Ia menatap pasangan yang baru bertunangan itu. "Setiap malam, anak itu selalu menggumamkan kata yang sama seperti sebuah mantra…"

**Nalu… Nalu…**

"Tidakkah kalian pikir itu aneh?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aneh tapi seperti bukan kebetulan. Toki yang mengatakan 'ingin bertemu 'Suke', dan Sano yang menggumamkan 'Naru' dalam tidurnya…" Pria itu bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Maksudnya 'mereka' seperti terlahir kembali, begitu?" Neji menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsung dari Itachi yang kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Kami pun menganggapnya begitu sewaktu pertama kali melihat mereka," tambahnya.

"Ya. Kami pikir itu cuma ilusi saja awalnya… ternyata, perasaan kami terus mengatakan hal yang sama…" timpal Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah…" lirihnya bahagia. Ia dapat merasakan Neji mengamit tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketiga orang lainnya memandang mereka dengan senyum teduh. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua orang itu sangat terpukul ketika kehilangan 'sahabat' yang mereka sayangi. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar agar mereka dapat pulih. Untunglah mereka memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling melengkapi.

"Kalian mau melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tiba-tiba suara feminim nan unik milik Shion terdengar di ruang keluarga Vila yang mereka sewa untuk berlibur bersama. Tangannya memegang _Digital camera_ yang kini diketuk-ketukkannya ke pipi, "Atau mau melihat hasil fotoku saja?" tawarnya sambil menyeringai. Kelima orang yang berada di ruang keluarga itu dilingkupi suatu tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya Sasori berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dari duduknya.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Toki—"

"_Bingo~_" potong Shion. "Toki melakukannya lagi," lanjutnya seraya berjalan kembali ke lorong tempatnya datang. Sasori dengan segera mengikuti wanita itu bersama dengan istrinya, Deidara.

"Eh? Ada apa?" bingung Neji. "Itachi-san?" tanyanya pada pria yang masih duduk di sofa.

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya seraya berucap, "Kalian lihat saja sendiri."

Neji dan Gaara pun mengikuti ketiga orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depan. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar—yang mereka ingat sebagai kamar Narutoki dan Sanosuke—lalu memandang apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Dasar… padahal sudah kuingatkan agar jangan jadi kebiasaan…" gerutu Sasori setengah becanda, "aku akan berpikir seratus kali untuk menikahkan puteraku dengan putera dari _Yankee_ sepertimu, Shion…" ketusnya pada wanita yang kini asyik mengambil gambar 'pemandangan' dalam kamar tersebut.

"Begitu pun denganku, Saso-baka!" balas Shion tak kalah ketus.

"Apa boleh buat, Sasori-danna, un… kau tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau dipisahkan, 'kan? Makanya kita pindah ke sebelah rumah Uchiha," ujar Deidara dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Itu… Narutoki dan Sanosuke?" ragu Neji. "Apa benar mereka masih berumur 7 tahun?" herannya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu diragukan lagi kalau mereka seperti amplop dan perangko," gumam Gaara yang setelahnya tertawa kecil.

Terlihat di ranjang _single_ yang awalnya milik Sanosuke, kedua bocah itu tidur dengan saling memeluk. Lengan Narutoki melingkari tubuh Sanosuke sementara lengan Sanosuke menekuk di dada Narutoki. Wajah kedua bocah itu sangat damai dengan senyum tipis yang bermain di bibir masing-masing. Tak terpungkiri, mereka bahagia dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Sebuah doa pun meluncur begitu saja,

_Kami mohon, Kami-Sama… semoga mereka selalu bersama._

**------**

**End for real**

**------**

-

-

_Aho! _: kata lain dari 'bodoh'

_Uso ka?_: bohong kah?

_Saa na__…_ : entahlah…

_Itte tte…_ : aduuh…

_Chotto matte ne_ : tunggu sebentar

_Yankee _: preman (sebutan untuk cewek kasar)

_Dei-chan mou Yankee da..._ : Dei-chan juga Yankee ni…

_Hai-hai, wakatta_ : Iya, iya, ngerti kok…

_Goth no otoutou_ : adik laki-laki yang bergaya _gothic_

_Yamero _: hentikan

_Sonna no…_ : frasa untuk menyiratkan 'masa' sampai seperti itu…'

-

-

Akhirnya Kyou bisa nge-_post_ epilog dari Be With You!! TTOTT Setelah berkutat dengan ujian dan tugas-tugas yang menyebalkan… *banzai-an gaje*

Dan sebelum ada yang nanya Shion itu siapa, Kyou jelasin dulu. Shion itu cewek _Dreamseer _(pelihat mimpi) yang muncul di _Movie Shippuden _1 yang ngeramal Naruto bakal mati diserang musuh. Karena Kyou suka karakter itu dan bingung mau masangin Itachi ma siapa, jadilah Kyou masukkin dia.

Bagaimanakah epilog ini? Berkenankah di hati Anda sekalian? _Gomen_ kalo banyak typo(s) dan OOC yang keterlaluan. ^^;a

Dengan ini, Kyou mengucapkan bahwa Be With You telah selesai sepenuhnya!

Eh, apa masih ada yang minta sekuelnya? O.o

_Yare-yare…_

Kyou mau ngucapin terima kasih pada semua pihak yang telah membantu mulai dari awal fic ini 'meluncur' ke permukaan hingga selesei. _Readers, reviewers _(baik yg _login_ maupun _anynomous_)_, authors_, dan semua yang udah berkenan walau hanya untuk 'melirik' fic ini, Kyou benar-benar ngucapin **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **Dan **GOMENNASAI** untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada.

_And I'd like to say my special thanks to Chee-Sensei—for her supports even though she likes SasuNaru better, Megu-chan—the one who makes me see that I like NaruSasu too, and Ren-san—for her fic 'Hate' which inspires me to start making NaruSasu fics, also to my sister's friends whom I used to be the models of this fic. Rest in peace, Sist. I'm sorry for not knowing your name._

Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di _fics_ Kyou yang lain. Doakeun Chee-Sensei—_partner _Kyou—supaya ngelanjutin _fics_-nya juga ya~ XD

_Mind giving me review?_

_As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	10. Extra Line: Our Twilight

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Be With You © Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu/TokiSano

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OC, OOC, _don't like don't read!_

**A/N:** _Extra Line_ Kyou persembahkan untuk Anda. Selamat membaca dan enjoy~

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

"**Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat senja ini?"**

"… **Harus kujawab, ya?"**

"**Aku ingin tahu, makanya aku tanya! Dan ya, kau harus menjawabnya!"**

"… **Dobe."**

"**Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Aku bertanya baik-baik dan jawabanmu malah 'dobe'! Kau ngajak berantem, hah, Teme?"**

"… **Baka Dobe."**

_Seharusnya aku menyadari jawabanmu itu. Sayangnya, aku memang benar-benar bodoh… Tak adakah waktu untuk kami mengulang kembali?_

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**Be With You**

**Extra Line: Our Twilight**

**© Kionkitchee**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

"Toki, Sano sudah datang tuh!" teriak seorang pria berambut merah terang dari lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Suruh naik saja! Aku masih ganti baju nih!" sahut seorang pemuda dari lantai atas—tepatnya dari kamarnya.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir sang pria mendengar jawaban puteranya. Ia beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ klimis di depannya dan berkata, "Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan? Langsung naik ke atas saja."

Pemuda yang bernama Sano itu mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Tak sempat lagi ia mendengar decakan dari ayahanda Toki.

"_Ck ck ck_… semua Uchiha memang bertipe sama…"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

"Toki, kau di dalam?" tanya Sano ketika sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan **Narutoki's Paradise! No entry without password!**—yang menurut Sano sangat kekanakan. Yang benar saja, sekarang mereka sudah berusia 15 tahun! Apa menuliskan sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti itu akan membuatmu terlihat keren? Maaf, Sano takkan berpikiran seperti itu. Sungguh.

"_Password_-nya, Sano!" balas Toki yang memang ada di kamarnya semenjak tadi.

"… _Pandora Box_," jawab Sano dengan malas.

Namun herannya, pemuda uchiha itu tetap saja tak bisa mengabaikan 'permainan' sahabatnya itu. Walau mungkin dengan ogah-ogahan ia menjalaninya, toh dilakukannya juga seperti menyebut _password_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada efek apa-apa kalau tidak disebutkan sekalipun. Lagipula, apa maksudnya _Pandora Box_? Mau coba-coba seperti legenda terdahulu? Benar-benar deh… pola pikir putera Sabaku itu memang 'lain' dari orang kebanyakan.

"Silakan masuk, Sano-chan!" seru Toki sembari membukakan pintu. Terlihatlah dirinya yang hanya memakai celana bahan abu-abu tanpa atasan apa-apa, membuat otot tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas. Rambut pirangnya masih basah karena _shower_ yang baru selesai dilakukannya tadi, membuatnya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Sano yang melihat itu semua berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Mata oniksnya terkunci pada dada bidang pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Ia tak bisa bergerak entah mengapa, pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Padahal ia tahu akan terlihat aneh memandangi bagian telanjang sang sahabat, namun, seperti tadi sudah dijelaskan, ia tak bisa bergerak dan ia tak tahu mengapa! Oh, _Kami-sama_… tolong palingkan dirinya!

"_Hello~_ Sano-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toki sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sano.

"…Ja…" Sano mencoba membuka suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokan, tapi terhenti.

"'Ja'? 'Ja' apa? _Jankenpo_? Kau mau adu suit denganku? Nanti kalah lagi loh," ucap Toki—kali ini dengan bertolak pinggang. Ohoho~ betapa ia tak sadar bahwa tingkahnya itu malah semakin membuat Sano _speechless_.

"J-ja…" pemuda berambut _raven _itu mencoba bersuara kembali. Hasilnya: nihil.

"Apa sih yang mau kau katakan dari tadi? Ngomong itu yang jelas, Teme…" ucap Toki lagi yang kali ini meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

Oh, cukup. Sano tidak mau 'terjebak' lagi dalam kebisuan!

"Ja-jangan keluar tanpa berpakaian seperti itu, DOBE!" Akhirnya, suara itu keluar juga. Sano pun mendorong masuk sang Sabaku—mengarahkannya pada lemari pakaian. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'teme', Baka Dobe!" tambahnya.

"Hei! Kau memanggilku 'dobe' dua kali! Itu curang namanya, Teme!" protes Toki yang 'terdorong' oleh Sano. "Nggak perlu didorong juga aku bakal pakai baju, tau!"

"Apapun itu! Cepat pakai seragammu! Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" Sano pun berhenti mendorong pemuda itu untuk beralih pada buku pelajaran yang harus disiapkannya untuk Toki. Kalau ia tak berbuat demikian, bisa jadi yang akan dibawa Toki ke sekolah hanyalah komik, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu pelajaran. _Oh, yeah,_ Sano sangat peduli pada pelajaran dan tak ingin sahabatnya mengalami kesulitan nantinya.

Sementara itu, Toki masih menggerutu tidak jelas seperti 'terlambat sebentar 'kan nggak apa-apa' dan 'apa salahnya keluar tanpa baju? Toh badanku 'kan keren…' dan lain sebagainya. Mata biru pemuda itu tak menangkap raut wajah sang sahabat yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Uchiha Sanosuke, 15 tahun, kini menghadapi dilema yang lumayan berat semenjak libur musim dingin. Wajah yang memerah dan suhu tubuh yang meninggi akibat berinteraksi dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya: apakah ia terkena suatu macam penyakit?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Konoha Gakuen, kelas IX-A_**

"Toki, hari ini kencan denganku ya! Kemarin kau pergi berdua dengan Kanako, 'kan? Sekarang giliranku!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang yang bernama Mirai.

"Eh, gimana ya? Hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Shimari-chan. _Gomenne,_ Mirai-chan," tolak Toki dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_-nya yang ia yakin takkan bisa diabaikan oleh siapa pun yang 'kena'. Dan benar, Mirai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan wajah a la _fangirl _yang jatuh cinta. Setelahnya, gadis itu langsung pergi dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan aku janjian denganmu, hah?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut kuning bergaris hitam yang dikuncir tinggi bertanya dari belakang tampat duduk Toki. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi bosan yang bisa menandingi _Buldog_ kepunyaan penjaga sekolah. Dengan satu tangan menopang dagu, gadis bernama Shimari itu menatap Toki lekat; meminta jawaban pasti.

Toki menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat, Shima. Aku nggak ada alasan lain untuk menolaknya. Kemarin aku sudah minta bantuan Kana, masa' iya hari ini aku minta bantuan lagi sama dia?" ujarnya membela diri. Mata birunya masih bertatapan dengan mata hijau milik Shima yang tetap menuntut penjelasan. "Hei, aku sudah bilang, 'kan?" ketusnya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Nara Shimari itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, tepat berhadapan dengan sang Sabaku. Sejenak diam kemudian berbicara, "Kenapa tidak bilang saja kau ada janji dengan 'Suke-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kalian sahabat sangat sangat sangat dekaaa~t, 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu agak terkesiap mendengar perkataan sepupunya. Ya, sepupu. Adik perempuan dari ayahnya, Sabaku Temari, menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan Nara yang baru saja lulus SMA. Dengan cepat, Shimari pun hadir dalam bahtera rumah tangga mereka. Jadilah Narutoki memiliki sepupu perempuan. Dan, kembali pada masalah awal. Toki agak terkesiap dengan perkataan sepupunya yang seolah menginginkannya menjadikan Sano sebagai alasan. Jangan-jangan…

"Apa maksudmu? Nggak mungkin 'kan aku bilang ada janji kencan sama Sano. Itu aneh, Shima!" sanggah Toki sembari memalingkan muka. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya ketika mengucapkan itu, dan ia tahu kenapa.

Shima menghela napas panjang, "Masih saja ya…" gumamnya. Lalu, tangannya menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan pemuda yang sepertinya tengah mengerubungi seseorang. "Kalau kau tidak bertindak cepat, kau bisa kehilangannya, Na-ru-chan," jelasnya.

Toki pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shima; tempat Sanosuke berada. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang menjadi teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu terlihat sedang di'serang' oleh beberapa pemuda teman sekelasnya. Bukan penyerangan yang berbuah perkelahian atau semacamnya, melainkan 'penyerangan' yang bisa membuahkan…

"Sano-chan, kau mau kencan denganku hari ini? Kutraktir deh semuanya!" rayu pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata _lavender_ yang pada pipi bagian kirinya terdapat 2 tanda segitiga merah yang berjejer.

"Jangan mau sama si jelek Yuta! Mendingan sama aku aja, ya?" kali ini pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata coklat yang di bawah mata kanannya terdapat sebuah tanda segitiga merah yang merayu.

"Apa-apaan tuh! Gantengan juga gue! Minggir lu sana!" Yuta berusaha menyingkirkan kembarannya, Yuki, dari hadapan sang Uchiha.

"Ada juga elu yang minggir!" Yuki tak mau kalah.

"Daripada sama mereka, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja, Sanosuke-chan," Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dan bermata biru pucat mencoba mengambil kesempatan.

"SAKI! JANGAN MAIN SEROBOT!" bentak Yuta dan Yuki secara bersamaan, melupakan perselisihan mereka.

Sano yang dari tadi diam, menatap mereka bertiga dengan pikiran 'kalian semua sudah gila, ya? Mana mungkin aku mau sama kalian!' meskipun di luar tetap menunjukkan wajah _stoic_ khas Uchiha. Ia tak habis pikir, banyak gadis yang mau jalan dengannya itu wajar, tapi laki-laki? Kenapa laki-laki juga mau mengajaknya jalan? Memangnya mereka tak punya mata? Bukannya aneh kalau sesama lelaki berjalan berdua dalam konteks kencan? Sungguh gila.

"Sano-chan, kencan denganku, ya?" Yuta memulai lagi sebelum disikut adik kembarnya.

"Sama aku aja, Sano-chan!" Yuki tak mau kalah dari kakak kembarnya.

"Mereka berdua itu sama-sama kasar. Lebih baik Sanosuke-chan kencan denganku saja, ya?" Saki pun menunjukkan pesonanya.

_TIDAK MAU!_

Itulah yang ingin diteriakkan Sano pada ketiga pemuda 'sinting' di hadapannya. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur _speechless_ duluan sebelum sempat berkata apapun. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah lelaki yang bukan dipasangkan dengan lelaki pula! _He's straight for God's sake!_

… Tunggu, apa benar begitu? Kalau iya, kenapa ia merasakan panas dengan wajah yang memerah secara berlebihan ketika bersama Toki? Tidak mungkin itu… 'kan?

"_Gomenne, Minna-san_, tapi hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengannya. Iya, 'kan? 'Suke?" Toki akhirnya muncul 'membantu' sahabatnya yang terlihat 'tak berdaya'. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sano, terlihat seperti sedang memeluknya mesra dari belakang.

"AAARGH! TOKI CURANG!" teriak Yuki. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau teman Sano-chan sejak kecil jadi bisa seenaknya gitu!" Pemuda itu melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan raut wajah yang marah.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Yuki! Berikan kami kesempatan yang sama, Toki!" seru Yuta.

"Wah wah wah… aku juga akan keberatan jika Narutoki-kun 'mengambil' Sanosuke-chan tanpa persaingan sehat," timpal Saki dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Reaksi ketiga orang itu semakin membuat Sano tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam otaknya hanya ada kata 'sinting' dan 'gila' yang berputar-putar. Belum lagi 'pelukan' Toki pada lehernya, ia tak tahu apa ia masih bernapas atau tidak.

Lain halnya dengan Toki. Pemuda penggemar ramen nomor satu di Konoha itu malah tersenyum dengan begitu 'manis'nya sehingga membuat ketiga pemuda yang merayu Sano mendapatkan hawa dingin bagai di kutub bumi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pasti membuat para pemuda itu berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya?

Ya. Bisa kita lihat sebentar lagi, setelah pemuda Sabaku itu melepaskan lingkaran lengannya pada Sano dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"A-apa yan—hmph!"

Seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu membelalak dan terpaku pada apa yang kini dilakukan Toki pada Sano. Mulut mereka menganga lebar pertanda syok yang berlebihan. Tubuh mereka menjadi kaku layaknya batu, seperti terkena serangan _frozen_ dari _Mr. Freeze _dalam _Batman and Robin the Movie_. Bagaimana tidak? Yang tengah mereka lihat adalah Toki mencium Sano di bibirnya!

Kali ini Sano benar-benar kehilangan suaranya. Tentu saja, selain karena mulutnya di'bungkam' oleh Toki, sepertinya jantungnya mulai berpacu dalam detakan yang tak sepelan biasanya. Dan lagi, ia kehabisan napas dengan cepat diiringi dengan suhu tubuh yang meningkat. Oh, mungkin saja wajahnya sudah semerah darah sekarang!

Bagus sekali, Toki! Kau sedang dalam kala membunuh sahabat baikmu sendiri!

Merasakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah cukup, Toki pun melepaskan Sano dengan lembut. Ia langsung menatap teman-temannya seraya berseru, "Uchiha Sanosuke adalah milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya lagi! Kalian paham?"—dengan seringai kemenangan bermain di bibirnya.

Ketiga orang yang tadi merayu Sano masih memandang dengan cengok, tak menyangka akan keduluan oleh Toki. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka sudah kalah sebelum bersaing—terlihat dari wajah pujaan hati mereka yang memerah hebat dengan uap putih di atasnya. Dengan satu kutukan untuk Toki, mereka memutuskan untuk menyerah mendapatkan Sano.

_The unexpected winner is Sabaku Narutoki!_

… Benarkah itu?

**BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Toki. Ternyata Sano menonjoknya dengan—err—lumayan keras hingga membuat beberapa gadis terpekik kaget. Kelas menjadi semakin tegang dan dingin karena tatapan yang dilontarkan Sano pada Toki. Dan mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa Sano marah besar sekarang.

"… Baka Dobe!" desis marah Sano pada sahabatnya sebelum keluar dari kelas dengan cepat dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan suasana yang tidak enak untuk dirasakan.

Lagi, keheningan menguasai keadaan dalam kelas selama beberapa menit. Tak ada yang berani menegur Toki yang memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit. Hei, memangnya siapa yang mau masuk kandang macan, hah? Nyari mati namanya…

"Aah~ kau bodoh sekali, Naru-chan," celetuk Shimari—masih bertopang dagu.

Ternyata ada yang berani memasuki kandang mematikan itu!

Selengkung senyum malas bermain di bibir sang Nara, "Apa kau mau membiarkannya begitu saja?" ejeknya. Toki mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu; terlihat ekspresi kesal dan menyesal di wajah kecoklatannya. Shimari tahu betul apa yang dirasakan sang pemuda. Oleh karena itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan ke arah sepupunya. Ia tepuk pundak lesu itu dua kali dan berseru, "Kejar dia, Naru-chan!"

Dan hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Narutoki mengejar Sanosuke.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Sano berlari, terus dan terus berlari. Ia tak tahu harus ke mana, tapi ia harus terus berlari. Ia harus pergi jauh dari sahabatnya. Ia harus pergi jauh dari Narutoki. Ia harus! Karena kalau tidak, ia takkan tahu lagi apa dirinya hidup atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasakan beratus kupu-kupu hinggap di perutnya? Kenapa ia merasakan hal yang tak biasa seperti ini? Kenapa?

Tidak tahu adalah jawaban yang dimilikinya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa ini bukan dirinya. Ia merasa aneh, merasa sangat aneh ketika bersama dengan Narutoki. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Tidak. Ia tak ingin menjadi seperti ini! Ia tak ingin mengetahui bahwa ia telah tertarik dalam pesona yang dimiliki sang sahabat. Tidak, ia takkan mengakuinya! Itu aneh! Ia akan tampak sangat aneh! Ia—

BRUK!

Karena berlari sambil memejamkan mata, Sano tak melihat ke depan sehingga membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Begitu ia membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah sosok seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata laut dalam dengan _piercings_ di bawah bibirnya dan di bawah mata kanannya.

"Kanako…" lirih Sano begitu melihat teman perempuannya yang paling akrab. Langsung saja ia memeluk sang gadis erat seakan berusaha menumpahkan segala keanehannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Kanako tanpa ekspresi—tak mengindahkan pelukan erat dari sang Uchiha.

Sano menghela napas panjang, "Berapa kali kubilang padamu, namaku bukan 'Sasuke' tapi 'Sanosuke', Kanako… Ayahku bisa sedih kalau kau mengurangi suku kata seenaknya, tahu…" ujarnya pelan, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher sang gadis.

Kanako mendengus, "Kau adalah 'Sasuke'. Salah kalau kau mengidentifikasikan dirimu sebagai 'Sanosuke', ucapnya tegas sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu.

Lagi, Sano menghela napas. "Terserahlah…" Ia pun menyudahi 'acara' pelukannya. Warna _onyx_-nya kini bertumbukan dengan warna _ruby_ melingkar milik Kanako, gadis misterius yang sepertinya ahli dalam meramal. Wajar saja, Kanako adalah keponakan dari ibunya, Shion, lebih tepatnya anak dari bibinya yang bernama Konan. Sudah sering ia dipanggil 'Sasuke' olehnya, bahkan ibunya pun sering memanggilnya begitu. Katanya, ia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang pemuda yang dulu merupakan adik dari ayahnya; pemuda yang meninggal karena sakit keras yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Reinkarnasi… hanya itukah arti dirinya? Tidak, bukan! Ia adalah dirinya sendiri! Ia bukan kelahiran kembali dari orang lain! Hidupnya adalah miliknya sendiri! Apapun yang orang lain katakan, ia adalah dirinya sendiri!

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kanako setelah melihat air muka Sano yang pucat.

"Namaku Sanosuke!" serunya seraya kembali berlari menyusuri lorong, tepat sedetik sebelum Toki menyusul.

"SANO!" teriakan Toki menggaung di lorong. Mata birunya menangkap gerakan sang Uchiha yang berlari menjauhi dirinya. Ia pun dengan segera mengejar pemuda yang telah memerangkap hatinya itu. Dalam pengejarannya, ia berpapasan dengan Kanako yang tersenyum dan bergumam kecil,

"Berjuanglah, Naruto."

Toki sejenak seperti terpanggil oleh nama itu. Ia seperti kenal dengan 'Naruto' yang disebutkan gadis itu, juga pamannya, Gaara. Namun, prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Sanosuke. Siapa pun 'Naruto' itu, ia bisa mencari tahu nanti. Sekarang ia harus menuntaskan 'masalah'nya dengan sang Uchiha. Dan ia akan terus mengejarnya hingga tertangkap.

Berbelok melewati lorong perpustakaan, kantor guru, hingga sampai ke toilet Utara yang letaknya paling jauh dari kelas, Sano akhirrnya berhenti berlari. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat lari yang seperti kerasukan itu. Ia pun mendatangi wastafel paling ujung lalu menyalakan air untuk membasuh wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Sedikit merasa segar, Sano menatap cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati pantulannya berbayang seperti ada dua. Apakah matanya sudah mulai rusak, atau memang ada bayangan lain yang ikut terpantul selain wajahnya? Hantukah? Tidak, hantu itu tidak bisa dipantulkan di cermin. Jadi… apa yang…

Sano melihat pantulannya yang berbayang dengan seksama. Benar, ada yang berbeda dari bayangan itu. Model rambut belakangnya tidak sama. Bayangan itu memiliki model rambut yang jigrak ke belakang seperti pantat bebek sementara ia tidak. Bayangan itu juga tampak lebih pucat darinya dengan mata yang lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Bayangan itu mengenakan _sweater_ biru tua _turte neck_ dengan motif pilinan benang. Pada bagian tengah lehernya, terdapat dua huruf inisial: **U.S. **yang otomatis membuat Sano terkesiap.

"Kau… Uchiha… Sasuke…?" tanyanya tak lebih dari bisikan serak. Rasanya Sano mulai ketakutan. Bukan ketakutan karena ia ditempeli bayangan lain, tapi karena ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan ibunya dan Kanako itu benar. Dirinya adalah… reinkarnasi dari adik ayahnya.

Ah, rasanya lemas. Kedua kakinya sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia jatuh pingsan saja agar ketika bangun nanti ia bisa berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Apa ia harus membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca supaya benar-benar pingsan? Kalau benar begitu, ia takkan sungkan lagi. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukan tindakan semi bunuh diri itu, Toki sudah keburu masuk dan menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sano?" seru Toki sembari menahan sang sahabat dalam pelukannya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!" tegurnya. Toki tak mendapatkan balasan atas perkataannya. Melainkan…

"… Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sano dalam bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh?" Toki yang mendengarnya terkejut hingga hampir melonjak. "Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya balik, berusaha meminimalisir kegugupan yang melandanya.

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Dalam jiwa siapa kau mencintai? Beritahukan padaku…" bisik sang Uchiha lagi. Tubuhnya kembali gemetaran, menahan gejolak yang tak ia sadari keberadaannya menjadi sangat besar dalam dirinya. Ia takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Sano…" Toki menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya. Saat ingin menjawab, tak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata lain yang merupakan pantulannya di cermin. Namun, segera ia tahu bahwa mata yang tengah beradu dengannya itu bukanlah miliknya. Warna miliknya adalah biru langit yang cerah tanpa terhalang awan sedikit pun, sementara warna miliknya dalam cermin berwarna biru langit mendung yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menumpahkan hujannya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipi itu bukanlah miliknya, karena ia tak pernah memiliki luka seperti itu. Dan ia tahu siapa yang tengah menatapnya sebagai bayangan dalam cermin tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku, Sano," Toki memulai kalimatnya, "Aku… memang mencintaimu. Sudah lama kurasakan hal ini, bahkan sebelum aku menemukanmu. Aku tahu perasaan itu tidak murni dari perasaanku sendiri karena aku bukanlah aku sendiri. Ada bagian dari 'orang itu' yang bersemayam dalam diriku. Perasaan cinta yang mendalam namun tak tersampaikan dengan baik. Perasaan cinta yang menyakitkan hati tapi juga terasa begitu tulus, begitu lembut… hanya untuk orang yang disayanginya semasa hidup. Perasaan cinta itulah yang mendominasi hatiku." Toki berhenti untuk berpikir.

Sano menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras sehingga berakibat memar yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Hatinya perih mendengar pengakuan Toki. Ternyata yang ada dalam hati sang Sabaku adalah rasa cinta untuk Uchiha Sasuke, bukan untuk dirinya yang asli. Dan Sano pun beranggapan bahwa Toki lebih memilih menjadi sosok yang direinkarnasikannya, bukan dirinya sendiri. Perih, sungguh perih yang ia rasa. Padahal ia… padahal ia…

"Tapi, Sano… aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang Sabaku Narutoki, bukan Naruto. Dan yang aku cintai bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan Uchiha Sanosuke," ucap Toki dengan lugas, menyatukan pandangan mata mereka layaknya samudera dan langit malam. Ia sungguh berharap pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu salah paham akan perasaannya.

Lega kah hati Sano? Ya, hatinya lumayan lega sekarang. Ia sudah mendapatkan kepastian akan siapa sebenarnya yang dicintai sang Sabaku, dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia eratkan genggamannya pada kemeja Toki; menariknya lebih mendekat lagi. Dan Toki lebih dari senang untuk mempererat dekapannya. Sano pun merasakan Toki mengecup puncak kepalanya lama seolah menekankan bahwa ia ada di sini bersamanya sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sano untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Toki. Mereka pun saling berbagi kehangatan dalam keheningan yang menentramkan.

Masih dalam keadaan tanpa suara, Toki mencuri pandang ke arah cermin dan sedikit terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia dan Sano versi cermin sedang… berciuman? Yang benar saja! Mereka masih berpelukan, 'kan? Ah, atau yang dilihatnya itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman? Saling melepas rindu yang tak tersampaikan, begitu?

_Hei-hei… kalian sedang menyindirku, ya? Kalian ingin aku mengambil inisiatif seperti itu? Aku sudah melakukannya di kelas tadi, kalian tahu!_

Pantulan yang dilihat Toki itu malah menunjukkan cengiran dan senyum kecil padanya sebelum kembali berciuman. Dan sukses membuat Toki terpancing.

"_Naa_, Sano. Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos pada pemuda dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat merasakan pemuda itu menegang sejenak sebelum kembali rileks… dan mengangguk kecil. "Hei, aku nggak akan tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak kalau kau diam saja, Sano-chan," goda Toki. Ia ingin mendengar pengakuan dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sano bingung harus berkata apa. Ia bukanlah tipe yang bisa dengan mudah mengucap cinta untuk orang lain. Ia masih terlalu kaku dalam hal itu. Padahal ia ingin mengatakan pada Toki bahwa ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: bagaimana sebaiknya?

Di tengah kegalauannya, Sano tak sengaja menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya dan Toki. Ralat, bayangan Naruto dan Sasuke… sedang berciuman? Apa itu berarti bayangan tersebut memiliki kehendak sendiri? Atau itu merupakan petunjuk baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya? Dengan ciuman kah?

Setelah berbagai pertimbangan yang kilat, Sano memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Ia pindahkan kedua tangannya dari punggung sang Sabaku lalu kembali melingkarkannya pada leher kecoklatan itu. Mata oniksnya menangkap siratan keterkejutan dari mata biru itu, dan ia pun berhenti untuk menikmati indahnya langit yang terpantul di dalamnya. Melalui tatapannya itu pun, Sano berusaha mengirimkan perasaannya yang terpendam pada Toki.

Sementara itu, Toki mulai berdebar ketika Sano melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu yang akan mengambil inisiatif, namun berhenti untuk menanamkan warna malamnya pada langit siangnya. Dan ia sadar, ia paham maksud yang tertera di sana. Dengan lembut Toki meraih dagu Sano dengan tangannya. Lalu, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang Uchiha dan menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang lembut nan lumat.

Ternyata 'nasihat' yang ditunjukkan mereka manjur juga.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Tepi Sungai Konoha_**

Kedua pemuda yang bersahabat semenjak kecil sedang duduk punggung bersandar punggung sembari menatap cakrawala senja yang indah. Tak tahu apa yang membuat mereka meluangkan waktu di sana, yang jelas ada suatu perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus ke sana. Jadilah sepulang sekolah mereka pergi ke tepi sungai Konoha. Mereka duduk di bagian pinggir namun teratas yang dapat melihat panorama kejinggaan dengan jelas. Tenang dan nyaman, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Seperti hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini. Seperti tercipta untuk saling melengkapi.

"Katakan, Sano. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat senja ini?" tiba-tiba Toki memecah keheningan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu…" guman Sano, "apa harus kujawab?" ia malah bertanya balik.

Toki mengangkat bahunya sesaat, "_Feel free_… tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu," ucapnya lagi.

Sano menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "… Dobe."

"Ha?" Toki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jawaban macam apa itu? Kau sedang mengejek—" tiba-tiba perkataannya berhenti sendiri. Sepertinya ia menangkap makna dari satu kata itu. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sano dengan 'dobe' itu. Benar, selesainya mengkalkulasi jawaban, Toki langsung memeluk Sano dari belakang dengan gemas.

"To-Toki! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum, tau!" protes Sano yang kini pipinya merona merah. Bukannya tak suka dipeluk seperti itu, tapi karena malu, takut kalau-kalau Toki mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat kencang.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain!" tegas Toki yang semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sano-chan!" riangnya sambil mengecupi pipi kekasihnya.

"Jangan panggil pake '-chan', Toki!" Sano kembali protes dengan menjitak kepala pirang itu pelan. Kemudian, ia tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya sebelum kembali memandang senja.

"Ya… aku juga… mencintaimu…"

Di balik bayangan yang tercipta lewat matahari sore, dua pantulan keabadian tersenyum seakan turut menikmati panorama senja tersebut. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan rekaman dalam kenangan secara langsung. Senja. Langit yang mengistirahatkan dewa siang dan menyongsong dewi malam. Langit yang akan menjadi saksi dari berbagai kehidupan manusia dari mulai lahir hingga mati, membentuk kenangan dengan bermacam emosi di dalamnya. Langit yang akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kenangan itu sendiri. Langit yang sangat disukai oleh sepasang remaja yang telah melakukan perjalanan abadi.

"**Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Dobe?"**

"**Ya, saking bodohnya aku dulu, sampai tak menyadari maksudmu, Teme… **_**gomenne**_**…"**

"**Hn, kalau sudah tahu baguslah. Aku tak suka siaran ulang."**

"**Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung! Ya, Teme?"**

"**Tidak. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku."**

"… **Kau baru saja melakukannya loh."**

"… **Dobe."**

"**Hm?"**

"**Senja, panorama langit yang membuat manusia terpana akan keindahannya. Karena terlalu menyilaukan, senja tidak sadar bahwa di suatu tempat ada yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Senja, terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Padahal malam selalu mengamatinya dari sisi lain, mencoba menarik perhatiannya yang langka itu. Senja… senja masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya… sementara malam, semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan"**

"**Rasanya senja menyedihkan sekali sih… kau yakin itu opinimu, Teme?"**

"**Hn, Dobe. Senja itu mirip denganmu."**

"**Sasuke…"**

"**Tapi… sekarang, jika aku menatap senja, yang kupikirkan hanya satu… hanya satu…"**

"**Senja pun mencintai malam… aku tahu itu dengan pasti. Meskipun antara senja dan malam terbentang jarak yang cukup jauh, senja pun mencintai malam dengan begitu besar. Dengan sengaja senja menjemput siang demi membukakan ruang untuk malam menampakkan tahtanya."**

"**Naruto…"**

"**Ya, senja mencintai malam… amat sangat mencintai malam… sama seperti aku yang sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."**

"… **Hn... Malam pun…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**---END---**

_Extra line_ dari _Be With You_ Kyou persembahkan untuk Anda semua. Yang ingin Kyou sampaikan di ekstra ini adalah bahwa manusia yang hidup memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Walaupun ada sebagian manusia yang beranggapan bahwa mereka merupakan reinkarnasi dari seseorang, mereka harus tahu bahwa hidup yang mereka jalani adalah milik mereka sendiri, bukan milik orang yang direinkarnasikan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa digantikan dengan orang lain. Semua memiliki jiwanya masing-masing dan hal itu adalah absolut. Yang dapat mengambil keabsolutan manusia adalah Dia Yang Maha Tinggi. Karena itu, jalanilah hidup ini sebagaimana jiwa masing-masing berupaya dan berusaha.

Apakah Kyou jadi banyak cincong di sini? _Gomenne~_ Kyou cuma mau berbagi kok. X3

**OCs** di sini:

**Kanako**: puteri dari Pein dan Konan. Di sini Konan jadi adiknya Shion.

**Nara Shimari**: puteri dari Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Temari. Shikamaru langsung ngelamar Temari setelah lulus SMA, makanya anak mereka nggak jauh umurnya sama TokiSano.

**Yuta** dan **Yuki**: putera kembar dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuuga Hinata yang juga langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA.

**Saki**: putera tunggal Sai dan Yamanaka Ino.

**Mirai**: _fangirl_ biasa.

Inilah penutup dari _Be With You_: 5 _lines_ utama, 3 _missing lines_, 1 _epilogue_, dan 1 _extra line_. Tadinya mau Kyou udahin aja di epilog, tapi kok jadi pengen bikin lanjutannya TokiSano ya? Yah, jadinya Kyou bikin satu tambahan di fic ini. *digampar gara2 plin-plan*

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung Kyou baik secara langsung maupun secara nggak langsung. Kyou mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang nggak berkenan di hati Anda.

Berikutnya adalah **Song for Mute Musician, **_fic _NaruSasu yang baru dari Kyou. Nantikan ya~

_Still mind giving me a review? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE _**


End file.
